


We Are! [One Piece Collection]

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Child-Reader, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: One Piece x Reader one shot collections.





	1. Visit [Monkey D. Dragon]

"Are you really sure about leaving?" Makino asked, looking at the seventeen year old Luffy, in front of her.

Luffy looked up from his food and swallowed the meat on his mouth before giving the woman a nod.

"Yes. This is what me and my brothers swore a long time ago."

The woman let a small sad smile. She understand that it was the boy's dream but she still felt sad. After all, she watched the boys grow up and she thinks of them as brothers.

"Just be careful out there. The sea is full of danger." Makino said.

"Don't worry! I'm strong!" Luffy confidently assured her with a wide grin.

Makino smiled fondly. He has really grown up.

"Hey boy! You're really planning on becoming a pirate?!" One of the drunken customser at the tavern asked.

Luffy smiled widely. "Yes!"

The guy laughed along with some others. "Make sure you don't get eaten by sea kings then."

"I won't! I'll become the king of the pirates! I can't die!"

"Oho? King of the pirates? That's a pretty big dream?" a woman's voice sounded beside Luffy.

Luffy turned to the voice and found a cloaked figure sitting beside him.

"Hm?" Luffy curiously stared at the figure. He was pretty sure the cloaked person was a woman. It was a woman's voice he heard after all. She was covered so Luffy couldn't see her face though.

"Are you sure you have what it takes to become a king?" the cloaked woman asked.

"Who are you?" Luffy questioned back, ignoring her question.

"No one. Just a lonely mother missing her son." she said with a chuckle. "If you are going to the sea and become a pirate, I'm sure you know that you'll be hunted not only by the marines but also by pirate hunters especially if you manage to make a name for yourself, right?"

"Of course I know! But I promised my brothers that all of us will become pirates." he said. "My brothers already sailed before me. And its time for me to follow and to fight for my dream."

"Brothers? I doubt they're your blood brothers though."

Luffy looked at her on surprise. "How did you know?"

She chuckled. "It's a secret."

Luffy huffed. "Well, yes. But we shared a sake and that makes us brothers. Besides, even if we're not related by blood, our bonds are like of real blood brothers."

"I see." the woman said. "A word of advice from someone who has been on the sea." she stood up and put a bag of berry in front of her, probably a payment for her drinks. "No matter what happen, don't ever hesitate and do what your heart is telling you." she said and walked away. "Follow your dreams, Luffy."

Luffy watched the mystery cloaked woman leave. "Don't hesitate... Do what my heart is telling me... And follow my dreams..." Luffy echoed the woman's words.

Behind Luffy, Makino was curiously looking at the door where the woman walked out. " _How did she know Luffy's name? I don't remember anyone saying Luffy's name around her." s_ he thought.

* * *

"You're late." a dark haired man said as he turned to the cloaked person.

"Sorry." the cloaked person said and took her hood off, revealing a [h/c] haired woman with [e/c] eyes. "Have you been waiting long, Dragon?"

The man turned his back from the woman. His eyes scanning the ruins that the government caused. Traces of death still lingers in the area.

"Where have you been?" he asked, ignoring the woman's question.

"I've been attacked by your men on my way here." she answered.

"I wanted to reveal to them that you're our spy but you refused to let me do that so deal with it. Anyway, I hope you didn't kill any of them."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't even hurt any of them. I just escaped them."

"Good. Although I'm sure that was not the reason why you're late." he said, eyes not leaving the scene in front of him.

The woman smiled fondly and stepped forward. She moved behind Dragon and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. She laid her head on his back lovingly. "I visited our son." she admitted.

Dragon remained motionless, letting the woman hug him.

"He has grown into a fine young man. When I saw him, I was relieved." she said, smiling. "Seeing him like that took away all the regrets I had when I gave him up."

"We did what was the best for him. I wanted him to grow up in a place away from the war we were fighting." Dragon said. "The moment we became Revolutionaries, we became a tool that would bring peace to those who were wronged by the government and the world nobles."

"I know, Dragon. I know."

Dragon took her arms off him and turned to look at her. "You still have a few days before you'll return to your mission, right?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and walked, pulling her with him. "Then, you have free time to spend with me." he said, sounding uncomfortable but manage to keep his neutral face.

She chuckled. He really was awkward when it comes to showing affection.

She shook his hand off and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"I love you, Dragon." she said.

Dragon glanced at her a bit before looking up.

"I know, [y/n]. I know."

**END**


	2. Promise [Benn Beckman]

"Marry me, Benn!" a twelve year old girl shouted, shutting everyone on the noisy tavern.

The silence was short lived however. Everyone present which were the entire Red-Haired pirates laughed.

"You're so damn popular, Benn." Yasopp said in between laughs, patting the black haired first mate on the back.

"He is! I'm so jealous!" The captain, Shanks said also giving the man a slap on the back. "I wish a beautiful young girl like [y/n]-chan would also ask me to marry her."

[y/n], the one who just blurted a marriage proposal to the first mate frowned as her face reddened. No one was taking her seriously!

The man, Benn Beckman remained calm as he puffed a small smoke from his cigarette. He was just smiling, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"I'm serious!" [y/n] shouted. Eyes were getting teary. The laughter had gone louder.

Why are they laughing?! Do they think she was joking? Benn too. He was just smiling. Does he don't want her? Was it because her boobs was still flat? But it would still grow, right?

She puffed her cheeks, giving everyone a glare. Slowly, she look down on her lap. "I'm serious... And my chest would get bigger later, I'm sure..." she whispered.

Just then, she felt a rough hand, patting her head, making her look up.

"Benn..." she whispered seeing that it was the first mate.

"You're still young, [y/n]." he started. "You will meet someone better than me and someone younger than me."

"I don't want them!" she stubbornly shouted, looking up to Benn. "I want Benn! Please marry me, Benn. I'm going to be a good wife! I promise!"

"[y/n]?" a woman walked out from the kitchen, carrying bottles of alcohol. "Are you bothering Benn-san again?"

"I'm not, Mom! I'm just asking Benn to marry me!" [y/n] pouted crossing her arm.

Her mother gave her a troubled look. "Darling, you do know that Benn-san was a lot older than you, right? Besides, you're still twelve. You can't marry anyone yet." she then turned to Benn with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about her Benn-san. She lost her father when she was three and a year after that, at the exact anniversary of his father's death, she bumped into you. So she probably see her father in you."

"I don't!" [y/n] denied. "I won't marry him if I see dad in him! Besides, I don't even remember anything about dad anyway."

[y/n]'s mother shook her head. The girl was really stubborn.

"How about this..." Benn suddenly said. "When you're already on your twenty's and we meet, if you still feel the same as now, then I'll take you as my wife. How about that?"

[y/n]'s eyes brightened as he cheeks reddened. She grabbed his arm, looking up to him. "Really? You promise?"

Benn smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Ten years later...

"I really appreciate this. Thank you for your hospitality." Shanks smiled, looking at the tribe's chieftain.

Around them, were the entire Red-Haired pirates, eating and drinking the native brewed alcohol. It has a different taste from what they were used to but it wasn't bad. It was actually good. It has a unique taste that makes the visitors wanting more.

The crew actually have gotten in trouble from partying every night. They keep partying and before they knew it, their food supply was gone.

The next town port was still three days away from where they were and fish that were not poisonous were few in the area. So in the end, they were forced to dock on a deserted island to find food. Well, at first, they thought it was deserted. That was until they were surrounded by a tribe.

At first, the tribe were quite hostile but as they saw Shanks red hair, they were welcomed warmly.

"Its nothing." the chieftain said. "The one who saved our tribe from starvation told us that if we met the red haired man with his crew of pirates, we must welcome them."

Shanks and Benn who was sitting beside him exchanged glances.

"Savior?" Benn questioned.

The chieftain nodded. "A long time ago, we first arrive on this island after the world noble took over our old island."

Shanks and Benn's gaze hardened.

"We escaped in boats and made it here on this deserted island. You see, were hunters. But there are no animals on this island except for a few birds who tends to pass by." he continue the story, looking down sadly to the bamboo that they were using as a container to hold an alcohol. "When we came here, we didn't know that trees only gives fruits every first three months in the beginning of the year. The soil in here is strange, you see some plants and fruits only blooms for a few months and dries the rest of the following months. We were on the verge of dying." he looked up to the two and smiled. "But then, a boat docked on the island and a young woman came."

"Young woman?" Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"When she saw our situation, she quickly made food for us using her own supply." he closed his eyes, remembering the past. "She's very smart. She knows a lot of things when it comes to food, plants, animals and geography. She gave us seeds. Seeds that were capable of growing despite of the islands strange soil. Seeds that would later give us food. She also later brought us living animals and taught us how to raise them." he said and turned to look at the chickens walking around the area. "She saved us. She was so young but a very beautiful and kind lady."

"And she know us?" Shanks asked. "What's her name?"

The chieftain smiled. "[y/n]."

The two men stared at the chieftain in surprise before their face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh!" Shanks laughed.

"Little [y/n] huh?" Benn chuckled as he remembered the young girl who tends to follow him around whenever they docked on their island. It has been ten years since he last saw her. "I'm glad she became a good young woman."

* * *

Evening came, since everyone was partying since morning, the pirates have gone to sleep early.

Benn however was woken up by a commotion.

He sat up and look around as he saw some tribesmen, running towards the shore.

Curious, he took his gun (just in case someone was going to attack) and followed everyone to the shore.

As he reached the shore, he almost choked at the sight of a familiar person, illuminated by the bright light of the full moon.

"[y/n]..." he muttered.

The last time he saw her, she was just a young, stubborn but adorable young girl. But now... She have grown into a beautiful woman.

"I'm so happy to see you back." the chieftain said, looking at the woman.

[y/n] smiled. "I just thought, I should see how you guys were doing."

"We're doing fine, thanks to you. Oh right! The red haired pirate you told us before is here!"

"What?! You mean Shanks?" [y/n] stared at the chieftain in disbelief.

The old man nodded and turned to look behind him. "Oh! One of them is here."

[y/n] looked up and locked her eyes to Benn.

Benn smiled. He wondered if she would still recognize him. After all, his once raven black hair were now grey and time have already stolen his youthful appearance.

She smiled as her eyes grown teary.

"Benn..."

* * *

"Wahahaha! I can't believe it! Look at you! You have grown into a beauty!" Shanks laughed, slapping [y/n] on the back.

"Shanks stop that! It hurts!" [y/n] groaned, slapping the drunk captain's hand away.

When the pirates were woken up by Benn's gunfire, they saw the familiar girl and despite of only having to sleep for two hours, they partied again as if they weren't feeling the hang over.

"You're too skinny though. Eat, [y/n]." Lucky Roo said offering a meat.

"I'm not skinny. And I'm still stuffed, but thank you." she said.

"But really... You really have grown, [y/n]. Seeing you makes us feel old." Yasopp laughed.

[y/n] smiled, shaking her head. She then noticed that someone was missing.

"Benn?"

"He's in there." Yasopp said pointing at the fallen log a few distance e away from the center of the party.

"I'll go to him." [y/n] said and left the group. She made her way to the older man, carrying a bottle of rum.

"Benn?"

Benn looked up and smiled. "[y/n]. What is it?"

"Here." she said, filling his cup with the rum. "I'm sure you prefer rum than the natives alcohol."

"It's not terrible. But you're right. I still prefer rum."

"I decided to bring rum here to let the natives taste it." she said and look over where the tribesmen, having fun with the pirates.

"You did something good for them." Benn said, making her turn her eyes to him. "I'm glad you grown up into a kind lady."

[y/n] smiled and looked down on her lap shyly. "Its nothing. I just can't leave them to die. I only did what a normal person would do."

Benn chuckled. "What you did can't be considered normal on this time and age. Others would normally ignored them and sailed away, you know?" he patted her head. "Good job."

[y/n]'s face reddened as she looked up to Benn. "Benn, you promised me, didn't you?"

Benn chuckled and turned to his drink. "I did. But [y/n]. Look at me, I'm a middle aged man. You're better off with someone on your age."

"But Benn..."

"I do love you, [y/n]. But it is a love of a father to his daughter. You are like a daughter to me, [y/n]."

Tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes as she stood up. She slowly stepped back away from Benn. "Benn, you liar. You promised."

Benn stood up. "[y/n]..."

"I hate you, Benn!" she shouted and ran away, leaving Benn.

* * *

"[y/n]!!!" Benn called out as [y/n] disappeared to the forest.

"Hey! Benn, what's wrong?" Shanks asked as he made his way to his first mate.

Benn sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe she still wanted to marry me."

Shanks chuckled. "You should know by now that she was a kind if girl who knows what she wants." Shanks took a seat on the log. "Why don't you just marry her? You're a single man."

Benn gave him a tired look. "I'm an old man, Shanks. You know how old she is, right?"

Shanks shrugged. "I know the age differences between the two of you but does it even matter?" he took the bottle of rum that [y/n] abandoned and drank it. "Taste good. You know my captain, right?"

"Gold Roger?"

"Yeah." Shanks nodded as he smiled. "His lover was pretty young too. I guess young pretty one's were really into veteran pirates."

"So you're saying that I should take [y/n] as a lover too?"

"Why not? You care about her and don't pretend that you don't enjoy having such a pretty girl following you around." Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you entertain her for a while. If she still feel the same after a while of being your lover, then it was probably a sign for you to finally settle down."

Benn shook his head. "It won't work. [y/n] and I will be separated once again in a few more days."

Shanks chuckled. "Nope. I'm actually planning on asking her to join our crew. And I bet she would be happy to accept it since you're with us."

Benn stared at his captain in disbelief. "And you just decided that without telling me?"

"Hehe." Shanks gave him a peace sign.

Benn sighed. All his life, he dedicated it to piracy. Never once he thought of marrying someone or taking someone as a lover. But maybe, he'll follow Shanks suggestion. He do care about [y/n] so even though he don't feel the same kind of love she was feeling yet, maybe he'll learn to love her the same way as she love him someday.

He stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

Shanks grinned. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Stupid Benn." [y/n] sniffed. "Made me wait all this time only to reject me? How cruel is that?"

"[y/n]?" Benn's voice sounded.

"Go away, Benn!" she said, not bothering to face the man. She rubbed her eyes as more tears fell.

"I'm sorry." Benn apologized.

"Just leave me alone! You jerk!" she angrily snapped. "You should have told me back then that you don't want me!"

"I thought your mind would change as you get older. I mean, I'm already an old man. I thought you'll find a nice man and forget about me." he explained hoping it will redeem him. However, the effect was the opposite.

[y/n] turned to glare at him. "So you're not serious when you told me you'll marry me once we meet again."

Benn clamped his mouth shut knowing he messed up. He sighed.  He was really bad at dealing with women.

"Let's try it, [y/n]." he decided to give in.

[y/n] glared at him, unsure of what he wanted to do.

Benn put his arm around her a d pulled her on a hug.

[y/n] froze in surprise. The surprise turned to embarrassed blush as it finally dawned that he was holding her.

"Benn?"

"I can't marry you yet but I am willing to be your lover."

[y/n] looked up to him in disbelief. "Re-really?"

Benn smiled, patting her head. "Yes and maybe we'll get married in the future. Is that fine with you?"

[y/n] broke into a happy smile and nodded. "Yes!" she grabbed his arm. "Promise?"

Benn smiled. "I promise."

Benn wondered how long it will take before she would get tired of being with an old man. He didn't know that he was underestimating the woman in front of him.

* * *

Three years later...

"Damn you for making me wait this long, Benn. Asking me to marry him when my stomach is already big as a full moon." [y/n] grumbled as she stared at her reflection on the mirror. She smoothed down her wedding gown, hoping that she don't look big at it which was impossible since she was already seven months pregnant.

"Come now, give him a break. You know how busy we were these previous years." Shanks tried to appease her as he stood beside her.

[y/n] sent the yonkou a glare making the man step back. Seriously, pregnant woman was a lot more scarier than Akainu.

"And whose fault it was?! Who was it who insist on making a mess in the sea, not even thinking that when he does something, his crew would also end up being caught in it?!" she darkly questioned.

"Hey, hey... Don't glare at me like that. Just be happy for today since its your wedding day."

"Shanks, don't upset my bride." Benn's voice sounded as the door opened.

Benn walked in, still in his normal clothes. Being a pirate's wedding, they were not required to dress formally but Benn wanted [y/n] to experience wearing a wedding dress so he asked the tailor he know to make a dress for [y/n]. Benn however decided that he would be on his normal attire.

"I'm not the only reason why she is upset though." Shanks grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Whitebeard and his crew is already here. Why don't you greet them?"

Shanks grinned upon hearing the name of the old man. "I'm going to go and piss him off a bit."

"Don't you dare, Shanks! I don't want a war on my wedding day!" [y/n] gave him a warning look.

"Oh come on! Just a bit!"

"No!"

"Peh! Fine. You're no fun." Shanks pouted and left the room.

[y/n] sighed shaking her head. "I swear that guy..."

Benn chuckled and walk behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and he fly laid his hand on her stomach.

"Are you both feeling fine?" he asked.

[y/n] nodded. "The baby's been kicking more often today though."

"It probably know that today is a special occasion and is trying to get our attention." he smiled. "I bet it will grow up as spoiled as it's mother."

[y/n] reached up and pinched his nose. "Are you saying I'm a spoiled brat, huh?"

Benn shook his head off to take her hand off his nose. When he managed to shook her off, he let a grin. "Well, you always throws a tantrum when you don't get what you want."

[y/n] pouted, unable to deny it. He was right with that one.

Benn chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "Sorry for making you wait this long."

"Yeah. You're so annoying, I thought I'll die before you even propose." [y/n] shot in annoyance.

"Heh. Sorry. I'm just worried that you might change your mind later on. You're young and beautiful. There were a lot of younger men who were a lot more suitable for you."

"I told you, I don't want them. I only want you."

"Even if I'm already an old man?"

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "You're not that old. Sure you're a lot more older than me but you're not yet on Whitebeard's age."

Benn laughed. "Yeah. Well, sorry for making you wait this long."

[y/n] smiled. "It's fine. What's important is you're now giving me the marriage that you promised."

"Yeah. Now, let me promise a new one." Benn made her turn to him and pressed his forehead on her. "I promise to protect you and our child no matter what."

[y/n] closed her eyes as a small smile escaped her. "Really? You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

**END**


	3. One More Chance [Kizaru / Borsalino]

"BOR-SA-LI-NO!!!"

A scream full of anger echoed around the Marine Headquarters disturbing the peace.

"Hmm?" The said man, Borsalino or as everyone calls him, Kizaru, looked up from from the crossword calmly as if that call was not his impending doom.

Sentomaru who was reclining on the couch turned to look at Borsalino pointedly.

"You're dead, uncle." he simply said.

The door of the admiral's office slammed open, it's hinges, broken, revealing a woman with [h/c] hair and seething [e/c] eyes.

"Ooh... Its [y/n]-chan~" Borsalino drawled.

"Hey, auntie." Sentomaru greeted.

"Oh, Sentomaru. I didn't know you're here." her eyes softened seeing the man.

Vice admiral [y/n] was Sentomaru's aunt. He was her younger sister's son. When her sister died after giving birth, it was [y/n] who took Sentomaru and raised him. For her, Sentomaru was her own son.

"We're just hanging out here~" Borsalino said.

What he said reminded her why she was there. Her eyes turned to the admiral fiercely. "You lazy bastard! How dare you throw your  work on me! Do you even know how high the stack of files on my desk?!" she snapped. "Thanks to you and Aokiji, I've been slaving away here while you two were being lazy doing nothing! Being an admiral doesn't give you a right to throw your job to the vice admirals!" she ranted.

"Ooh? But I'm busy." Borsalino said picking up the crossword puzzle. He then showed it to her. "I'm busy with this crossword puzzle."

After that, let's just say, the hell broke and Kizaru's office ended up trashed.

* * *

"She used to be so sweet..." Borsalino sighed as he sat inside the Fleet Admiral's office.

With him was Sengoku, Garp, Aokiji and Sentomaru.

"You brought it upon yourself." Aokiji said as he lied down on the floor.

"I'm just teasing her. If I don't do that, she wouldn't even give me a glance." Borsalino said, defending his self.

"Your fault for calling the wedding off." Sentomaru shots.

Borsalino was actually [y/n]'s ex-fiancé. 

When they were on their early twenty's they got engaged but a few weeks before the wedding, Borsalino backed out, asking her to postpone the wedding because he wanted to focus his job as a marine first. 

[y/n] ended their relationship and since then, their relationship became strained.

"You don't need to remind me, Sentomaru-kun~" he groaned.

"I'm surprise [y/n] isn't married yet, though." Garp commented while eating a doughnut. "She's a very pretty lady and for someone on her early forty's, she look young."

"Yeah. I don't see what she saw on Kizaru back then." Aokiji added from where he was lying.

"That's bullying, Aokiji-kun." Borsalino whined. "I've been trying to court her for a few years now but it seems that she would never forgive me."

"Are you even trying?" Sengoku raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I am, Sengoku-san. I'm serious about her, you know?" he pouted. "I know were getting older but I still wanted that wedding to happen. I finally get the position that I wanted so there is nothing that would stop the wedding now."

"Except for auntie's anger to you." Sentomaru cruelly commented.

"Hey, Sentomaru-kun. I thought you're on my side." he whined.

Sentomaru glared at him. "You said you are trying! But all you did was to send a bouquet of flowers!" 

"What's wrong with that? I read that girls likes flowers."

"Auntie is allergic to flowers!"

"Ohh? I didn't know that." Borsalino said sheepishly.

Sentomaru sighed. "I don't know what to do with you..."

A knock sounded interrupting the conversation.

"Sengoku-san? I brought the new posters of the pirates." It was [y/n], the topic of the conversation.

"Ooh... It's [y/n]-chan." Borsalino said while Sentomaru face palmed. Garp just simply laughed.

"Come in." Sengoku said, shaking his head.

As [y/n] opened the door, her eyes landed on Borsalino, making her scowl.

"Hey, [y/n]-chan. You're a lot more prettier today than normal." Borsalino said.

"Go to hell, Borsalino." she snapped before turning to give Sengoku the new posters.

* * *

Late at night, Borsalino walk through the empty halls of the headquarters. Most of the Marines were already home.

Borsalino has still some work to do and were taking a break. [y/n] said he was being lazy but that was not actually true. Well... He was lazy but right now, he did have a lot of work to do thanks to Strawhat and to what they did at Enies Lobby.

When [y/n] charged that morning, he was taking a small break so it did seems that he was being lazy to her.

The reason why his file's ended up to her was because he don't really trust anyone to handle those files. The files contains sensitive and important information so he decided to hand it over to the person he trust the most which was [y/n].

"Vice Admiral, why don't you take a break?" a woman's voice sounded.

Borsalino looked up and realized he unconsciously made his way near [y/n]'s office.

"Later. I need to finish this first." Borsalino heard [y/n] said.

Curiously, he walked closer to the slightly opened door of [y/n]'s office.

He peaked inside and found [y/n] along with her underling.

"I thought you're done with your work." the young marine asked, looking at the older woman.

"This is Borsalino's." [y/n] replied not taking her eyes off the file.

"Admiral Kizaru?" the woman looked at her curiously. "Why did it ended up on you?"

"The bastard sneaked it here." [y/n] spat in annoyance.

"You don't have to do it though." the other woman said.

[y/n] sighed as she looked up to the younger woman. "Borsalino has a lot of things to do. I'm sure he's tired."

Borsalino who was secretly eavesdropping stared, a little surprise. He didn't know that she was aware of that.

The younger woman chuckled making the vice admiral raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You do care about the admiral despite of all you complaints." she said.

[y/n] scowled and turned her eyes back to the file. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said.

The young marine giggled. "I heard he was trying to win you back. Why don't you give him a chance, vice admiral?"

[y/n] sighed and looked up to the other woman. "Go home already. Will you?"

"Eh?! I can't leave you yet!"

"I'll be fine. After this, I'll go rest. Just go and rest already. I'm sure you're tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm almost done here anyway. Just go home." 

"Okay. Good night, vice admiral." she said and head straight to the door.

Borsalino used his devil fruit to move to a hidden corner as the woman walked out. 

He latet returned to his position in front of the door when the woman was already out of sight.

Borsalino then opened the door.

[y/n] looked up then scowled seeing him.

"What are you doing here, Borsalino?" she spat.

"Nothing~ Just checking on you." he replied with a lazy smile.

"Leave!" she growled in annoyance.

Kizaru sighed. "Do you still hate me?"

[y/n] bit her lip, refusing to answer.

"I know I hurt you and even though I don't regret what I did, I did regret that my decision hurt you." he said, serious for once.

"Leave, Borsalino. I don't want to talk about that." she said, refusing to face him.

"I still love you." he said.

"Then why?!" [y/n]'s fist slammed to the desk, making a crack in the middle of it. She looked up to Borsalino, eyes were teary yet full of pain and anger. "We had plans, Borsalino. I was ready to give up the marines and be a normal housewife for you but what did you do?"

"You do know that I always wanted to be an admiral. I need to work hard for that."

"Yes and I always wanted to be a good wife to support you but you took that away from me." [y/n] shot back. She shook her head. "Leave me, Borsalino. We're done here." she said, her eyes returning to the file on her desk.

Knowing that [y/n] wouldn't talk anymore, Borsalino left the room.

* * *

Since that night, a chance to talk to [y/n] never came again. The marine became so busy as the Strawhat pirates became more and more troublesome.

Kizaru did met the pirates at Sabaody and he regret that he failed to destroy them. He blame Bartolomew Kuma for that.

Another big event then happened and that was Firefist Ace's execution.

The execution turned into a bloody war which was something the marine was expecting. Ace belonged to Whitebeard's crew and Whitebeard would never abandon anyone from his crew.

Being a vice admiral, [y/n] was also present at the war. Kizaru however were too focused to the Whitebeard pirates and haven't really noticed her.

He trust [y/n]. He knew she was strong and was capable on defending herself. But unknown to him, [y/n] received a fatal wound at that war.

He didn't know. He only found out when he saw the medics, carrying the unconscious [y/n].

After the doctor worked on [y/n], Kizaru and Sentomaru were given a permission to enter the private room where [y/n] was resting.

Being a vice admiral, she was given a special room. That and she was in a delicate condition. Sure, she was no longer on death's door but she was not safe from death yet.

"Damn them! I'll never forgive them if aunt [y/n] dies." Sentomaru said, gritting his teeth. His eyes looking down to the woman who raised him.

Kizaru was silent. He was just looking down at the unconscious woman.

Kizaru used to say that [y/n] looked like a doll. When she was a teen, those on her age has their eyes on her. It actually took a lot of effort for him to make other men leave her alone.

Right now, however, he wished she would stop looking like a motionless doll. He wished she would open her eyes and get angry at him again. He hates it when she lash at him but if it means that she would wake up, then he'll gladly accept the tongue lashing.

"Doctor Fishbonen said that he was not sure when she would wake up." Sentomaru muttered. "I'm worry that she would never wa-"

"Sentomaru-kun." Borsalino cuts him. "She's a very strong woman. She'll wake up." he said, not taking his eyes from [y/n]'s sleeping figure.

Sentomaru nodded. "You're right."

* * *

Days has passed and [y/n] were still asleep. According to the doctor, her head hit the solid ground when she fell, causing a damage.

Borsalino still acts normal when at work but when he was visiting [y/n], he was silent.

He was visiting again. Sentomaru wasn't with him.

He took a seat on the chair beside her bed and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

He stared at it for a while and took it out from the box and took [y/n]'s left hand.

"Will you marry me once you wake up, [y/n]? Will you give me one more chance?" he whispered and put the ring on her ring finger.

"You jerk, don't put that ring on me when I'm in no condition to refuse." a voice sounded.

Borsalino turned his eyes to [y/n]. Slowly, [y/n]'s eyes opened.

"[y/n]-chan..." Borsalino whispered as small smile escaped his lips. His eyes were teary. "You're awake."

"One more chance, Borsalino. I'll give you one more chance. I'll accept this ring but I want  you to promise that you'll never waste that chance. If you do, I will murder you. I don't care if you're an admiral, I'll make sure to bury you alive. But Im just giving you a chance because you've been visiting me ever since Ive been trapped on this bed. Its not like I missed you or something." she said, cheeks reddening.

Borsalino chuckled. He wanted to tease her for being a tsundere by he didn't want to ruin her mood.

"Yes." he said and pressed his face on her neck. "Thank you. I miss you so much. I love you. You're my first and my last love. I-" Borsalino continued to whisper decades worth of words of love.

Inside his head, he swore to never let her go ever again. After all, there will be no more one more chance. That and he don't want to be buried alive. What she said wasn't a threat after all, it was a promise. She would really bury him.

**END**


	4. Figurehead [Bartolomeo]

Dying. The whole Barto Club Pirates were dying. One, from sea sickness and two, from hunger.

It has been three days since they brought Strawhat Luffy and some of his crew on Zou. 

Bartolomeo, not wanting his precious 'senpai' to get hungry, ordered his crew to transfer all the food from 'Going Luffy-senpai' to 'Thousand Sunny'. That left them without any provisions on their ship and so, three days later, they were on the verge of dying.

"Hey... Any island on sight?" Bartolomeo weakly asked the man on the crow nest, hoping the man would hear his weak voice. He really don't have any energy left to shout.

"Nothing on sight, boss." the man on the crow nest tried his best to make his word be heard by their green haired captain.

"So, were lost?" Bartolomeo muttered.

"Should I call granny?" Gambia asked.

"Nah... Its not like she will be able to feed us if we did call her." Bartolomeo replied.

They were originally a gang and were not really pirates so they were not really used to the life of sea people.

Not only that, they also don't have a navigator which was one of the important part of the crew. How they reached that far and survive on the New World was a mystery.

"At least, Luffy-senpai won't be hungry." Bartolomeo whispered as he stared at the sky.

"Hmm? What's this? Dying pirates?" a woman's voice sounded, surprising everyone.

With all their strength, they forced their body to turn to the intruder. It was a woman with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes.

"Who are you? How did you manage to come to our ship?" Bartolomeo questioned in a weak voice.

The woman just gave him a smile.

* * *

[y/n] was sailing alone on her ship. She was part of the Revolutionaries and already on her way to Baltigo to report what she found out from her secret mission.

Just then, she saw a ship not too far away from where she was. It wasn't moving at all.

"I wonder what's wrong. From the look of it, it was a pirate ship." she curiously stared at the ship and noticed a somehow familiar looking figurehead.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said in amusement.

Normally, a pirate ship would attack any ship they came in sight but for some reason, the ship with the funny figurehead wasn't doing anything.

"Strange." she muttered and steered her ship closer to the bigger ship.

She then managed to sneak into the ship and found men, lying on the deck, almost half-dead.

"Hmm? What is this? Dying pirates?" she said, sounding amused.

The men scrambled as they forced their weak body to face her. They stared in surprise. From the look of their face, they seem hungry. That was probably why they failed to notice her.

"Who are you? How did you manage to come to our ship?" a green haired guy questioned. He seems like the captain.

[y/n] smiled. "Are you guys hungry?"

* * *

"Thank you for the food, [y/n]-senpai!" the Barto Club pirates thanked [y/n] as they cried tears of relief.

"It's nothing. Go ahead and eat. I'm quite a good cook so I can assure you that its delicious. Also, drink that ginger ale. It'll help with the seasickness." she smiled.

The men ate happily. Bartolomeo who was the captain of the ship sniffed as he muttered that he need to keep living in order to be useful to 'senpai'.

[y/n] silently smiled as she watched the men.

"Anyway, Bartolomeo. May I ask you something?" she said.

Bartolomeo looked up to her and nodded. "Ask me anything, [y/n]-senpai."

[y/n] chuckled. "Is that figurehead Straw hat Luffy?"

Bartolomeo's eyes brightened. "Yes! It's the future pirate king! We are the second division of the 'Straw hat Grand Fleet'! Our mission is to support Luffy-senpai and help him achieve his dream!" he replied passionately.

[y/n] stared at him on surprise before breaking into a loud laugh.

"Senpai?" Bartolomeo watched her, wondering why she was laughing.

"Sorry. You're a funny guy. I like you." she chuckled. "Let me introduce myself properly then." [y/n] stood up in front of the men. "My name is [y/n] and I'm one of the Revolutionaries."

The men's eyes widened at what she revealed.

"Re-revoloutionary? Like great Sabo-senpai and Luffy-senpai's father, Dragon-sama?!" Bartolomeo excitedly asked.

"Oh? Looks like you already met Sabo. But yes, I am."

The men suddenly lined up in front of [y/n] and bowed to the ground. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence! [y/n]-senpai!!!" they chorused.

[y/n] stared at them wide-eyed before breaking into a smile.

"It's nothing big. But if you need to thank someone, thank Luffy's figurehead. After all, the only reason I helped you was because I saw that figurehead and thought that you guys might be our leader's son ally."

The men exchanged glances.

The day after that, Luffy's figurehead already had its very own altar and beside the posters of the Straw hat were a lone poster of a 300 million berry Revolutionary that the Barto Club Pirates called, angel [y/n].

**END**


	5. The Right Person [Bellamy]

The people at the bar murmured among themselves as a well-dressed young lady sat at the bar counter, drinking a cheap wine as two strong looking men stood behind her, guarding her from anyone who might tried to harass, hit on her or mug her. 

So far, three have dared only to end up thrown outside with few broken bones.

She really looked out of place among the commoners and the shady bar. 

No one could really see her face well since she was wearing a large fancy red hat, complimenting her red dress.

A few chairs away from her, was Bellamy who didn't seems to notice her presence as he drank beer after beer.

It has been a week since the Dressrosa incident and even though the trouble was over, he was still lamenting over the fact that the person he admired just thrown him away like a garbage.

He knew he have chosen a wrong person to give his loyalty to but despite of being treated like a crap, a part of him was still loyal to Doflamingo who were now imprisoned deep down into the Impel Down.

Now, all he could do was to drink his sorrows away. It wasn't working though.

Loud voices disturbed the bar as group of men entered. They were talking so loudly and their topic was the former shichibukai, Doflamingo.

"Haha! Serves him right. That joker would surely rot in that hell of a prison." the leader of the group said as he made his way to the bar counter.

Bellamy froze upon hearing what the man said.

"Yeah. I'm so glad he was out of the picture. Without him, it'll going to be easy for us to control the black market." another said.

"I hope he end up executed." the leader added.

Unable to hold his boiling anger anymore, Bellamy slammed the tankard on the counter, making the group turn to him.

The leader recognized him and let a mocking grin. "If it isn't Bellamy. How is life after Doflamingo's downfall?"

The other men with him snickered.

"Boss, don't ask him that. He wasn't part of Doflamingo's family. He was merely a toy who thought Doflamingo would accept him if he followed him like a stupid mutt."

Bellamy turned his burning glare to the man.

"Oh! You're right! Doflamingo and his men were probably laughing back then when he swore his loyalty to-" Before he could complete his sentence, his head were slammed on to the counter, breaking the wooden counter in the process.

"Boss!!!" his underlings screamed in horror.

Bellamy looked up surprised at the one who crashed the man's head on wood. It was the well dressed woman who looked like a noble. 

Her hat flying away from the force she had put on slamming the man's head. For someone her build, she was sure is strong.

"What are you doing?! You bitc-"

"Don't you dare finish that." one of her bodyguards said, pointing a long gun to the man's head.

"Move and your head will explode." the other bodyguard warned also pointing a dangerous looking large gun to the group.

The leader of the group groaned in pain as the woman's hand remained behind his head, pushing it down to the ground. He tried to move but were unable to do so.

"I don't really care about Doflamingo's fate." the woman suddenly said. "Like you said, he could rot in hell for all I care." She tightened her grip on the man's head, making the man scream. "But I'll never forgive anyone who mock a man who unconditionally gave his loyalty and were still trying his best to be loyal despite of all the wrong that was done to him." she stated, looking up to Bellamy.

Bellamy looked back to her in surprise. Who is this woman who is defending him even though they don't know each other?

"Watch what you say, next time." she coolly said, slamming the man's head down once again before letting him go.

"Boss!" the fallen leader's men moved to pick him up when the woman stepped away. They scrambled out of the bar, dragging the already unconscious man.

"I'm sorry about this. I'll pay for all the damages, double." the woman apologized to the frozen bartender and handed him a large amount of berry.

The woman turned to glance at Bellamy, giving him a small kind smile before leaving the bar. Her guards, following her.

As she left, one of the customers opened his mouth. "Th-that's princess [y/n], the third daughter of King [f/n] of Nocturne Kingdom. What is she doing here?"

"She's quite strong."

"Well, I heard she's the one leading the Nocturne Navy. And well... Her father was a former pirate with a bounty of 700 million berry. She probably got her strength from him."

Bellamy were frozen for a while but as his brain finally worked, he run out of the bar to chase after the mysterious princess.

Unfortunately, she was gone.

Bellamy tightened his grip and raised it in front of him. He looked down on his fist. "I still have my strength..." he whispered. "I still have my strength to serve someone.

A smile appeared on his lips as life finally returned to his eyes.

He turned around and walked towards the setting sun's direction.

He need to find that princess and offer his loyalty to her.

He made a bad choice of giving Doflamingo his loyalty but this time, he was sure that he finally found the right person to give his life to.

**END**


	6. Descendant [Wiper]

A new ship arrived at Skypiea. Now, everyone at the floating island knows that not everyone from Sea Blue were bad. But then, not all of them were good.

And so, as one of the guards of the Skypiea's god and as a brave warrior that he was, Wiper took it upon to himself to check if their new visitors were a friend or a foe.

"Welcome to Skypiea. May I talk to the one in charge of the ship? We meant no harm. We just want to make sure you came in peace." Wiper stated as some of the guards stood behind him, prepared to attack if ever anyone from the ship raise his weapon.

The men on the ship, parted as a lone figure of a young female with [h/c] hair made her way to the front to face the former guerilla.

A soft smile appeared on her lips and it took a lot for Wiper not to blush at the sight.

"My name is Montblanc [y/n]. I traveled here to see if what my ancestor saw did exist." she revealed. "My father, Cricket told me that a young pirate called Strawhat Luffy proved to him that my ancestor didn't lie. And so, I decided to see it with my own eyes."

Wiper's eyes widened. There in front of him, stood the descendant of his ancestor's friend and savior.

* * *

[y/n] and her crew were warmly welcomed by the people of the sky, especially by the Shandian's.

Everyone partied and danced around the bonfire as food and drinks were served while [y/n] sat with Laki, Aisa and Wiper.

The three Shandian's were telling her, the real story behind Noland's arrival at Jaya and how he and Calgara became good friends.

"I see." a warm smile appeared on her lips as she pulled a book from her bag.

Wiper's eyes locked on to the book. "That's..."

"The fairy tale book that made him a laughing stock." [y/n] bitterly said. "By finding this place, it proved us who believed that he didn't lie but to the others who doesn't believe at the existence of Skypiea, he was still a liar."

Aisa and Laki exchanged glances, feeling sorry for the young woman.

Wiper on the other hand, remained stoic. "Why don't you tell everyone then."

[y/n] looked up and smiled. She shook her head. "If I do, many dangerous pirates would travel here and attack Skypiea. It's enough that us, who were his descendants know that he is no liar. I'm sure my ancestor would prefer to be called a liar than to let his dear friend's land fall into chaos."

Wiper smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

[y/n] and her crew stayed at Skypiea. At first, her plan was to stay just for a week. But then, week turned into months and then years.

Some of her men, had married Skypeian and Shandian women. Before they knew it, they became part of Skypiea.

[y/n] herself, did enjoy teaching the sky people many things about the lower land. She also taught them many useful things that they didnt know and introduced stuffs that doesn't exist on that place. She especially liked teaching kids.

"So this is rubber! The same as Luffy's body!" Aisa's eyes brightened excitedly, looking at the piece of rubber.

"Yes. It stretched and its a perfect shield against electricity." [y/n] explained.

"No wonder Enel's attack didn't hurt him!" Aisa chuckled.

[y/n] nodded, patting her head.

"So this is where the two of you are." a voice sounded behind them.

The girls turned and smiled seeing who it was.

"Wiper!"

"Laki is looking for you, Aisa." he informed the child.

"She is? I'll go see what she want." Aisa said and run away, leaving the two adult.

Wiper took the place that Aisa vacated and sat.

"I heard, your father sent you a letter using a south bird." he said.

[y/n] nodded, smiling sadly. "He want me to go back."

Wiper looked down on his lap. "You're leaving?"

[y/n] were unable to give him an answer because honestly, she don't know.

She knew she don't belong there. She has a place to return to but she don't want to leave Skypiea. She don't want to leave, Wiper.

As she spent her time with the Shandian warrior, [y/n] fell in love before she knew it.

He was always kind with her. He treats her well and accompany her all over the island. She know that he was probably nice to her because their ancestors were friends and that was what bonded them. But [y/n] couldn't help but to fall at the rough yet kind man.

So far, the only people who know about her feelings for the man were Conis and Laki who managed to make her confess after they caught her secretly watching the man as he trained the trainees.

"It's going to be lonely once you left."

Their it was. He was a natural. He didn't even know that those sweet words were the reason why she keep falling for him.

[y/n] closed her eyes. 'Honestly, I don't want to leave. But my father keep insisting that I need to go home and settle down with a man so that 'he could die peacefully'."

"Marriage?" Wiper raised an eyebrow. "You have someone you left behind?"

[y/n] opened her eyes to look at the man. His expression was still the same as normal so she wasn't sure what was running on his mind.

"I don't but knowing my father, he was sure to set me up with someone." she looked down to her lap. "I've never been interested in relationships before so he ways said that if I don't choose a man, he'll choose for me."

Wiper moved closer to her, making her look up to him in surprise, cheeks reddening.

"W-Wiper?"

"You said you've never been interested 'before'. How about now?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened more when Wiper leaned down to her, pressing his lips on her.

It was just a peck but it was enough to make her fave burn.

"How about you choose me?" Wiper said, looking at her with a hopeful look.

"Wiper... Does this mean..."

"Yes." he cut her. "I have fallen in love with you and according to Laki and Conis, you felt the same way."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. Those two... They swore not to tell Wiper. But then, maybe it was a good thing they did.

Tears of happiness fell from [y/n]'s eyes as she throw her arms around Wiper, hugging him tightly.

She nodded her head. "Okay. I choose you Wiper."

Wiper smiled, hugging the woman back. He looked up to higher skies as he silently thanked Noland not only for saving his people but also for [y/n]'s existence.

**END**


	7. Final Wish [Bartholomew Kuma]

She was intimidated. When [y/n] first met Bartholomew Kuma, she was intimidated.

He was a big man. [y/n] knows he could easily crush her with bare hands if he wanted too. Another thing was, his face holds no emotion. He was always stoic and it was hard for [y/n] to guess what he was thinking. It was unsettling.

The shichibukai agreed to be turned into a 'Pacifista', a human weapon.

Now, [y/n] don't understand why someone would agree with that? I mean, who would wanted to be turned into a heartless tool and be robbed of things such as emotions and free-will.

The one who would be performing the modification was Dr. Vegapunk who was a very mysterious person.

[y/n] has been working at that facility for five years, yet, she has never seen the guy. Sometimes, she even wondered if Dr. Vegapunk really do exist.

Being the one assigned to track the 'subjects' health, [y/n] was only allowed to roam the first to third level of that facility. Beyond that part, she was off limits. 

Dr. Vegapunk was assigned at the fourth level and [y/n] weren't required to meet him.

[y/n] was assigned to watch over Bartholomew Kuma's health. Her job was to make sure he was healthy and in top form before going to Vegapunk. The modification was quite dangerous so Kuma's health was very important.

She was shaking when she first did her check-up on him. But then, Kuma talked to her, calming her down.

She was surprised. She has never heard such a calming voice before. Sure, his face remained void of emotion but she could tell he was trying to make her feel comfortable.

Since then, she became comfortable around Kuma.

Years has passed. She became closer and closer to the bear like man and have grown to care for him not only as a doctor or friend but also as a woman.

She knew it was forbidden but she fell in love with that gentle and caring man despite of showing no emotion on his face.

"Ah. I'm sleepy! This cold weather is making it worse." [y/n] yawned after she finishes her today's check up over Kuma's health. 

She was actually quite disappointed that his body was in top form. 

That only meant that Vegapunk would be doing his modification tomorrow.

If [y/n] would be honest, she was against of what he was doing to Kuma's body. Little by little, Vegapunk was stealing Kuma's humanity and [y/n] feared the day that Kuma wouldn't be 'Kuma' anymore.

"Sleep." Kuma simply said.

[y/n] pouted. "I'm still on duty and if I go to my room to sleep, they would find out. Employees room system is being monitored. They would know I went in while still on the clock."

"Here then." Kuma suddenly picked her up and laid her on his lap, making her yelp in surprise.

Realizing where she was sitting, her face reddened.

"K-Kuma-san! What are you doing?!"

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up if I heard someone coming." he said, looking down to her.

"B-but-"

"Just sleep. You're tired, aren't you?" he said, pushing her on a lying position.

"F-fine. Just a bit." she said, laying her head down.

Kuma was a big guy. Even sitting, he was still a head taller than [y/n] so he was like a bed with [y/n] lying on his lap like that.

A small smile escaped her. "You're so warm, Kuma-san." she sleepily muttered.

Still no emotion, Kuma kept watch just in case someone went looking for her.

* * *

The next time [y/n] saw Kuma was a month after that last modification.

She was so happy seeing him again.

"Looks like you're in top form again, Kuma-san. You're good to go to the doctor for modification tomorrow." [y/n] said, clearing up her tools.

Kuma simply nodded as he stared at her. "You're not sleeping well, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"Eyebags. You looked tired too." he pointed out.

[y/n] sighed. She was busy and she was worrying about Kuma a lot, she was unable to sleep well.

Kuma then picked her up and put her down to his lap like the last time.

"Rest." he said, looking down to her.

"But I still have some things to do." she argued.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Rest and I'll let you go."

Sighing, [y/n] laid down on his lap. It was still comfortable as the last time but for some reason, his body was colder than the last time she slept on his lap.

"[y/n]?" Kuma called.

"Hmm?" [y/n] replied, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you."

[y/n] chuckled and looked up to Kuma. "What is that for?"

Kuma continued. "No matter what, promise me you'll find happiness. That's my only wish."

[y/n]'s smile dropped and questioned Kuma but Kuma remained silent, never uttering any more word.

* * *

"Good job, [y/n]. You're done with your job with the Pacifista." [y/n]'s superior told her, one morning.

[y/n] looked up to him in confusion. "With Kuma-san?"

The man smiled. "He is now fully modified. He is now the human weapon that we always wanted."

"W-what..." her body shook.

Unable to sense her feelings, the man continued. "He is being summoned today as a shichibukai at Marineford for Fire fist Ace execution."

"Doctor! Dr. Vegapunk wanted to talk to you." a voice suddenly called.

"Ah okay! I'll go talk to him." he patted [y/n]'s shoulder and cheerfully made his way to the fourth level.

As the man disappeared, tears fell from her eyes.

She remembered the last time she talked to Kuma.

"Is that why you told me that?" she whispered. "You want me to be happy? How could I do that?" she sniffed as she cried more and more.

* * *

[y/n] resigned from her job and returned to her old village.

She thought she could still go on but whenever she see the other pacifistas that shared Kuma's face, she could feel herself breaking.

Unable to endure it anymore, she left.

The life on her small town is simple but it was better being there than being on that laboratory.

"Hey! I saw some marine guys at the port!" a child said excitedly to his friend.

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Yeah! And there's a big bear looking guy with them!"

[y/n] froze hearing what the child said. Was that Kuma? Or a prototype?

She was hesitant to go see it but in the end, [y/n] decided to go.

* * *

"Make sure you check carefully! We need to make sure he is not here!" newly appointed marine, Sentomaru, ordered around.

The lower ranked marines scattered as they began their search.

Sentomaru then turned to the big bear like man, standing beside him. "PX-0. Check the area."

Former Kuma the Tyrant, now PX-0 turned his sight around for his target. Just then, his sight stopped on a young woman.

Noticing this, Sentomaru raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, PX-0?"

The cyborg walked towards the young woman.

"Hey! PX-0!"

He stopped in front of her making Sentomaru freeze.

Sentomaru recognized the woman as a doctor at the laboratory. He heard she quit a few months after PX-0's full modification.

"K-Kuma-san." she whispered as her tears fell from her eyes.

PX-0 reached a finger to her face, wiping her tears. Sentomaru stared in surprise not expecting that from the cyborg.

"Thank you for everything, [y/n]. Please be happy." PX-0 said.

More tears fell from the woman's eyes as she sobbed.

 _"So... That is one of the 'special programs' that Bartholomew Kuma requested that Dr. Vegapunk were talking about..."_ Sentomaru thought as he watched the scene.  _"He wanted to keep his memory of this woman."_

PX-0 remained motionless. He was just standing there.

Sentomaru decided to interfere seeing that PX-0 returned to normal.

"Let's go, PX-0. We still have some work to do."

PX-0 turned to walk away, Sentomaru turned to follow the cyborg but decided to look back to the woman who was already on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You heard what he said." he said, making the woman look up to him. "He was no longer the Bartholomew Kuma you know but that was his last will. If you care about him, then listen to his final wish. And that is for you to be happy. So live and find happiness." he said and turn to follow the empty shell who once called Bartholomew Kuma, the Tyrant.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. My Princess [Cavendish] [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 OF A TWO PART STORY.

"We got her." Suleiman nonchalantly said, throwing a sack down on the ground.

"Ow!"

"Oi! Suleiman! Be gentle with the lady!" Cavendish kneeled down and untied the sack. "Also, why do you have to put her on a sack?! I told you that she's my princess! Treat her with care!"

As the sack opened, a fist came out of it, hitting Cavendish straight to the face and sending him back.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cavendish cried as he stroked his aching face.

As the sack fully opened, a young scowling woman wearing an elegant long dress was revealed.

The woman has [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes which were now glued angrily to the captain of the 'Beautiful Pirates'.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" she angrily questioned.

As if what the woman said reminded him of what was going on, Cavendish hastily stood up and bowed, offering his hand for the lady to take.

"I came to take you away,y dear fiancé." the princely pirate said, sparkles and roses on the background.

The woman gave him a blank look. "Who are you?"

Cavendish let out a gasp. His eyes widened in disbelief. His could someone forget someone like him?!

"D-dont you remember me? I'm prince Cavendish from Burgeois Kingdom!"

"Ah... I remember you now. You're the exiled prince." the lady deadpanned.

Cavendish was stunned into silence with a heartbroken look. Even though it happened a long time ago, it still stings. And being pointed it out straight to his face by his princess nonetheless rubs a salt to the wound.

"So? Why am I here? Being kidnapped?" the princess questioned as she stood up, kicking the dirty sack away.

Snapped from his agony, Cavendish recomposed himself.

"Please don't use such a barbaric word. I didn't kidnap you, my princess. I just merely took you away when I heard that they were marrying you of to another prince which is us unfair to me who you were promised first."

"Ohh... I see. So you heard princess Sylvia is going to marry prince Gervais." the princess nodded as if seeing what happened now.

Cavendish nodded. "Yes! I was still a child when you, my dear is promised to me."

The princess nodded. "Yeah. The only problem is you got the wrong princess."

Silence. "Pardon?"

"I'm princess [y/n]. Sylvia's younger sister."

* * *

Cavendish gloomily laid his head on the table. A bottle of wine and wine glasses on the side.

How did he ended up doing such a stupid mistake.

So all this time, he has been spying the wrong princess?!

The last time he met Sylvia was when they were still children. Even though they were engaged their kingdom were so far apart giving them no chance to meet. Still, it was so stupid of him not to recognize his own fiancé. He really was disappointed to himself.

And what more, it was going to be hard to return since the kingdom's navy were now after him. They wouldn't let him go even though he was a former prince and the former fiancé of the princess.

Princess [y/n] was now resting on the room he provided for her. Observing her, Cavendish could tell now that she was nowhere like Sylvia.

Sylvia was what you could call the very epitome of being a princess.

Sweet, well mannered and gentle. [y/n] on the other hand was.... Different.

She was running from left to right, looking starry eyed at every part of the ship, curious about what everyone was doing and asking everyone to tell her stories about their adventures. She was fascinated with piracy.

Cavendish sighed. He needed to hurry and take Sylvia away before she gets married. He also needed to return [y/n].

Cavendish sigh. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

* * *

[y/n] giddily rolled on the floor of her room.

Can you believe it?! She was on a pirate ship! A real pirate ship!

Ever since she was a child, she has always found pirates cool. Most of her books were all about pirates too. She loved that they were so free and could go anywhere and see many things!

She cursed her fate. She never wanted to be a princess. There was no fun in that! 

She hates going to that stuffy party, listening to those fake people and studying those boring princess lessons. What more, it seems that her only worth was to be married off to some strange weirdo they call a prince. Like Sylvia.

[y/n] could tell that Sylvia don't like the guy but being a well trained princess, she couldn't say anything. That was why she was their parents favorite. She was obedient.

[y/n] on the other hand was the trouble maker. She acts like a boy, her dress were always muddy and she loved to walk around barefoot.

Her father always told her to act like a lady or else no prince or noble would want to marry her.

"Well screw them! I don't want to marry a prince!" [y/n] sat up and looked around the room, smiling. "What I want is to be free."

* * *

[y/n] was woken up by the wound of screams and steels.

She sat up and groggily made her way to the door.

No one was in the hall and it seems that the sound was coning on the deck.

She then tiptoed towards the door that would led her to the deck.

She opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight.

An enemy pirate boarded the ship and were fighting against the Beautiful Pirates.

"Ohh~ A real pirate fight~" she giggled.

She watched from the door in fascination making sure no one would spot her.

She then found Cavendish in the middle, fighting enemies with his sword.

She watched in fascination. She used to watch the knights train back on her kingdom.

When she was a child, she tried to imitate them but when her mother found her holding a sword, she gets in trouble. Her father scolded her that a decent princess must never hold a sword.

Since then, all she could do was to watch the men train.

Cavendish moves differently than the knights. He moves flawlessly as if he was floating or maybe dancing.

Guarding his back was the guy who put her on a sack called Suleiman.

His moves were a lot more rougher than Cavendish but she could see that the man was also skilled.

[y/n] smiled. "I'm glad they kidnapped me."

* * *

The next day, [y/n] was called for breakfast. It seems that Cavendish wanted to have breakfast together.

As Suleiman led her to the halls of the ship, [y/n] found herself looking around.

It was a pirate's ship but it looked fancy like a high class hotel. The floors were carpeted, the walls has paintings and there were some marble statues here and there.

When they reached the dining hall, [y/n] found the noble pirate waiting.

"Good morning princess [y/n]. Please join me for breakfast."

[y/n] smiled and nodded.

Cavendish pulled a seat for her like and took a seat on the other chair.

The breakfast were served and the two began eating.

"Last night was fun." [y/n] suddenly said making the blonde look at her questioningly.

"Last night?"

"We were attacked right?" [y/n] grinned. "I saw you guys fight. It was so fun watching."

Cavendish choked on his wine. He didn't know she was watching. He felt terrible. He can't believe a princess saw such a brutal scene.

 Cavendish was about to apologize when [y/n] continued.

"You're so good with sword! I couldn't help but to watch in fascination! You're so cool!"

Cavendish's eyes widened at her pure admiration over his swordsmanship.

He suddenly felt warm. He wanted to cry. Just when was the last time someone praised him so honestly?

"Ah... Well I'm a great pirate and a great prince."

[y/n] nodded in agreement. "You know when I first met you, I thought you're just a good for nothing ex prince but I changed my mind. I think you're really awesome, Cavendish!"

"Re-really?!" Cavendish eyes widened. "You really think that?"

[y/n] nodded. "Yeah!"

Cavendish grinned. "Hmm... Well I could show you more of my amazing sword skills."

[y/n]'s eyes brightened. "Really?!"

Cavendish laughed proudly. "Yes! I, the princely pirate Cavendish will show his great fighting skills!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Few more weeks has passed since [y/n] was mistakenly abducted.

She was actually enjoying her time there. She found Cavendish awesome.

They become a lot more closer and his crew seems to warm up to her.

She even managed to make Cavendish and Suleiman teach her how to hold a sword and some basic sword skills which she enjoys a lot.

Cavendish has become really fond of her too thanks to her sparkling admiration to whatever he does.

However, good things must come to end. He received a message from [y/n]'s kingdom, begging him to return princess [y/n].

Cavendish silently stared at the letters on his hand. He really don't want to return [y/n].

At first he thought she was a 'defective princess'. Someone who don't even deserve to be called that. She acts boyish, fascinated by something a princess normally don't like and so on. Yet as he spent his days with her, he actually found a charm on that personality of her.

He actually enjoy that she acts like one of the men and that she don't mind hard labor and dirt. 

He actually found her once helping the men scrub the deck to his horror. 

When he scolded her, she just laugh at him, telling him, scrubbing the deck won't kill her and it was a fun job. 

He can't see what was fun with that but he ended up laughing at that.

* * *

"Cavendish?" a voice sounded from the door.

Cavendish turned and found [y/n]. He force himself to smile. "What is it?"

[y/n] entered the room and stood in front of him.

"I heard my parents were trying to make a deal with you. They wanted you to return me, aren't they?"

Cavendish nodded. "They said they will pay me ransom." he snorted. "Why do I need money? I have a lot of it." he said handing [y/n] the letter.

[y/n] took it along with the envelope when suddenly, a small paper fell.

[y/n] curiously picked it up. Her eyes widened seeing what it was.

"What's that? It was on the envelope?" Cavendish asked.

[y/n] nodded, handing it over to Cavendish.

Cavendish read it, making his eyes wide.

"Please return my sister. I beg you. Please return her and take me instead. Its me you wanted, right? Meet me at the empty island near Bourgeois kingdom in three days. Please." It was a letter from Sylvia. She probably slipped the paper on the envelope before it was sent to Cavendish.

[y/n] stared at Cavendish. That's right. It was Sylvia he originally wanted to abduct. He just mistakenly thought she was Sylvia.

Closing her eyes, she let a sigh. She then took Cavendish hand.

Cavendish looked at her with a questioning look.

"This is your chance." [y/n] said. You want Sylvia? Then all you had to do is to return me. Dont worry." [y/n] gave him a reassuring smile. "You can trust her. If she said she'll come with you if you return me, then she will do it."

Cavendish stared at their joined hand. 

Is that what he really wanted?

* * *

[y/n] sighed. Tomorrow morning, Cavendish would return her and in exchange, Sylvia would go with him.

She felt sad. She actually like Cavendish now. He was a really fun guy and she learned a lot of thing from him.

"If only I'm his fiancé." she muttered. But she's not. It was Sylvia he was engaged with. Well... Why would someone choose her over Sylvia.

Sylvia is perfect. Beautiful, gentle, kind, sweet and a perfect princess. She's the opposite of her.

[y/n] closed her eyes. She wanted Cavendish to be happy so it's the right thing to do.

* * *

The day they will meet Sylvia finally came.

Cavendish, [y/n] and Suleiman we're the only once who came to island to meet Sylvia.

They found her alone in the middle of a clearing.

Her eyes brightened in relief seeing [y/n].

"[y/n]. I'm glad you're okay." Sylvia said.

[y/n] smiled and turned to Cavendish. "Well here's Sylvia. Just... Just please make her happy. She's a really kind woman. She deserve happiness." [y/n] said as she willed herself not to cry.

[y/n] then turned to Sylvia. She made her way to her sister and took her hand.

"I know you don't want to marry your current fiancé. Go with Cavendish. You'll be free if you do. And you will enjoy yourself. It was really fun being with him." [y/n] said in a hushed voice.

Sylvia then reached up to her cheek and wiped a liquid in there. "You want to be with him, right? That's why you're crying."

She looked at her older sister in surprise. She didn't even realized she was crying.

[y/n] reached to her face and wiped her tears.

"Don't worry about me." she said. "It's you he wants so this is the right thing to do."

Sylvia smiled, looking over [y/n]'s shoulder. "Is that really what it is?" Sylvia said making [y/n] look up to her questioningly.

"From the expression of your face, I could tell that you had a change of heart."

[y/n] turned to Cavendish when she realized her sister was talking to the pirate.

[y/n] stared at Cavendish who was biting his lip.

"Cavendish..."

After a while, Cavendish looked up to [y/n] with determined look.

In a flash, he was beside [y/n], grabbing her on the waist, pulling her to him.

"Ca-Cavendish!"

"Princess [y/n]! I'm kidnapping you! And princess Sylvia! I don't need ransom! Tell your father I don't plan on giving her back!"

[y/n] looked up to him in surprise. As she realized what was going on, her eyes teared up. So he chooses her over Sylvia?

Sylvia let a smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"B-but Sylvia they will make toy marry that man!"

"[y/n]? I'm your older sister and it's my job to sacrifice for you." Sylvia smiled. "Don't worry about me. Go and be happy with him."

"Th-thank you." [y/n] said in tears.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go now! The kingdom's navy tends to patrol the seas in this area. Go hurry and leave!"

* * *

Cavendish and [y/n] watched as the island gets smaller and smaller as they sail away.

"Are you sure its me you want? I'm nowhere near Sylvia. I'm not girly, sweet or gentle. I'm not like everyone's princess." [y/n] said, eyes not leaving the island.

Cavendish smiled and took as step behind her, hugging her. "You're not everyone's princess. You're my princess."

[y/n] smiled. She was finally free. Free to go anywhere, free to do what she wanted and free to be with the man she wanted to be with.

**END**


	9. My Princess [Cavendish] [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 OF A TWO PART STORY.

It was strange.

[y/n] has been with Cavendish for three months now and she found it strange that Suleiman locked Cavendish room from the outside every night when it was time for Cavendish to sleep.

She was so curious and began asking everyone about it. 

However, everyone seems to avoid her eyes as they refused to tell her about it.

She asked Suleiman as well but he told her to ask it directly to Cavendish which she did only to get no answer from the man.

To uncover the mystery behind it, she even tried to seduce Cavendish into sleeping with her but the pirate refused which brings her to now.

[y/n] sat on her bed, sulking. She wanted to know Cavendish secret that's why she wanted to sleep on the same room as him but that was not the only reason. She actually feel lonely.

They have been lovers for three months and up until now, he still refused to sleep on the same room.

He keep going on about how it was inappropriate for a princess like her. Well, bullshit! She was no longer a princess! She was now a pirate!

She just want his loving affection! Was that too much to ask?!

"Stupid Cabbage."

* * *

"Where is she?" Cavendish asked as Suleiman entered the captain's quarters.

"On her room. I think she's still sulking." the former war criminal turned pirate replied.

Cavendish sighed as he picked up his wine glass and emptied it. "This stupid Hakuba is ruining my love life." he cried. "I don't want to hurt my princess' feeling but I need to hide this cursed creature from her. It's for her safety." he shook his head. "Hakuba wanted to get to her, you know?"

"He does?"

Cavendish nodded. "Every night, he would try to take over even if I'm still awake and then he would argue with me about her. He said, whatever belongs to me belongs to him!" he slammed his hand on the table, spilling the wine. "As if I'll let his filthy hand touch her!"

"Why don't you just tell her about him? I'm sure she'll understand." Suleiman suggested.

Cavendish shook his head. "I don't want to taint my beautiful image from her. For my princess, I'm perfect. Which is the truth. I'm the most perfect man in this world." Cavendish said while making strange poses.

Suleiman just stared with an unamused look. 

* * *

The next day, the 'Sleeping White Horse of the Forest' docked on an island.

Cavendish was so heartbroken when [y/n] started to ignore him that day.

Without saying anything, she walked away from the ship.

Worried about her safety, he sent Suleiman after her.

And so, Suleiman ended up baby sitting her.

"You're eating a lot." Suleiman pointed as he sat in front of her with a coffee on hand.

[y/n] on the other hand we're eating sweets after sweets like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut it! I'm upset! Let me eat in peace!" she said, reaching for the next dessert.

"He's just trying to protect you, you know?" Suleiman said.

"From what?! All I want to know is why are you locking him up every night as if he is an animal!" [y/n] snapped, glaring to the man.

"He's protecting you from himself."

This make [y/n] look at the man questioningly. 

However, Suleiman said no more.

* * *

That night, everyone on the 'Sleeping White Horse of the Forest' were fast asleep.

After Suleiman made sure that the captain's room was properly locked, he head back to his room and sleep.

Unknown to him, Hakuba sliced the wall of Cavendish room and escaped.

* * *

[y/n] were fast asleep when she heard a sound.

Groggily, she opened her eyes and saw Cavendish, standing beside her bed. 

It was dark but she was sure it was Cavendish. The silhouette kinda looked like him. 

"Cavendish?" she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here? It's evening." she asked, totally forgetting that he was normally locked up inside his room at night.

Cavendish remained motionless. He was just standing there without a word.

"Cavendish?" [y/n] called his name again, beginning to found him strange.

She reached towards the lamp and was about to turn it on when a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from reaching the lamp.

"Ca-Cavendish?"

She gasped when Cavendish forced her back on the bed.

Her eyes widened in fear as he climbed on top of her. Upon closer look, she realized that even though he looked like Cavendish, he was a different person.

"Who are you?!"

"It's me." the man said. "Your lover."

"You're not! Cavendish is the only man for me!" she yelled.

"If you love Cavendish, you must accept me too. After all, I'm part of him."

"W-what?!" [y/n] stared at the grinning man in confusion. What in the world was he talking about?!

"Do you know why Cavendish have been exiled?" the man asked.

"W-well... I heard all the women on their kingdom refused to get married because of him."

The man chuckled. "That is one of the reason, yes. But the main reason is because I exist."

"What are you doing talking about?! I don't understand any single thing you're saying!" she screamed, getting impatient.

She tried struggling but the man only tightened his hold on her. "Let me go! Bastard! Cavendish!!! Help me!!!"

The man holding her, laughed. "He won't hear you. He's sleeping." he grinned. "And as long as he sleeps, I won't disappear."

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

"I am called Hakuba, Cavendish's alter ego."

[y/n]'s eyes widened. "What?!"

"When he sleeps, I came out. I'm sure you've heard about that incident at Rommel Kingdom."

"The... Kamaitachi of Rommel?"

"That's no kamaitachi. It's just me, slashing those worthless sorry excuse of a human to death."

[y/n] stared up at him in fear. She now knew why Cavendish was being kept locked inside his room every night. She now knew why he refused to sleep beside her. It was to protect her.

She gulped in fear. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

Hakuba chuckled. "Of course not. You're my princess. I will never hurt my princess." he said as he dropped beside her. 

He then wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. [y/n] stiffened.

"I just want to have my turn with you. That selfish Cavendish refused to let me get close to you."

"Y-you won't kill me?" she asked, fearfully.

"I won't." Hakuba said pressing his face on her hair. "What belongs to Cavendish belongs to me. You belong to him, then you belong to me too. I won't let him hog all your affection."

"So, you're still Cavendish?" [y/n] pressed more. She needed to make sure that he was really Cavendish.

"I'm the stronger and better part of him." Hakuba replied.

"That's good then." [y/n] let a sigh of relief as she turned to face Hakuba. She wrapped her arms around him and scooted closer, pressing her face to his chest.

"You're not scared anymore?"

[y/n] shook her head. "I'm not. I don't care about how many people you killed. As long as you're Cavendish, I don't care."

"I-is that true?" a softer voice said.

[y/n] looked up in surprise and almost burst to laughter seeing that half of the man's face was of Hakuba's while the other half was Cavendish's.

"Don't just come out of nowhere! Cavendish!" the Hakuba side yelled.

"Shut up! You bastard! I told you not to come close to my princess!" the Cavendish side yelled back.

"She's my princess too! Selfish jerk!" Hakuba shots again.

"Look who's talking?! You're the selfish one here!" Cavendish shots back.

Unable to hold her laughter anymore, [y/n] laughed.

The two sides of the pirate turned to look at her in confusion.

"S-sorry. It's just... Haha! You guys are funny."

The two sides suddenly grinned.

[y/n] yelped as she felt strong arms, pulling her.

"W-what-"

"You want to sleep with me, right?"

* * *

"You and Hakuba are terrible." [y/n] moaned in pain as she pulled the blanket to her naked body, turning her back to the now, 'full' Cavendish.

Beside her was the equally naked Cavendish, with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. We got carried away."

"You do know it's my first time, right! Hakuba aside, you should be much more gentler!" she scolded.

"Sorry." Cavendish apologized again, pulling her closer to him. He then pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Forgive me, please?"

[y/n] sighed. "You're lucky, I love you." she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Cavendish smiled, hugging her tightly.

They were quiet for a while. Without a word, enjoying each other warmth.

Cavendish however needed to make something clear. Something important.

"Hey, baby. Are you really fine with me, having an evil alter ego like Hakuba?" Cavendish asked.

[y/n] opened her eyes and turned slightly to him.

"Do you really think I'll sleep with you two if I'm not fine with it?" she sighed. "I told you. I don't care how many people you have killed. I'm no saint. And I'm not the kindest person out there who felt sorry for every single people who dies. I'm selfish and I only care about myself and to those people who are close to me. So you don't need to worry."

Cavendish finally let a relieved sigh. "I'm glad." he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Now, go to sleep and let me rest. You brute who couldn't control yourself."

Cavendish laughed as he closed his eyes. "I'll be gentle next time."

"Who said there will be next time?" [y/n] said, also closing her eyes.

Cavendish just let a chuckle at that. 

After all, he knows she wouldn't be able to resist him.

 _"There will definitely be a next time."_ he thought before falling asleep. 

This time, it was a peaceful sleep without Hakuba taking over his body.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. I Can See Your Future [Basil Hawkins]

"I'm still against this alliance that you guys wanted." [y/n] said making her captain, Kid and Killer turn to her.

"And why is that?" Killer questioned.

"I don't trust them. Hawkins and Apoo can't be trusted." she answered.

"Wait a minute." Kid glared at Killer. "I know aboutabout Hawkins but Apoo?!"

"He'll be able to help, Kid." Killer simply said.

"I don't like that guy." Kid said in distaste.

"Try to be civil with him. If we want to bring red hair Shanks down, we need help." Killer reasoned.

Silence. But then...

"I'm still against this."

"I still don't like Apoo."

Killer sighed. There was no reasoning with these two.

* * *

The alliance has been finalized to [y/n]'s annoyance. Well, that was what Heat told her.

She actually never left her room ever since the two visiting captain came to their hideout.

She was so annoyed with Kid and Killer, she decided to lock herself inside her room.

Heat was the one who brings her food and along with it, news about the alliance.

The day that Kid has had enough of her stubbornness came.

The captain came barging into her room, dragging her out.

"Let me go! Kid!" [y/n] struggled against the red haired's grip.

"Shut up! You're pissing me off!" Kid shots back at her.

If she was just a normal crew member, Kid wouldn't bother with her and probably kill her. But she was his and Killer's childhood friend. They grew up together they were like brothers and sister.

"Kid, I'm warning you! Don't piss me off!" [y/n] warned him although [y/n] was pretty sure the guy wouldn't listen.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Kid!"

* * *

"Oh? And who is this?" Apoo questioned when Kid dropped [y/n] on the chair in front of the men.

"[y/n]. Our navigator." Kid answered.

[y/n] frowned as her eyes turned from Apoo then to Hawkins whom she gave a death glare as she saw him staring intently.

"What're you looking at, scarecrow?" she spat.

"I could see your future." he said.

"Well I don't want to hear it. So shove it." [y/n] said, turning her head away from the blond captain. "I don't even believe in fortune telling." she muttered after.

Hawkins began laying cards in the air. "A giant bird will attack you later."

"I said I don't want to hear it!" she growled.

Hawkins let a smirk as if mocking her making [y/n] fume in anger.

"Why you..." She don't like the guy.

* * *

"Hahaha! You're so stupid, [y/n]!" Kid said laughing loudly.

[y/n] sent him a glare. "Go to hell, Kid!" she shots before wincing. "Ow! Be careful! It damn hurts!" [y/n] yelled at the medic of the Hawkins Pirates.

"Don't yell at our doctor. It's your fault why you got attacked by the bird to begin with. Didn't I warned you?" Hawkins said as he played around with his cards.

[y/n] sent the man a nasty glare. "Shut up! Its your fault I got noticed by that damn bird anyway! If you didn't follow me and decided that 'it was fun' to annoy me, this wouldn't happen!"

"I didn't annoy you. I just told you that the card said that you'll trip on a root. It happened right? And your scream attracted the bird." Hawkins stated making [y/n] more mad.

"Not to mention, the shiny jewelries you are wearing attracted it more." Apoo added before dodging the glass that [y/n] had thrown at him.

"You just keep going and going, huh? Shut up bastards!"

"Calm down, [y/n]." Killer said finally interfering. "Don't move and let the doctor finish his job. Also, they keep annoying you because you keep reacting to every single thing they say."

[y/n] let a huff, settling back on her seat. Killer was right. These men had twisted hobbies. It was better for her to calm down and act like a mature sane woman since these men were far from mature at all.

Apoo and Kid continue their teasing but [y/n] ignored them, not even bothering to talk back.

"Meh. You're not paying us attention. Boring." Apoo said, losing his interest in her.

"Its not fun when you're like that." Kid added as they finally ceased the teasing.

[y/n] silently smirked. They finally shut their mouth.

[y/n] mentally laughed at this when Hawkins finally talked.

"A chewing gum would be stuck in your hair later."

"SHUT UP!!!" Needless to say, the other two captains started ganging up on her again.

* * *

Weeks has passed ever since that alliance between the three pirate group happened.

[y/n] (whose hair was now chopped short after her hair caught the chewing gum that were stuck on the wall) had enough of Basil Hawkins.

The guy keeps following her wherever she goes, giving her his predictions and warnings and so on.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to piss her off (since his face always looked serious) or it was just his twisted hobby to follow a girl around.

"At least I managed to escape him today." she sighed as she walk through the forest.

Just then, a sudden earthquake shook her, making her fall on her butt.

"Wh-what the hell! What's going on?!"

An explosion sounded and now on alert, she pulled her daggers out and run towards the direction of the explosion.

As she get into the site, she froze seeing what was in front of her.

Around the place were unconscious pirates from the three pirate groups (some were probably dead) and standing in front of all the chaos was the yonkou Kaido.

"N-no way." she fell down seeing who it was.

Kaido was there, Kid, Killer and Apoo were on the ground and Hawkins were being crushed by the gigantic man's hand.

"Hmm?" Kaido turned his eyes to her as he noticed her. "A woman?"

"Tsk. Damn it. [y/n], run..." Kid tried to get up but fell back to the ground.

Tears fell from [y/n]"s eyes as she gritted her teeth in anger seeing the state everyone was in.

"Damn... [y/n]... No..." Killer managed to say as his eyes widened seeing what was running in [y/n]'s mind.

"Why are you looking at me like that, woman?" Kaido's voice rumbled.

"G-go... Run..." Hawkins let a pained groan as Kaido tightened his grip on him.

[y/n] stood up, her grip tightening on her dagger. She looked up to Kaido with pure hatred despite of the tears on her eyes.

"Stupid woman... You can't fight him..." Apoo managed to choke hic voice out this time.

"Tsk... Run!" Hawkins shouted.

"Let him go!" [y/n] shouted at the yonkou. "How dare you hurt everyone like that!"

"What are you going to do then?" Kaido grinned.

"Die!!!" Raising her daggers, she run towards Kaido with the intention of killing him.

"Heh." Kaido threw Hawkins away and prepared for [y/n].

[y/n] attacked but was later captured by Kaido.

"[y/n]!!!" Someone shouted although she has no idea who it was.

[y/n] let a pained scream as Kaido squeezed her body.

Her body was weakening. She was losing her breath and her sight was getting blurry.

Before passing out, she heard Kid and Killer screaming her name.

* * *

[y/n] shot up from the bed. She breath heavily as she just woke up from her nightmare.

But then, pain coursed through her body. "It... It wasn't a nightmare?" [y/n] whispered as she noticed the bandages covering her beaten body.

The door of the room opened and came, Hawkins.

"H-Hawkins..."

"The cards told me you're up." he said.

[y/n] ignored that and instead questioned him. "Where is everyone?! Where am I?! What happened with everyone?!"

Hawkins remained quiet and that silence made [y/n] tear up.

"Kid and Apoo were taken by Kaido. I managed to take you and escape while the others were left on that island."

[y/n] glared at him in anger. "Why did you only help me?! Why didn't you save the others?! You should have saved Killer, Wire, Heat and everyone too! But no! You didn't!" she shouted as tears fell from her eyes 

"They're alive, Kid and Apoo too. I didnt saw death hovering over them. So don't worry."

[y/n] gritted her teeth. "If that's the case, I'll go and save Kid." she said as she got up.

Hawkins however stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Get out of the way, scarecrow!" she glared at the man.

"If you go now, the probability of your death is 100%. 80% chances of you getting lost since you don't know where Kaido's hideout was. And 50% chances of you getting caught by the marines."

"Enough of that! I don't care! If I ended up dying, then so be it!"

Hawkins sighed. "I can't let you die." he said. "If I let you go now, then your future that I've seen would never happen."

"Can you stop with this fortune telling of yours already?!" 

Hawkins stared at her. "It's not fortune telling this time. Its a vision." he said, looking at her with a serious look. "Normally, I only see probabilities, what was going to happen today, chances of deaths if one did something. But sometimes, I could also see my future, years from now."

"What are you talking about?" [y/n] stared at him in confusion.

"It only happened once before this new vision. I saw myself on a ship, being called a 'supernova' with a high bounty. I saw that vision when I was a child."

"Y-you said you saw my future."

"Well yeah. But it was not really your future I am seeing, it was mine." he said.

"W-what?"

"Do you want to know what that future is?" Hawkins said and reached towards [y/n]'s cheek, surprising the young woman. "You, running around the deck, chasing a little boy and a little girl. They are five years old and are twins. Both had blond hair and your eye color. Once you caught them, you started tickling them, making the children laugh. Then, a man walked out to the deck and seeing who it was, the children run to him, hugging his legs when they reached him."

[y/n]'s eyes widened more as he continued.

"The man then told the children to go and bother uncle Kid and uncle Killer making them giggle before running off to find the two. Now, alone with you, the man pulled you into his chest and pressed his lips to your soft ones, whispering words of love on your sweet lips." as he said that, Hawkins then pulled [y/n] to his body, wrapping his arm around her waist before pressing his lips on her, making the young woman froze. 

Hawkins walked forward, not breaking the kiss until [y/n] felt the bed behind her. Hawkins then pushed her on it before getting on top of her.

"And then, when the man pulled away, you whispered his name. The name of your husband, Hawkins."

[y/n]'s cheeks reddened as she stared at the man.

Hawkins then leaned to her neck and planted kisses in there.

[y/n] on the other hand were frozen. She tried to process what the man just told her and it took her a while to do so.

"Y-youre going to become my husbandhusband?"

Hawkins pulled away, looking at her. "If you go to find Kaido, that future will not happen but if you stay here and wait until we figure a way to save Kid and Apoo, my vision of the future will surely happen." he said and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning on her ear. "That vision is six years from now so were going to have a child this year or maybe next."

"Th-then... Kid and Killer won't die? They're in your vision after all." [y/n] questioned with a hopeful look.

"Yes." Hawkins replied, kissing her again.

[y/n] let herself go and kissed the man back. If marrying the guy would keep Killer and Kid alive, then she'll marry the man, one hundred times over.

Besides, Hawkins wasn't that bad. 

And maybe... Just maybe, she'll learn to love him in the future.

**END**


	11. I'll Save you from your Madness [Caesar Clown]

They worked under Vegapunk together.

Caesar and [y/n] has been with each other ever since they became the government's scientists.

They used to argue a lot but [y/n] do care about Caesar. Caesar on the other hand was a selfish bastard who only care about himself.

When that fated day happened at Punk Hazard destroying the whole island, [y/n] almost died.

She was already on thethe ship, but when she realized Caesar was not there, she run back to the chaos and tried to find him.

Vegapunk was the one who found her, on the verge of death and saved her. He dragged her to the ship and helped her stabilize the poison on her body.

It was also Vegapunk who told her the truth, destroying all the trust she has for Caesar.

Vegapunk told her that the experiment that have gone wrong wasn't his, but Caesar's. Another thing was, it wasn't an accident. Caesar purposely released that poisonous gas to destroy Punk Hazard.

Even though it was all Caesar's fault, Vegapunk took all the responsibility for everything that Caesar have done.

Since that day, [y/n] swore to capture Caesar. She even quit her job as a scientist, joined the navy and ate acid-acid fruit to get stronger. 

She wanted to capture Caesar not because she wanted revenge. 

No. She didn't want that. Despite of everything, she still care about Caesar. She believed that the man have gone insane and if he was on his right mind, she believed he wouldn't have done what he did. 

The reason why she wanted to capture him was because she wanted to save him. She wanted to save him and to make sure he won't end up hurting anyone anymore because she still believe that if he was in the right mind, he wouldn't do such despicable things. She wanted to free him from his sins by capturing him.

For years, she dedicated her life in locating Caesar Clown.

Many times, she almost got him. She tried her best but like a gas that he was, it was hard. 

And then, suddenly, he was gone. She couldn't find him anymore. She knew, he have found a place to hide and found a powerful person to protect him.

She was frustrated but she won't ever give up.

She need to 'save' him no matter what.

And then one day...

"You found Caesar?!" [y/n] stared at her fellow Vice Admiral, Smoker. 

"Yes. At Punk Hazard. He has been using children, pirates and prisoners as guinea pigs in there."

"Children?" [y/n] gritted her teeth as her fist tightened. "Where is he?"

Smoker closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. But Trafalgar took him. He made a deal with me and since I'm in no position to refuse, I ended up letting him do what he wanted." he opened his eyes, looking seriously at [y/n]. "I apologize. I knew you want to-"

"No. Its fine." she cuts him. "I'm actually relieved that you didn't capture him. After all... I want to be the one to capture Caesar."

Smoker stared at her for a while before nodding. "They were headed to Dressrosa. I'm not sure what he was planning but it seems that it has something to do with Doflamingo who was the one Caesar was working for."

[y/n] nodded. "I see. So he's the one who was protecting Caesar." [y/n] turned and walked away.

Smoker remained there, watching her walk away. He knew where she was going. She was going to Dressrosa.

"Can you really do it?" Smoker questioned making [y/n] stop on her tracks.

She didn't bother to turn around though. She just remain standing there with her back on him.

"You care about that bastard, right?"

[y/n] smiled and continue on her way. "The reason why I could do it is because I care so much." she said.

As she left the headquarters, she made her way to her ship.

_"Just wait for me Caesar... I'll save you from your madness no matter what."_

**END**


	12. A Dying Child's Happiness [Nami] [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a three part story. The reader is a child.

"Onee-chan!" Tashigi heard the children called as heavy footsteps sounded throughout the ship.

"Huh?" Tashigi turned and found the kids they saved from Punk Hazard looking at her with a panicked look. "What's wrong?"

"[y/n]-chan turned into a pillow!" the boy, Doran said.

"What?" Tashigi stared at the boy in confusion.

"No! I think she wasn't there to begin with!" the girl, Mocha said this time. "She probably pretended to lie on the bed but when no one was looking, put a pillow in there."

Tashigi stood up in panic. "When in the world is she?!"

"I think she sneak into the pirate nee-chan's boat." Biyo said and looked down (since he turned into a giant and was bigger than an adult) to Tashigi on the verge of tears. "[y/n]-chan is really sick and the master didn't give her candy because he said it will make her sickness worse. He said her sickness is different than to ours! She said she don't want to go home since her parents would just cry."

"Sick? Cry? Why would they cry?! I mean, they would be really happy if they see her." Tashigi looked up with a questioning look.

Mocha sniffed as she started crying. "[y/n]-chan is dying. We heard the master said she won't have long to live!"

"What?!"

 

"[y/n]-chan! What are you doing here?!" Nami stared at the child.

She was supposed to be with the marine lady. Yet, she found her on Sunny and what more, they were already docked behind the elephant leg meaning she has been hiding when they were at Dressrosa, fighting that weird woman, Jora!

"So she has been hiding here all this time." Brook muttered and remembered hearing a sound Como g there. At first, he thought it was just a mouse and let it be.

"Ah... No wonder some food were missing." Sanji said. He kinda felt bad, beating the shit out of Luffy and Usopp thinking it was them who were stealing food.

"I'm sorry." [y/n] sniffed. "Its just... I don't want to go back to my mom and dad." she said, holding at the heart pendant on her neck.

Chopper walked closer to the child. "But don't you want to see your parents. I mean, you know you'll never see them again."

Nami and Sanji looked over the reindeer with a confused look.

[y/n] shook her head and smiled at Chopper. 

"Its better that way, tanuki-chan."

* * *

With a sleeping [y/n] tied on Sanji's back, the four, plus Momonosuke and Caesar walked on the back of the big elephant called island of Zou.

"Dying?!' Nami stared at Chopper wide eyed. " [y/n]-chan is dying?!"

Chopper nodded. When I did a test on her, I saw that she was really sick and she don't have much long to live.

"What did you do to her?!" Nami punched Caesar on the face, sending him to the ground.

"Ow! I didn't do anything! When she was brought to me, she was already sick and dying! I didn't even gave her any candy!" Caesar glared. "Just be happy I didn't killed her despite of the fact that she has no use to me."

"You bastard!" Sanji kicked him this time.

"Ow! You guys are really violent!"

"Chopper, can you really not do anything?!" Nami looked down at Chopper with a desperate look.

Chopper shook his head sadly. "Even Law said that she don't have much long left to live."

Tears filled Nami's eyes as she turned to the young child, sleeping peacefully.

She gently stroke the child's head. "[y/n]-chan..."

* * *

Nami, Sanji, Brook and Chopper managed to save Zou and the Minks from Jacks crew.

All those times they were struggling, [y/n] was just blissfully sleeping.

Caesar said that her sickness was making her sleep a lot for some reason and it was normal. Sanji and Nami were suspicious, not trusting the scientist but Chopper told them he was telling the truth.

[y/n] woke up later when Sanji and Caesar have gone with Capone Bege.

"Huh? Nee-chan?" [y/n] rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She slept well, the bed was soft and comfortable.

"Ah! You're up! Good!" a voice said.

She looked behind her and found a sheep. Her eyes widened as she realized she was sleeping on a big sheep's body and that sheep just talked.

"Am I dreaming?" [y/n] muttered.

Just then, Nami entered the room.

"[y/n]-chan! I'm glad you're up!" she smiled in relief.

"Where are we nee-san? I think I'm still dreaming. The sheep talked."

Nami giggled. "No, you're not dreaming. Were at Zou and he's not just a sheep. Pastor Yomo is a Mink."

"Mink?" [y/n] looked at her in confusion.

"Yes! Uhmm... They're like big cute cuddly stuffed animals who could talk."

Upon hearing that, [y/n]'s eyes brightened.

"Want to meet the other Minks? They're really nice." Nami grinned.

[y/n] smiled brightly. "Yes!"

* * *

Nami smiled as he watched [y/n] play with Momonosuke and the Minks children. 

She really enjoyed playing with the Minks. Probably because they were like plush animals and it was probably a child's fantasy to have a moving plush toys.

Chopper sat beside Nami, joining her at watching the children.

"Seeing her like this, it is hard for me to believe she's going to die soon." Nami said. She could feel her eyes tearing up.

"If only we found her before it gotten worst." Chopper said.

Nami nodded in agreement. "The only thing we could do now is to make her remaining days a happy one."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. A Dying Child's Happiness [Tony Tony Chopper] [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a three part story. The reader is a child.

 

"Chopper!" Momonosuke called out in panic.

Chopper turned and screamed seeing [y/n] on the ground, writhing in pain.

"[y/n]-chan!" Nami and Chopper stood up and run to [y/n].

"She suddenly fell down." one of the mink child said.

Chopper reached up to her temple. "This is bad. She suddenly got a high fever." he looked up to Nami. "Let's bring her inside."

"Okay."

"I... I'm okay." [y/n] said, forcing herself to sit.

"[y/n]! Don't force yourself!" Momo grabbed her shoulder.

[y/n] turned to Mono and forced a smile. "I get sudden fever like this all the time. Its normal."

"It's not normal! Its dangerous if that happened all the time!" Chopper shouted.

Nami picked [y/n] up. "Let's go inside and have Chopper get a look at you?"

"Okay." she said, getting weak from the pain and fever.

Chopper followed Nami with a determined look. "I'll do my best, [y/n]..."

* * *

A few more days has passed since [y/n] fell asleep.

Chopper was working hard. He only sleep for a few hours before going back to his research. He need to find a way to save [y/n] no matter what. He knew it was impossible but Luffy could make impossible possible. Why can't he?

"Dr. Chopper. You need to rest." Tristan, the nurse mink said looking at him worriedly.

"I can't. She don't have much time left. I need to save her before it's too late."

Tristan bit her lip. "But her disease has no cure."

"I know." Chopper said. "But I need to do something." Tears fell from Chopper's eyes. "She's still a child. There were still a lot of things she could do. But..." he sniffed.

"Dr. Chopper..."

Chopper looked back on his notes and books. "I'll do everything I can to save her."

* * *

The next morning, Chopper felt someone poking his cheek. He sleepily slapped the hand away and tried going back to sleep. However, the poking continued along with small giggles.

He opened his eyes and found [y/n] smiling brightly while poking his cheeks.

"Good morning tanuki-chan!"

"[y/n]!!!" Chopper jumped and hugged [y/n]. "I'm glad you're okay!"

[y/n] smiled and hugged Chopper back. But as she pulled away, she suddenly frowned.

"You look tired." [y/n] worriedly said.

"Ah... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. What's important is you're feeling okay now."

[y/n] smiled and nodded.

"How about you go and eat breakfast? Go and find Momo."

[y/n] nodded. "Okay. See you layer, Tanuki-chan!" 

Chopper smiled as he watched the child run out of the room.

As she disappeared on his sight, he turned back to his books with a determined look. "I need to continue my research..."

* * *

[y/n] was feeling good that day. There were no pain and no fever.

She was full of energy and played with Momonosuke and other mink children.

But as it gets darker, she noticed that 'tanuki-chan' never cane out of that room.

"Momo-chan? Do you know what tanuki-chan?" [y/n] asked the samurai kid.

"He's not tanuki, you know? He's a reindeer."

"But he looked like a tanuki and acts like one."

Momo sighed, shaking his head. "I think he was trying to find a way to cure you. He has been working nonstop ever since you fell down a few days ago."

"But it has no cure..." she muttered looking over the house where the 'tanuki' was. "I'll go check on him."

* * *

"Chopper-san. You need to rest." Brook said, looking at the little reindeer worriedly.

"No. I need to hurry and find cure for [y/n]." Chopper said determinedly, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"But... I heard the mink doctors said it was impossible. Specially at this stage. The disease has already scattered on her whole body."

"I know." Chopper sniffed, tears falling from his eyes. "But I still want to try. I still want to save her."

"But you're going to be sick instead if you continue this." Brook tried to reason but Chopper has made his decision. Despite of it being hopeless, he still want to try.

"Tanuki-chan?" [y/n] called out as she stood in front of the door.

"Oh, [y/n]!" Chopper wied his eyes and sniffed. "What is it?"

"That's enough." she said, surprising the reindeer. "Please don't make yourself suffer anymore for my sake."

Chopper's eyes teared up again. "But [y/n]."

"I'm happy." she smiled. "I'm happy that you and everyone came to save us. And I'm happy to meet you, the kids, the minks and the marines even though they were scary."

"[y/n]..."

"I'm dying but I'm happy. I'm really happy so..." she steps inside and walk towards Chopper. She then took his hoofs on her hand. "Before I leave this world, I wanted to see you and everyone happy to."

Unable to hold himself anymore Chopper cried and hugged [y/n]. "[y/n]!!!"

[y/n] smiled, hugging the reindeer back. Beside them, Brook was crying too.

"No more research, okay?" [y/n] said.

Chopper pulled back and sniffed. He nodded his head. "Okay."

[y/n]'s smile widened. She smiled brightly as if her days weren't numbered.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. A Dying Child's Happiness [Brook] [Part 3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of a three part story. The reader is a child.

"This is terrible." Brook muttered, looking down to the child.

The little girl was breathing heavily and he could tell she was suffering.

"[y/n]-chan... Hold on. Chopper-san and Nami-san are on their way to gather herbs for your medicine. Be strong." Brook whispered.

The child groaned in pain. He knew she was dying and the best the medicine could do was to ease her pain.

It was hard for Brook to see a dying person like that. He have seen enough death. He don't want to see any of that ever again.

But death was part of a human's life. Everyone would meet their end someday. After all, not everyone have a devil fruit that would grant them everlasting life.

He managed to escape death. Well... Barely. Not everyone could do that.

"Skeleton-san?" [y/n]'s weak voice called out.

"Ah! I'm glad you're awake." Brook said, looking down to the child.

[y/n] smiled weakly. "I think I'm dying." she said.

Although he don't have heart anymore, Brook could feel his heart ripping. Hearing that she was dying from a child's mouth was a really sad thing.

"N-no. Chopper-san and Nami-san is coming to help you. You're not going to die. Just hold on for a bit. Okay?" Brook tried to encourage her but the child's smile says that she has given up and already accepted her fate.

"You're a musician, right? Skeleton-san?"

Brook nodded. "Can you play that song you played back at Punk Hazard?"

"Bink's sake?"

[y/n] nodded and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile. "Please send me away with that song."

Brook's eye socket widened. A long time ago, he heard the same request from someone.

"Captain... Yorki..." he muttered.

"Can you do that, Skeleton-san?"

Brook nodded. If this is what she wanted, then  that's what he's going to do.

Brook took his violin out and started playing 'that song', Bink's Sake.

  
 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
Umikaze kimakaze namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

 _Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro

 _Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho

  
As Brook's performance ended, he turned to look at the child but choked seeing that she wasn't breathing anymore.

"[y/n]-chan?" he called.

He reached towards her and shook her but the smiling child who looked like she was just sleeping remained motionless.

"We're back!" Nami shouted as she entered.

Chopper followed behind her. "I'll start making the medicine so-"

"Chopper-san. Nami-san." Brook interrupted and turned to the two. He shook his head. 

Nami dropped all the herbs she was carrying as her hand flew to her mouth. Tears welled up on her eyes.

Chopper runs to the body of the child and checked for any signs of life but as he found none, tears fell from his eyes.

That night, tears were shed and as the burial took place, the pirate song 'Bink's Sake' echoed all through the island of Zou.

**END**


	15. Big ChangeChange [Helmeppo]

Years ago...

"What are you doing?!" [y/n] grabbed the marine's arm as she tried to stop him from wrecking the flower shop that her late father left to them.

"I'm sorry." the marine apologized. "It was Captain Morgan's son's order." he said and pulled away from the young lady before going back to his job.

"T-that guy..." [y/n] bit her lip as angry tears welled on her eyes.

"[y/n]..." her mother tearfully called out to her.

[y/n] turned and made her way to her. "I'm sorry, mom. If I only knew he would do this, I should have accepted when he asked me to be his girlfriend."

The older woman shook her head and smiled through her tears. "You don't need to sacrifice for me."

"But father left this shop to us and what are we going to do now? Without the shop, what are we gonna do for a living?"

"Don't worry." her mother said. "We'll manage somehow."

* * *

Present day...

"Here's your food."

"Thanks, [y/n]-chan."

[y/n] was now working at a navy headquarters cafeteria at one of the HQ's in new world.

After their shop was destroyed, [y/n] and her mother left Shell Town and lived with her mother's sister at Sabaody.

Her aunt worked at the Sabaody's Navy HQ's cafeteria and helped her and her mother to also get a job at the HQ as waitresses.

Sadly, her mother died from sickness one year later.

Alone, [y/n] worked hard and when she was given a chance to be transferred to the New World, she didn't hesitate to go.

And after a few years, she managed to become a chef although she still helped serving the hungry marines.

"You're going to be busy from tomorrow onwards." the next marine in line said.

"Why?"

"I heard more marines would be transferred here." he said. "Including some officials."

"If that's the case, I'll make something special tomorrow." [y/n] giggled.

"I can't wait for tomorrow then! Everything you make is good!"

[y/n] smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

The next day, [y/n] was on her way back to the kitchens. She had delivered Fleet Admiral Akainu's food at his office. He don't really go to cafeteria so it was [y/n]'s job to make sure that the Fleet Admiral won't starve.

"I need to hurry back. I heard a ship from the Paradise has arrived. I'm sure they are hungry." she thought as she walked.

Just as she turned on the corner, she bumped on someone.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Oh!"

Probably with instinct of a trained soldier kicking in, the one she bumped into automatically grabbed her, holding her and keeping her from falling.

"T-that was close." she muttered before looking up to the one who stopped her fall. "Thank you." she smiled.

The one she bumped into who was also the one holding her, froze.

"Are you alright, miss?" the man walking with the man asked. He has pink hair and wore a senior officer marine coat.

[y/n] looked over and saw that they were being accompanied by lower ranked marines meaning they must be of high status.

Embarrassed at bumping into important men, she stepped back. "I-I'm sorry." she apologized, bowing her head.

"I-Is that you [y/n]-san?" the man she bumped into stuttered.

[y/n] turned her eyes to him, as well as the pink haired officer.

She looked at him in confusion. Why does he know her?

She stared at him. He has long blond hair, a visor, a hat. Nope... She don't remember ever meeting the guy.

"You know her? Helmeppo-san?"

[y/n] froze. "Helmeppo?!" her eyes widened hearing the name that the pink haired officer said.

"Y-yes, Coby-san. I know her." he said with a pained look.

Tears welled up on her eyes seeing the man who destroyed the only thing that her father left for her and her mother.

In a sudden burst of anger, [y/n] raised her hand and slapped Morgan's son across the face to everyone's horror.

"Lieutenant Commander!" the marines shouted in chorus.

The other officer, Coby just stood wide-eyed.

[y/n] knew she was going to be punished. The man was of high ranking and she, a mere cook slapped him in front of the people who probably respected him not knowing how twisted he was. But she didn't care. They could execute her or kick her out if they want but she won't apologize. Not to this good for nothing asshole.

Everyone was in shock but one soldier finally reacted. "What do you think you-"

Helmeppo raised his hand, stopping him from whatever he was going to say.

He just stared back to [y/n] who was now shaking in tears and anger.

"I'll never forgive you... I hate you!" she screamed and run away, leaving everyone standing in shock.

"L-Lieutenant Commander." The Lieutenant who were escorting them approached him. " I'm truly sorry. I'll make sure she'll get punished for what she did."

"No! Please don't!" Helmeppo turned to the man.

"B-but..."

"No matter what she does to me, don't ever do anything to her." he turned, looking to the direction where [y/n] run off to. "I did something terrible to her a long time ago. That slap wasn't even enough to pay for what I did."

* * *

Coby and Helmeppo entered Coby's new office.

As the door closed, Coby turned to Helmeppo.

"Mind telling me what really happened with you and the girl?" Coby asked. "She seems really angry."

Helmeppo sighed and took a seat at the couch. "It all happened before you and Straw hat arrives at Shell Town."

"Oh." Coby nodded already knowing where the story was heading to. Since it happened before they met Helmeppo, it must be one of his evil deed when he was still riding on his father's influence.

"[y/n]-san is one of the prettiest girl on that town and I really like her a lot." Helmeppo shook his head. "One day, I told her that if she accept to be my girlfriend, I'll make sure their flower shop business would prosper. But of course, she refused and you know me at that time. I don't accept any refusal that well." he chuckled bitterly. "I was so enraged but I thought, If I wreck their business, she'll come running to me begging for help."

"But that didn't happened." Coby deduced.

Helmeppo nodded. "The next day, after I ordered the destruction of their shop, I found out that she, along with her mother boarded a ship and left Shell Town."

Coby sighed. He could see that the man was regretting what he did. 

Helmeppo did something bad to him back then too but he was not the type to hold grudges. However, not everyone was like him. 

Also, what he did to her was a lot more terrible than what he did to Coby.

"I... I just want to make up for every bad thing I did to her. I ruined her life and made her suffer. And I even told her that I love her so much back then." he spat. "I hurt her. Where's the love on that?!"

"All you need to do is to show her you've changed." Coby said.

Helmeppo looked up to him. "It's not that easy."

"Of course its not!" Coby snorted and made his way to his desk. He sat in his chair and looked at his friend. "You did something bad, you need to pay for it and work hard to earn forgiveness. Stop trying to run away, Helmeppo-san."

Helmeppo looked down and nodded. That's right, it was going to be a difficult task but he need to work hard to earn her forgiveness.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Few days has passed ever since that fated day she slapped Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo.

She was still waiting for her punishment but up until now, she wasn't being summoned which was actually strange.

Knowing Helmeppo, he would go ballistic and make sure anyone who crossed him will be punished. So why?

[y/n] continue her job at the cafeteria and for some reason, no one was asking her about that scene with Helmeppo.

She thought that the news that the cook slapped an officer would scatter like a wildfire but again, for some strange reason, no one was talking about it.

Today was [y/n]'s day off and she was spending her day with her friend who was a waitress at the headquarters, Melissa. They were on a cafe, talking about Helmeppo.

"I'm really surprise about that story of yours." she said. "I did talk to him once and he was nothing like what you're saying."

"I'm not lying." she deadpanned. "I wouldn't slap a man for no reason."

"Of course I know you're not lying. What I'm saying is that maybe he already changed?"

"So what? Am I supposed to forget that he destroyed the shop which is full of my father's memories just because he changed?" she snapped and stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back." she said and left before Melissa could protest.

* * *

[y/n] made her way to her room at the headquarters. But then, a bouquet of flowers in front of the door caught her eyes.

She picked it up and entered her room.

She pulled the card attached and read what was written.

_"I know I did a lot of terrible things to you and I know it's hard for you to forgive me. But please... Give me a chance... -Helmeppo."_

[y/n] gritted her teeth and threw the flower at the trash can.

"Do you really think you could get me by giving me a flower?" she coldly said and turned away from the trashed bouquet.

* * *

"[y/n]-san!" Helmeppo approached her.

She just returned from shopping some ingredients for the banquet tonight.

[y/n] continue on her way, not bothering to turn to greet the marine.

Helmeppo however kept following her. "Do you want me to carry that, [y/n]-san? It seems heavy."

[y/n] keeps going, not even bothering to look at the man.

"[y/n]-sa-"

"Helmeppo-san!" Coby called out from a distance. "We have a meeting!"

Hesitantly, Helmeppo turned to left not before giving [y/n] a sad glance.

* * *

Few more weeks has passed...

Helmeppo was being so persistent trying to talk to [y/n].

[y/n] however continued to ignore her.

Until one day...

"Assigned at Captain Coby's ship?" Vice Admiral Tsuru nodded.

The Captain and the people under him which includes Helmeppo, were going to be sent to an island to help the people. She was ordered to join to feed the people as the men helps them rebuild their homes.

Recently, pirates attacked the island, leaving the place in ruins.

"B-but why me?" she asked in confusion. The organization has special cook for situations like that.

"The captain personally requested you for this mission." the old lady said with a shrug.

"What?!"

* * *

"What?!" Helmeppo stared at his friend and superior with wide eyes. "Why did you do that, Coby-san?!"

"Watching you try so hard and fail continuously is painful to the eyes, you know?" Coby sighed. "I'm giving you a chance to make up with her so you better work hard."

* * *

The way to the island was quite awkward for Helmeppo. He felt bad for [y/n] because it was pretty obvious she didn't want to be there.

They reached the island after three days of sailing.

The moment they get there, [y/n] started to do her job.

Helmeppo, along with the others also began their work.

Both of them became too busy, so Helmeppo couldn't really talk to her freely.

As everyone busily worked together, they failed to see a big ship docked on the back of the island, hidden by the gigantic rocks.

* * *

[y/n] tossed and turn. She couldn't sleep. The place was so humid, it was hard to be comfortable.

Giving up from trying to sleep, she stood up and left her tent. Just as she walk out, she saw some kids sneaking to the forest.

"Just what are they thinking? Oi! Kids!" she run after them.

As she get further into the dark forest, she tried to find the kids but they disappeared.

She look around worriedly. What if the got attacked by boars? Or bears?

She was about to return to the camp to ask the marines help when she suddenly heard the children scream.

Her eyes widened and run towards the direction of the sound.

* * *

"Don't hurt us please!" the children cried as a group of pirates stood in front of them.

Among them was a big man with axe hand.

"What should we do to them, Captain Morgan?"

"What else? It's going to be troublesome if they ratted us out to the marines. I doubt they worth a lot anyway."

The pirates chuckled darkly as they prepared their swords. They closed into the children but suddenly...

"Get away from them!!!" Stones were thrown at the men.

"What the-"

"Kids! Run!" a woman shouted making the kids scramble away.

The axe-handed guy turned his eyes to the woman. And as their eyes met, the woman froze. "A-axe-hand Morgan!"

* * *

"Help! Help!" Helmeppo was woken up by crying children.

He run out of his tent in alert and run towards Coby who were talking to the children.

"Coby-san?! What's going on?"

Coby turned to Helmeppo, pale-faced.

"Pirates. They got [y/n]-san."

Helmeppo's eyes widened and without even waiting for Coby's order, he run towards the forest.

* * *

"Let me go!" [y/n] struggled against Morgan as he dragged her away. "What do you think you're doing?! You were a marine aren't you?!"

"That was a long time ago." he said.

"What are you planning to do to me?!"

"Were on a slave business. We'll probably earn a lot if we sell you."

"W-what? Let me go!!!" she struggled more but the man's grip was tight. "Help!" Tears fell from her eyes. She was scared. 

But she knew it was hopeless, once she was brought to their ship, it was all over.

"No... Please... Help me..." More tears fell. "Helmeppo!!!"

She was thrown to the ground when Morgan pushed her away to protect himself from a attack.

[y/n] looked up. Her eyes widened seeing who it was. "H-Helmeppo?"

"What are you doing here, father?" Helmeppo questioned through gritted teeth as he clashed weapons with his own father."

"Oh? So its you, brat. Look at you! You used to be a useless brat but you're a high ranking marine now, eh?" Morgan sneered.

"And you are nothing but a filthy pirate now." Helmeppo replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for prospective slaves. I'm on a slaving business now."

"And you think [y/n]-san would make a good one?"

Morgan chuckled. "Men would pay for pretty things. You have to admit, even you would pay a lot for her."

"Don't treat her like a thing!" Helmeppo sliced but Morgan jumped away.

"Why are you so angry? You're just bad as me! Didn't you destroyed her family business before?"

Helmeppo glared at his father. "I regretted what I did to her as much as I regret having you as a father!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she stared at Helmeppo. He was saying that with all of his heart. [y/n] could tell. Truth to be told, she knew he was regretting everything. She knew he changed but she was just bitter and stubborn, she refused to talk to him. But looking at him now...

"Helmeppo..."

"Helmeppo-san!"

"Damn it! Fall back!" Morgan ordered and glanced to Helmeppo. "You look good in that uniform." With that, he left.

Coby and the others arrived. "Where are they?!"

"Sorry. They escaped." Helmeppo said, looking away.

Seeing Helmeppo's expression, Coby nodded. He knew that something happened and he knew Helmeppo would tell him later.

"[y/n]-san." Helmeppo helped [y/n] up. "You're shaking."

"I... I'm sorry. I was just scared. So..."

Helmeppo pulled her to his chest. "It's okay. They're gone. I won't let him go near you, ever again."

His words sent her relief and along with that relief were more tears. She cried and buried her face to his chest.

"Thank you, Helmeppo."

* * *

A few days later, Captain Coby and his whole team were sailing back to the head quarters.

[y/n] stood on the deck watched the waves with a gentle smile.

She felt better now. She never thought that forgiving Helmeppo would give her a relief. She felt free.

"Er... Ahem."

[y/n] turned and raised an eyebrow seeing who it was.

"What is it, Lieutenant Commander, Helmeppo?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Please. Just call me Helmeppo. It sounds weird with you calling me that." he stepped beside her and look down to the waves.

"Did you get into trouble for not chasing after your father?" [y/n] asked.

He shook his head. "I told Coby-san everything. He knew my situation even back then." he sighed. "I'm quite disappointed with myself though. Back then, I swore not to hesitate and catch him once I saw him but... I still can't."

"Well, he's your father."

"But still..." [y/n] reached over and held his hand.

Helmeppo turned to her in surprise.

"Enough of that topic. I think you still owe me."

Helmeppo nodded. He knew he did many terrible things to her. "I'll do everything. Just tell me what you want.

[y/n] grinned. " A date."

Helmeppo's face flushed. "D-d-d-date?!"

"You don't want to?"

"I want to!!!" he shouted, surprising everyone present on the deck. His face reddened more as he realized everyone was now looking at him.

[y/n] giggled and kissed his cheek. "See you later."

* * *

Coby walked out to the deck and screamed seeing Helmeppo holding his bleeding nose.

"D-did [y/n]-san do that?!" he asked thinking the woman attacked his friend.

Helmeppo nodded. "She's going to be the death of me."

**END**


	16. Welcome Back, Goodbye [Rob Lucci]

"Oh? So you really are back." a [h/c] haired woman with piercing [e/c] eyes entered Rob Lucci's room. 

The CP9 assassin turned to face the woman as Hattori flew towards her, as if greeting her like an old friend.

"[y/n]."

The woman gently pat Hattori's head as he landed on her shoulder. The pigeon who was normally calm was trying to rub his head on her cheek, asking for more attention. It was pretty obvious that he was very attached to the woman as much as he was attached to his master, Lucci.

"I heard you were no longer assigned at Enies Lobby anymore." Lucci narrowed his eyes. "Why you didn't told me?"

[y/n] stared back to the man for at least a few seconds before letting a shrug. "You're at Water 7. How could I tell you? Also... Do you even care?"

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Hattori flew away from [y/n] and perched on the window.

Lucci sent the woman a glare. "I'm your husband, I have to know where you were going to be sent."

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why didn't you told me you we're going to be sent to Water 7 for a mission and will be gone for years?" Lucci clamped his mouth as she continued. "Years, Lucci. You married me then after one year, you disappeared, not even leaving a damn letter. If it weren't for Spandam's big mouth, I wouldn't have known where you have gone to!"

He looked away. "It's a secret mission."

[y/n] glared. "Secret huh? So you don't even trust your own wife to keep that secret with you?"

Lucci turned with a harsh glare. "[y/n] you-"

"Oh right! The only people who knew we're married is you, me, Kalifa, Jabra and Kaku." she let a bitter laugh. "It doesn't matter if you trust me or not since to most of the people's eyes we're just coworkers, huh? Is that it?"

Lucci didn't bother to say anything. He only stared back to the woman which she returned with a glare.

After a while, [y/n] sighed and turned away. "I only came here to see you since Kalifa sent me a call through denden three days ago, telling me that you'll be coming back. I need to go back to CP8 headquarters. I still have a lot of things to finish. My boss was kind enough to let me come here even though we're busy. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for him. He has been really kind to me, after all."

Lucci narrowed his eyes. "Your boss. Who it is?"

"Doesn't matter." [y/n] said. 

Lucci suddenly grabbed her arm tightly, making her wince in pain.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" [y/n] tried to pull away but Lucci tightened his grip more.

"Don't tell me you're whoring yourself to that man?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened and before she could stop herself, her other hand had slapped him.

Lucci's grip on her loosened as he turned his head to her.

"All I did all this time is to wait for you." she said through gritted teeth.

Lucci remained staring at her, not uttering a single word.

After a short while, [y/n] turned and walked away.

Lucci didn't made a move to stop her, he just watched her walk away.

As [y/n] reached the door, she stopped. "Ah... Right. Welcome back, Lucci and..." she turned the knob and opened the door. "Goodbye." she walked out and closed the door.

Lucci knew what that meant. She was leaving. For good. And once she left Enies Lobby, he would never see her ever again.

True, he wasn't affectionate to her but that doesn't mean he didn't love her. He loves the woman and he wanted to be with her.

He knew that he needed to go after her. But his stupid pride won't let him.

Hattori flew on his shoulder and nudged him, telling him to hurry and catch up to her.

Swallowing his pride, he took a move when his denden mushi sounded.

He hesitated but answered it.

"Yes?"

"Come over my office! Now!" It was Spandam.

He walked out and turned. He could still see [y/n] on a distance, walking away.

But instead of going after her, he turned to the other direction where Spandam's office were located.

"Duty comes first." he muttered to himself, trying to make himself believe that when in reality, it was just his pride talking.

**END**


	17. Next Time [X Drake]

It was a very intense fight. A dinosaur versus a titanoboa.

The Drake Pirates kept their distance from the two creature in fear of being accidentally hit by either of them.

The cold was beginning to bother them as they stood at the snow covered island, waiting for the fight to end.

It was normal for them to watch these two fight. Their captain, X Drake who were in his dinosaur form now was always the primary target of Marine Vice Admiral [y/n], the titanoboa.

From what they heard, she was Drake's lover back when he was still a marine but now that they were on different sides, she was set on killing him.

Their captain however, refused to take her life. No matter how many times they meet and fight, he never caused her a fatal wound that would take her life. His crew were also warned not to lay their hands on her. So no matter how annoying it was whenever she gets on their way, his men has no choice but to leave her alone.

"Her devil fruit was kinda strange." One of the men said. "Was that a snake series?"

"Nah. The captain said, her devil fruit was also of ancient type. See? She's bigger than normal snakes. She could probably eat five large humans in one go." the other one answered with a shiver. "Anyway, I heard her mother was from Amazon Lily. That was probably how she managed to get a hold of that devil fruit. I mean, most of the snake type devil fruits were on those women's possession."

A loud pained sound from the snake echoed as she fell on the ground, sending the snow on the ground away. The titanoboa then shifted back to her original form. A young woman with [h/c] hair.

"Its finally over." the Drake Pirates sighed in relief.

This always happened, the marine finds Drake, they would transform, they will fight for hours as if they're animals of prehistoric era and then, their captain Drake would win.

Drake returned to his original form and stood in front of the fallen woman.

[y/n] looked up with pure hatred. "Kill me." she said through gritted teeth. Drake wasn't sure if it was because of cold or anger.

Drake stared at her for a while before taking his cape off. He then put it on the woman's shoulder making her more angry.

"What are you doing?! I told you to kill me!!!"

"You're going to catch a cold. Call your subordinates and tell them to pick you up." he said and turned to leave.

"Drake!!!" she shouted making the man stop. "Why?! You always defeats me! You have your chance to kill me! Why do you always keep me alive!!!" Tears fell from her eyes to the red blood covered snow.

Drake remained silent before he started to walk away, leaving the sobbing [y/n].

"The next time I see you, I'll kill you! Drake! I'll kill you!!!"

Drake closed his eyes. "See you next time, [y/n]."

**END**


	18. D [Monkey D. Luffy]

D. The gods sworn enemy. That's what Monkey D. Luffy was.

In other words, [y/n] was supposed to hate him. After all, she was a Celestial Dragon, a descendant of gods.

But why was it that she found him amusing?

She heard many things about him. He defeated countless strong men, burned the World Government's flag, joined the 'War of the Best' and the one that took the cake, punched a Celestial Dragon on the face.

She actually laughed so hard inside her room when she heard about that incident.

The thing that came out of her mouth at that time was "Serves him right. I hope he lost a tooth or two".

Despite being a Celestial Dragon herself, she actually hated her kind. That includes her parents who thinks they were above someone else.

[y/n] didn't want to be a Celestial Dragon. She wanted to be free. She wanted to go to a faraway place and be free. But that was not going to happen as long as her parents keeps their eyes on her.

She was trapped on her status as a Celestial Dragon. That was she thought, until one day.

"A-are you Straw Hat Luffy?" [y/n] asked as she stared at the young man eating her dinner that were brought inside her room. Trying to pull him away, was a orange haired woman and a long nosed guy.

She was on a ship that will bring her to some castle town she didn't know. It was a formal visit but she wasn't really listening when her parents explained where she was going or what she was supposed to do.

She have gone outside to check over her horse that she brought with her but when she returned to her room, she found a stranger eating the food on her table while her companion were trying to pull him away.

She recognized the man as Monkey D. Luffy or as everyone calls him, Straw Hat Luffy.

"You're Straw Hat Luffy, aren't you?" she repeated, looking at him hopefully.

The pirate swallowed the food on his mouth as he stared at her.

His two companion gasped upon seeing her.

"T-that attire..." the orange haired woman pointed at her with a shaking finger.

"Ce-celestial Dragon?!" the long nosed guy exclaimed.

"Lu-Luffy! We need to leave! Let's find a food somewhere else!" the woman shook the eating guy.

Hearing the name the woman said, [y/n]'s eyes brightened.

She was about to say something when someone knocked at her door.

"Saint [y/n]! Is there anything wrong?!" a marine called out from outside the door. He probably heard the sound coming from her room and assumed that something was wrong.

The woman and the long nosed guy paled at the sound of the marine's voice. Straw Hat Luffy on the other hand was still eating.

"Nothing's wrong! Go away! I'm practicing the greeting I would use at the gathering." [y/n] said.

Straw Hat's companion stared at her in confusion.

"I... I see. I apologize for bothering you." Footsteps sounded as the man walked away.

Once he was sure the marine was gone, the long nosed guy talked.

"Why did you lie? Don't you consider us pirates an enemy?!"

[y/n] smiled and shook her head. "I'm not the same as the other Celestial Dragon. I don't hate pirates or think I'm above anyone else."

"You're a good person then?" Straw Hat Luffy asked.

[y/n] chuckled. "I don't really consider myself a good person but I think I'm at least better than the other Celestial Dragons. Anyway, what brought you to our ship?"

"We're searching for food." the captain pirate answered. "We already emptied our pantry."

"I see. You'll find the food storage at the end of the hall. Take anything you want."

"Really?! Thanks!" Luffy laughed.

"Why are you helping us?" the orange haired woman asked. She seem suspicious of her.

[y/n] smiled. "You people are fascinating."

"What?"

"I read a lot of things about you and it was really funny how you guys toy with the government."

"But you're a Celestial Dragon. Aren't you on their side?" the long nosed guy asked.

"It's not like I want to be on this side." [y/n] sighed. "I don't really have a choice but to be 'me' because this is what I am born with." she looked up to them. "Do you hate me because I am born as this?"

Luffy chuckled. "Nope. I think you're a good person. I like you."

That answer made [y/n] smile brighter. "I'm glad."

"What's your name again?" Luffy asked before stuffing his mouth with more food.

"Oh! Right! My name is [l/n] [y/n]."

"I'm Luffy. This is Nami and that's Usopp."

"[y/n]-san, where is this ship headed?" Nami asked.

[y/n] shrugged. "I wasn't really listening when my parents told me where I am headed. But I think I was supposed to attend a gathering."

"You don't look like you wanted to go." Usopp commented.

[y/n] sighed and shook her head. "I never really liked going to those kind of stuffy gathering."

"Come with us then!" Luffy suddenly said making Nami and Usopp stare at him in horror. "Join my crew!"

"Luffy! What are you saying?! She's a Celestial Dragon!" Nami screamed.

"They would assume that we kidnapped her! And since she's a Celestial Dragon, marine admirals would chase us!" Usopp added.

"Hmm? So what?!" Luffy said, picking his nose.

"What do you mean 'so what'?! We'll make enemies we don't want to make!"

"But Usopp, you hit a Celestial Dragon before. At Sabaody."

"That was an accident." Usopp cried, tears of fear falling from his eyes.

[y/n] watched their exchange in amusement. A laugh escaped her, making the three look at her.

"You guys are really amusing." [y/n] said and turned to Luffy. "Thank you for inviting me, Straw Hat-san. But they are right. You'll be branded as kidnappers if I come with you. I like you people so I don't really want that to happen."

"But you don't want to be here, right?" Luffy said.

[y/n] nodded. "Yes. But maybe being in this position isn't a bad thing. You see, I could do anything I want without people questioning me. And since I am free to do anything, I probably could use my position to help you someday."

"But you're still trapped in this position called Celestial Dragon." Luffy stated.

[y/n] smiled. "How about this. Can you let me join your crew if we ever met again? I think this is not the time for me to go with you yet. But someday, can you give me a place that I could be whoever I want to be if we met again?"

Luffy stared at her for a while before smiling widely. "Okay! Someday!"

"Thank you."

* * *

The marines bit their lip as they were forced to load food to a pirate's ship.

It was an order from a Celestial Dragon and they can't go against a Celestial Dragon's wishes.

They don't know what was running to the young lady's mind though.

Why was she helping the pirates? And what more, it was the Straw Hat Pirates. Didn't they attacked a Celestial Dragon back at Sabaody?

"Bye! Be careful, everyone!" [y/n] waved as the pirate's ship sailed away.

"See you someday! [y/n]!" Straw Hat Luffy waved back.

The marines watched the strange sight. They were told not to attack and to stand silently. They can't do anything and they were frustrated.

She was supposed to hate him. He was a 'D' after all. And he was supposed to treat her like an enemy, she was a Celestial Dragon. But the smile on their faces as they said good bye to each other showed that there were no hostility between them.

As they stared at the young Celestial Dragon, it didn't occur to them that someday, she would become '[y/n] the Fallen One', a criminal offering support to the Revolutionaries and later on, the wife of the Pirate King called Monkey D. Luffy.

**END**


	19. Sweet [Sicilian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S JUST SAY, IT WAS PEACEFUL IN ZOU NOW AND THIS HAPPENED AFTER BIG MOM, KAIDO AND KANO'S TROUBLE. FURRY GALORE... LOL.

 

* * *

It was an accident that [y/n] ended up landing at Zou.

She was an escapee. A criminal hunted by the government.

She was not actually dangerous. It was just that, the government thought that her inventions were dangerous to the humanity. They wanted to dispatch her at all cost.

[y/n] was from Karakuri Island and she respects Doctor Vegapunk who also hailed from the same place.

She wanted to be like him although she has no interest in devil fruits or other research the old Doctor was into. 

Her interest really lies on making mechanical robots with human emotions. She knew about the creation of Pacifistas. Although she was impressed at how Vegapunk turned a human being into a cyborg and made a copy of him, [y/n] was still against it.

Why turn a human into a emotionless scrap metal? Emotions was what make someone alive. Without any more emotion or free will, Bartholomew Kuma was as good as dead!

Anyway, [y/n] escaped the government agents chasing her using her invention. A flying mechanical bird, fueled by cola. She got the idea of using a cola as fuel from a doctor friend who told her about a cyborg patient they had who uses cola as energy source.

At first, she thought it was strange but later realized that it was a better power source than gasoline.

Her mechanical bird did fly beautifully until the cola tank was dried empty, sending her hurling to the back of a gigantic elephant where a race called mink lives.

She was injured and to her surprise, the minks treated her wounds and even let her hide on their place.

Rumors said that minks hates humans but their treatment to her was the opposite.

Now, she were living with them for already three years and were part of their society.

"How's the mechanical arm, master Nekomamushi?" [y/n] asked as the gigantic mink cat ate his lasagne using the mechanical arm she installed on him.

"It's a big help, goronyanya. It was quite painful when you put it on me but it worth it."

[y/n] chuckled. "Well, I need to attach the wires to your nerves. I tried to put an anaesthesia but it wasn't working. I can't inject more so I don't really have much choice. But I'm impressed at how strong you and master Inuarashi, being able to withstand the pain."

"Feh. Don't lump me with that dog." Nekomamushi said in distaste before letting a smile. "You know, ever since you came here, our life became easier." he said as his eyes scanned the area where minks walked around with some, holding one or two of her inventions. "Your inventions made the rebuilding of our ruined home much faster. We owe you a lot."

[y/n] smiled, shaking her head. "I'm the one who need to thank you. You gave me a home. A place where I could stay and do what I want freely." she looked down on her lap as a sad smile escaped her. "The government thinks that what I'm doing is dangerous when in reality, I just want to make something that would help others."

"Goronyanya! You don't have to worry anymore. You're helping us now. Do whatever you want. Invent to your hearts content!" the monster cat laughed, patting [y/n]'s head.

"[y/n]!!! We're back!!!" Carrot waved as she run to [y/n]'s direction.

"Carrot!" [y/n] smiled and wrapped her arms around the young mink who jumped to cuddle her. "Glad to see you back."

"How are you, [y/n]?" Pedro who was following Carrot asked, smiling warmly. Behind him was Wanda.

"I hope everyone didn't gave you trouble while we were away." Wanda added.

[y/n] smiled shaking her head. "They were well behaved."

"That's good-"

"[y/n]!!!!!!!!" A voice sounded, making everyone turn their heads.

"Sicilian?"

[y/n] recognized the lion mink running to their direction as the captain of Inuarashi's Musketeer Squad, Sicilian.

The guy was quite extreme and dramatic but he was a good guy and [y/n] do like him.

He was the one who first found her unconscious when her mechanical bird fell. He was also the one who took care of her and supported her while she was getting used to the life at Mokomo Dukedom. She owe the guy a lot.

"Sicilian why-"

"Eat this!" Sicilian shoved a round fruit on her face.

"Is that a devil fruit?" [y/n] questioned as she noticed the swirly designs on the fruit's skin.

Sicilian nodded. Pekoms sell it to me and I'm pretty sure he raised the price but he won't give it to me unless I paid the amount he wanted. But I need this so, EAT THIS!"

"Eh? But I don't want to be a devil fruit user."

"WHY?!"

"Because I like water. Anyway, what kind of devil fruit is this?" [y/n] asked, poking the fruit with her finger.

"I.. Its..." Sicilian hesitated as he look away. [y/n] noticed that his cheeks were reddening which was strange since he was covered in fur. 

Was it his cheek reddening or it was his fur? 

It was a mystery [y/n] wanted to solve that pushed her to ask some minks to let her examine them. 

Everyone she have asked refused though, not willing to be her guinea pig.

Wanda, Carrot, Pedro and Nekomamushi snickered as they watch Sicilian stutter.

"You don't want to tell me but you're forcing me to eat that? Nope. I'm not gonna eat it especially if I don't know what power it has." [y/n] said, crossing her arm.

Sicilian started to mutter something but [y/n] wasn't sure what it was.

"Huh?!"

"I SAID ITS NEKO NEKO NO MI! MODEL, LION!"

[y/n] raised an eyebrow as she stared at the lion mink.

Sicilian breath heavily as if saying it was tiring. He waited for [y/n]'s response, looking at the inventor.

"Why do you want me to eat that?"

Sicilian began to stutter again as he blushed making the three minks with them laugh. [y/n] on the other hand was watching him in amusement.

* * *

"This sucks-teia." Sicilian muttered with his head hung in defeat.

"She said she won't eat it unless you tell her why you want her to eat it?" a giraffe kid mink he was training asked.

The lion mink just nodded his head in depression.

"Why don't you tell her the truth, master?" another trainee, a lion mink said this time.

That however made the trainer raise his head furiously. "I can't say sweet stuffs! I hate sweet stuffs!" he screamed, grabbing the lion mink cub on the head and threw him into the Bottomless Valley.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Got you!"

Sicilian leaned to check what happened and saw [y/n], holding the child on her arms.

"Are you alright?" [y/n] worriedly asked.

The small lion mink nodded.

[y/n] then narrowed her eyes as she looked up to Sicilian making the lion mink step back.

"What the hell are you doing, Sicilian! You can't just threw children like that!" she scolded.

"T-throwing him would toughen him up!" Sicilian reasoned only to receive a much scarier glare, making him flinch.

[y/n] then put the child down to the ground and activate her portable mini-copter. The small gadget brought her up to Sicilian's side.

The lion mink stared at her questioningly as she just stood there without a word.

He was about to talk when he felt the air and before he realized, he was falling.

"Let's see if you enjoy the fall." [y/n] growled, crossing her arms.

* * *

"It's your fault why she got angry." Inuarashi said as Sicilian sulked beside him.

"I don't mean to make her angry." Sicilian muttered.

"She loves children. That reaction was to be expected from her." Inuarashi stated as he glanced to the captain of the musketeers. "Did you tell her?"

Sicilian looked up and shook his head. "I can't make myself say sweet stuffs."

Inuarashi sighed. "Then she won't know what you really feel. You're lucky that you are born on this era. Back then, a love affair between human and mink was forbidden. Well... It's not like it happened before. If you managed to charm her, then the two of you were going to be the first human-mink couple in the history."

"Do you think she would want me, master?" Sicilian asked. "What if she ended up disgusted at the thought of having a relationship with a mink. Humans normally thinks of us as animals since we looked like their 'pets' even though it was just our appearance and were not much different from them." This was the reason why he wanted [y/n] to eat the devil fruit that would give her the ability to transform to a lion. He thought that maybe she would be more comfortable being with him if she could turn into his kind.

"Do you think she was the type to think like that?"

"No. But still."

"You won't find out unless you tell her." Inuarashi pat him on the shoulder as he stood up. His mechanical leg making a small sound but moving smoothly. "Let me tell you this, Sicilian. She is open minded and one of a kind. Don't ever let that kind of woman pass."

Sicilian watched the king of the day as he walked away.

"A one of a kind woman..."

* * *

That night, there was a banquet. It was for the safe return of Pedro and his group.

Sicilian nervously approached [y/n] who was laughing with Wanda and Carrot as they watched the minks tease Pekoms.

As [y/n] noticed him, she frowned, making the lion mink feel like running away.

"C-can I talk to you in private, [y/n]?" he asked.

He gulped as she stared at him in silence.

After a while, she nodded and stood up. "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

Sicilian brought her to the forest, a little far from the party.

[y/n] crossed her arms and leaned to the tree as she waited for the lion mink to talk.

"I'm sorry for throwing the child. That was how I am raised, so..." he bowed his head.

[y/n] sighed. "I know but please be a little gentler to the kids. You're already strict towards your men, spare the kids just until they were strong enough to endure your iron paws."

"Sorry." Sicilian bowed his head a bit.

[y/n] chuckled. "I'm not angry anymore so raise your head."

Sicilian raised his head and smiled. 

"So. Are you gonna tell me why you want me to eat the devil fruit?"

This made Sicilian step back. He was not expecting her to ask about that.

"Pekoms said you're too desperate to have that fruit just for me."

"Th-that big mouthed fool." he growled.

"Tell me." [y/n] said, grabbing his arm.

"I-its nothing! No reason!"

[y/n] tightened her grip on him. "Nooope~ Not gonna let you go unless you tell me~" she said in a sing song voice.

Sicilian's face were as red as his mane now. "I..."

"You..?"

"I..."

"You..?"

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Sicilian panted as he finally let what he wanted to say. But then, as he realized he said that.

"I'm going to jump at the Bottomless Valley for saying the word 'LOVE'!" he turned to run to the valley's direction but [y/n] pulled him. He turned to her with flushed face. "[y/n]?"

"Took you long enough to say it." she said as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Sicilian stared at her wide-eyed. "Does this mean-"

"Yes you idiotic lion! I love you too!" she said, hugging the man.

Sicilian stood there in disbelief. He never thought that hearing her say that she 'loves' him would make him feel happy. Normally, he hated hearing mushy things but it was different with her.

"I'm glad." Sicilian sniffed as he hugged her back.

[y/n] chuckled as he pulled away a bit to look up to him. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying! Don't look at me!" he grabbed the back of her head, pushing it to his chest to prevent her from seeing his face.

"You sweet lion."

"Don't call me that!" he growled, tightening his hold to her.

"Why do you want me to eat the fruit? What does it have to so with your feelings to me?"

"I... I thought you'll be more comfortable being with me if you could transform into my kind."

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Idiot. Even without a fruit, I would still be with you."

Sicilian pulled away, letting her go. He then pulled the fruit from his pouch. "So I brought this for nothing?"

[y/n] laughed and nodded her head. "And I doubt Pekoms would let you return it to him."

"Damn it!" he growled making [y/n] laugh.

"Fine. Give me that."

"Huh?"

[y/n] took the fruit from Sicilian and before he could stop her, he took a bite.

"This is awful!" she said in disgust. "Do I need to eat all of it?"

"Err... No. I think one bite is enough. Anything strange?"

"Hmm..." [y/n] looked down to her body. "How to transform?"

"I don't know. I'm not a devil fruit user."

"Hmm... Let's see." [y/n] closed her eyes and visualized herself as a mink. Just then...

"[y/n]!"

"Huh?" [y/n] opened her eyes. She then saw Sicilian staring at her wide eyed. "What?"

She gasped as Sicilian picked her up, bridal style.

"Sicilian, what's- Eh?!" she noticed her furry arms and legs. "Did I transform?!"

"Yeah." Sicilian purred as he pressed his lips on her ear. "I've never seen a lioness as pretty as you."

His sultry tone made [y/n]'s face red.

"W-where are you bringing me?!" she asked when Sicilian walked with her still on his arm.

"My bedroom. I suddenly felt like it's a mating season."

"What?! Nooo!!!"

Sicilian chuckle mischievously. "I don't like sweetness but I'll make an exception." he grinned. "You're in for a long and sweet night, my love."

**END**


	20. Dice [Fujitora / Issho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SONG FIC THIS TIME. AFTER READING THE LYRICS, I REMEMBERED THAT SCENE WHEN ISSHO ROLLED THE DICE TO DECIDE WHETHER TO ARREST LUFFY AND THE OTHERS THAT DAY OR NOT. THE LYRICS KINDA SUIT HIM SO THIS FIC HAPPENED. THE SONG IS CALLED 'SAI (DICE)' BY KAGGRA.

__**Omote to ura to futatsu ni hitotsu nara**  
Sai no me ni subete wo takushi  
Wazuka na shousan ni kakete  
Nariyuki ni mi wo yudaneyou

 __ **(If the outcome is either one side or the other**  
Then let’s let the dice decide everything  
Let’s stake everything on tiny odds  
And take things as they come)

Issho or Fujitora as most people call him, touched the top of the die and felt the 'one' red dot with his finger.

"One." It was the second day after Doflamingo's defeat and like yesterday, he also get a 'one' after rolling the die.

The fate has decided, Straw Hat Luffy, his crew and allies won't be arrested today.

Issho decided to leave the decision whether the pirates would be arrested to the dice.

If he gets 'one' after rolling it, there won't be any arrest that day. However, if he gets anything other than 'one', he would order his men to capture them.

His subordinates argued over his way but he decided that this was the fairest thing he could do.

The pirates has saved a country while the marine couldn't do anything. Issho felt that he owed them for what they have done.

Thinking about it, this wasn't the first time he did something like that.

A long time ago, when he was still a Rear Admiral, he did the same thing with a pirate called [epithet] [y/n].

 __ **Nishi mo higashi mo wakaranai kono yo**  
Yami bakari ga oshiyosete kuru  
Ashita wo umu kibou wa usure  
Hikari wa tozasarete naku naru

 __ **(In a world where you can’t tell east from west**  
Darkness closes in  
The hope that brings a new tomorrow fades away  
And the light is closed off)

After seeing many horrendous things the government have done, Issho decided to blind himself.

Everything he believed when he joined the marine were tainted. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was good or bad anymore.

Even at that time when he could still see, he felt like he was standing in the darkness.

He has a position but he was trapped under the orders of the government and unable to do anything to go against it.

He used to believe at what the government stands for but now? He wasn't so sure.

And so, he decided to take his sight away. On that way, he won't see any of those vile things and with that darkness, he felt like he would be able to see more clearly of what was right and what was wrong.

 **K** _odamasu sukue no koe_  
Kaze ni kesare tadayou  
Jidai wa ima horobi no kotoba wo  
Sakebi unaredo todokazu

 __ **(The echoing voice of salvation**  
Is drowned out by the wind and just hangs there uselessly  
The times send out a cry, a howl of ruin  
But it goes unheard)

[y/n] was a young pirate. She led a group of men and caused havoc on the seas.

Pirate ships after pirate ships were sank and more and more dangerous pirates were caught thanks to her hard work.

However, despite of her help, she was still branded as a criminal just because she flies a pirate flag.

She never attacked a town unlike the other pirates. Many people actually liked her for her friendly disposition and kindness.

Issho met her many times. He couldn't see but he could feel her warm and kind heart even when clashing swords with her.

"Go away, Issho! I don't want to fight you!" [y/n] whined at that one time their ships crossed path.

"I'm sorry. It's my duty to capture you." he would simply reply.

In the end, she'll somehow manage to escape him and as she does, she would laugh loudly and tell him to 'take care'.

They don't fight every time they met though. Sometimes, they would meet each other on a casino and gamble together as if they were not a marine and a pirate.

"I don't like the government or the marines." she had said one time as they played poker which was strange considering that Issho was blind and couldn't see what was on the cards.

"Well of course, you're a pirate after all." Issho said back.

"Nah. Not because of that." she said as she laid her cards on the table. "The government couldn't hear the angry cries of people. All they did is to destroy those that they couldn't control, ignoring what they don't want to see or hear."

Issho had raised his head and although he couldn't see her face, he knew she has a sad look on her face.

Issho knew that she was right but being a marine, he couldn't say out loud that she was right.

He turned his face down to his cards, not really sure what he got. "You don't like me then?" was all he could say making the woman laugh.

"Don't worry, I like you so much, Issho."

 __ **Yuruganai yokubou no hate ni**  
Machiukeru zetsubou  
Kyouran no utage tote  
Itsuka wa shuushifu ga utareru

 __ **(Beyond our unshakeable greed**  
Lies despair  
Eventually an end will come  
To our frenzied party)

An information about a deadly weapon fell onto the government's hands.

They found out that a group of terrorist wanted to use the weapon to fight against the government.

These men were hiding on one island which happened to be [y/n]'s home island.

A buster call was called and five vice admirals led the attack at [y/n]'s island.

Being only a Rear Admiral, he has no power to go against it or do anything.

Up front, the order states to destroy the island because of the danger the weapon possessed. But a secret order was also given. It was to take the weapon so that the marine could use it to strengthen their power.

They would sacrifice the innocent lives of the islanders not because they wanted to stop a rebellion but to steal the weapon for their own ambitions. Issho felt sick knowing that.

Issho wasn't sure whether he wanted the buster call to end or not. 

Why? Because the end of the buster call meant that everyone on that island were dead.

 __ **Omote to ura to futatsu ni hitotsu nara**  
Sai no me ni subete wo takushi  
Wazuka na shousan ni kakete  
Han chou inoru

 __ **(If the outcome is either one side or the other**  
Then let’s let the dice decide everything  
Let’s stake everything on tiny odds  
And pray for heads or tails)

Issho was later ordered to find [y/n] on a nearby island.

[y/n] was at the island when the buster call happened.

She has the weapon that the government wanted after stealing it while the buster call was happening. While she was doing that, her crew were trying to save as many people as they could. However, they failed and died with everyone.

Despite being wounded and being in despair of not only having her island destroyed but also losing all her crew mates, she managed to steal a ship and sail to a nearby empty island.

Issho docked his ship on that island and told all his men to stay on the ship while he goes to capture her alone.

He found her inside a cave, heavily wounded with high fever.

She was already delirious and he knew she was in critical danger.

Sadly, he can't call a doctor from his ship. The order he received was to kill her and to retrieve the deadly weapon. He has no choice but to save her himself.

He was actually torn of what to do. He has a duty. An order to follow. On the other hand he knew she was a kind woman and can't find it in him to hurt her.

That was when he pulled out a dice. If he gets one, he'll spare her. But if he gets any numbers other than one, he have to kill her.

His hand shook as he rolled the die. He touched the top part and sighed in relief as he felt only 'one' dot.

He moved to touch her shoulder. Feeling his hand, [y/n] opened her eyes and smiled weakly seeing who it was.

"Issho." she breathed out.

"Don't move. I'll try to help you." Issho said, kneeling in front of her.

He heard her chuckle. "Its too late, Issho. You can't see it but I'm a bloody mess. My ribs were broken, my left eye is gone and my right arm... Well... Just a bit movement and it will fall."

Issho gritted his teeth at this. His body shook in anger.

Seeing it, [y/n] touched his cheek with her other hand.

"It's fine, Issho. It's not your fault."

"I am unable to do anything!" Issho growled in despair. "I heard you were already away from the island but you returned to steal the weapon and to save the people. If you didn't do that, this wouldn't happen."

"Many people would suffer if this weapon fell to the government's hands and the people on that island were like my family. Of course I'll try to save them." she said pulling a small box from her pocket. "Inside this box is a mineral capable of creating a bomb that could destroy a whole island. All you need is a small amount of this and its all over." she explained. "Issho, it's a dangerous thing that needed to be destroyed." she handed the box to him. "Sea water is the only way to destroy it. Once it melted and been exposed to air, it will turn to gas and disappear. Destroy it, Issho. Please."

"My order is to take it from you." Issho said.

"Please Issho. This is my final wish. Can you grant it for old times sake?"

Issho took the box from [y/n]. Even without saying anything, [y/n] knew what Issho would do.

"Thank you." she let a smile of relief. "Stay here with me for a while, please? I'm actually getting cold."

It was hot in there but [y/n] was feeling cold. Issho know that it was not a good sign.

Without a word, he sat beside [y/n] and wrapped his arm around her. That was when he realized that her other arm was missing.

"Your arm."

"Ah... It fell off." [y/n] said as he felt her leg moved to kick something away.

[y/n] laid her head on his shoulder. "You're warm, Issho." she said.

Issho stayed still, scared that any slight movement would cause more of her body part to fell apart.

"I'm happy that I met someone like you." she whispered as she tries to breath. Her breathing was beginning to get more heavy. Blood was blocking her throat. "I hated the marines but when I met you, I thought that maybe there are some good people at the marine too." a cough sounded.

"Stop talking, please." Issho said in worry.

[y/n] however, continued. "Sometimes, I wish that you were not a marine though. On that way, I could meet you freely."

"Enough, [y/n]. You're only making it hard for yourself!"

[y/n] smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I want to live and to talk to you more, Issho but it's too late for me."

Issho heard her sob. Issho gritted his teeth, angry for being powerless.

[y/n] then started to cough violently. Issho heard drops of liquid which he assumed was her blood.

"[y/n]!"

[y/n]'s coughing stopped and then, he felt her body lean on him.

"[y/n]?" he called out but received no response. He reached over her and shook her. "[y/n]!" still no response.

Realizing that she was gone, Issho grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Sleep tight, [y/n]."

__**Rekishi no uragawa nozoki mireba**   
**Kuroi kumo ga uzumaki  
Todo no tsumari kateba kangun de  
Mekutte mireba ikasama**

__**(If you look beneath the surface of our history**  
You’ll see a vortex of black clouds  
If victorious, a national army; if defeated a band of traitors  
Who do we see when we flip through this pile of pulp?)

After that fateful day, Issho did his best to climb higher and managed to be a Vice Admiral and finally, an Admiral.

As he rise higher through the ranks and grew older, he uncovered a lot of the government's secrets.

The World Government was a shady organization, hiding behind the credo, 'Absolute Justice'. But in reality, it was nothing but a tyranny.

Anything good was the government's doing but if they messed up, they'll blame it to the pirates or to anyone they wanted to disappear.

Issho's talk with Smoker regarding the Alabasta incident has made Issho realized that something has to be done. 

The government have done many things to cover their flaws.

Claiming that they caught Roger, destroying [y/n]'s island just to steal a weapon, destroying Ohara claiming they were dangerous, claiming that it was the marine who defeated Crocodile and putting the blame of Enies Lobby's destruction to the Straw Hats.

Issho has enough of it.

 __ **Yuruganai yokubou no hate ni**  
Machiukeru zetsubou  
Kyouran no utage tote  
Itsuka wa shuushifu ga utareru

 __ **(Beyond our unshakeable greed**  
Lies despair  
Eventually an end will come  
To our frenzied party)

Doflamingo has caused a lot of pain and suffering. 

The government however let him do what he wanted for their own selfish reasons.

Straw Hat's arrival at Dressrosa was actually a miracle from god.

Issho was grateful for everything that they have done.

He was ashamed to admit that despite of being an Admiral, he was still bound to the 'orders'.

He hated himself for that. Sometimes, he wondered if [y/n] was angry at him now for his uselessness.

_"Can you forgive me, [y/n]?"_

****_Yuruganai yokubou no hate ni_  
Machiukeru zetsubou  
Kagiri aru inochi yue  
Chitte sakase yo

 **** _(Beyond our unshakeable greed_  
Lies despair  
Our time is limited  
So may new life bloom after death)

Issho stood up from where he was sitting and walked away.

He was an Admiral but he was getting older. He was still young when [y/n] left her will but up until now, he was still the same Issho who was powerless over the orders of the government.

"At least I managed to outsmart them this time." Issho smugly muttered as he remembered his actions that shook the world and made Akainu burn in anger. "I'm getting older and who knows how long I still have but I swear to use my remaining life to do what is right just as how [y/n] sacrificed her life for what is right."

Heading towards the ruins of Dressrosa, he continued. 

"I think I don't have to worry anymore about what I would left behind if I die, though." he chuckled. "After all, that boy exist to make things right. Right, [y/n]?"

**END**


	21. The Story of the Monkey Family [Monkey D. Garp]

 

At the top of a hill, a single grave stood.

Monkey D. Garp made his way on top of that hill and smiled as he reached the grave.

He laid the bouquet of flowers he brought down in front of it and sat on the ground.

"It's been a while, my darling wife." he sighed. "Ace is dead and Luffy probably hates me now." he smiled sadly. "I am unable to do anything for our grandchildren. I did try everything to turn them into a marine and to sway them away from the the fate of being a pirate but like our son, they refused to do what I wanted. It's really hard without you. Maybe if you're still here, they wouldn't become criminals." he smiled bitterly. "But you know what? Even though they're stubborn bastards, they're still the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I treasure them because you're the one who gave them to me."

He looked up to the sky. "Hey... Do you remember that time we met, [y/n]?"

* * *

51 years ago...

"Help the villagers! Treat the wounded!" the Captain ordered around as the marines scrambled to do the orders.

The poor island were attacked by pirates and were left in ruins.

Fleet Admiral Kong ordered the marines to help the people and to rebuild their homes.

"This is terrible." Tsuru, a young marine said as she look around the remnants of the pirate's attack.

"They didn't hold back when they attacked this island." Sengoku, another marine said.

"Well, the only thing we could do now is to support the survivors." Garp said.

"Help!"

Garp looked down as a woman run to him, her small hands clinging to his shirt as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please help my brother, Mr. Marine! He is trapped under the rubbles of our home!" she cried.

Garp however was just staring wide eyed, cheeks reddening.

"B-beautiful..." he muttered under his breath.

"Mister?"

A loud smack sounded as Tsuru hit the back of his head, snapping him back to reality.

"Ah! Y-yes! I'll go and help- Gah! Sengoku! You bastard! She asked me first!" Garp run towards his friend who was on his way to the destroyed houses and pushed the man on the side before dashing to help.

"What the hell! Garp!" Sengoku shouted as he was shoved on the side.

The young woman stared wide eyed as Tsuru patted her back.

"He's weird but he's strong. He'll save your brother in no time." Tsuru assured her.

The woman smiled in relief and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, everyone from the marines were having a meal.

The men around Garp were laughing as he talked about the young lady who asked his help that morning.

"Damn! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life " Garp said making the others laugh at his love sick expression.

Sengoku sighed, shaking his head. The guy has been talking about the young lady ever since they sat to eat. "Do you even know her name?"

That made Garp stop. His eyes widened in horror. "I forgot to ask!"

"[l/n] [y/n], 20 years old and an orphan. Her only relative now is her younger brother." Tsuru said.

"Ah! Thank you, Tsuru-chan!" Garp smiled at the woman thankfully.

Tsuru sighed. "Remember Garp. Were here to support those people. I would really appreciate it if you'll do your job properly."

"Hey! I'm not slacking, alright?! I just can't take my eyes off her." he said, muttering the last part.

"As long as you're not slacking, then go ahead and get to know her. Just try to act like a decent man. Women hates creeps." Tsuru shots making Garp pout.

* * *

The next day, Garp offered to personally help with rebuilding the [l/n] siblings house.

"Garp-san. Here's some drinks and some snacks." [y/n] smiled, offering the marine a glass of cool drink and some local food that Garp wasn't familiar with.

"Ah, th-thank you." Garp blushed as he accepted the offering. "Hey! This is quite good!" Garp brightened as he sampled the snack.

[y/n] giggled. "I'm glad you like it. It's not much but this is all I could do to thank you not only for saving my brother but for also helping build our house."

"Ah. It's nothing. How is your brother doing now?"

"He's doing fine now. He's still not allowed to leave the medical bay but he's recovering well, thanks to you."

Garp looked away, cheeks reddening. "I-Im just doing my job."

"Still, thank you."

* * *

Months passed. The construction were finished and the people has returned to their daily lives.

Garp and [y/n] had become really close.

The man was warmly welcomed to the siblings house. 

Actually, all the time he was on that island, it was like he lived there.

He ate with them, help with household chores and so on.

It was like, he was part of that family.

But good things must come to an end. The day of the marines departure were coming closer.

A night before the marine leaves the island, Garp and [y/n] sat together at the roof, looking up to the starry sky.

"I'm going to miss you." [y/n] honestly said, tears welling up on her eyes.

Garp turned to look at her. His expression was strained. He didn't want to leave her. He loves her after all.

"I..." Garp remembered his times with her. He enjoyed their time together and wanted it to last forever. 

But then, he also remembered how many suitors [y/n] has. 

Once he leaves, someone will took his place and he didn't want that. 

Garp gritted his teeth and took [y/n]'s hand. "[y/n]. I love you!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened as her cheeks reddened.

Garp continued. "I wasn't planning on telling you but I'm scared. Ill be leaving and I don't know when I'll be able to return here to see you. I'm scared that once I returned here, I'll find you with someone else. I don't want anyone to take my place here beside you."

[y/n] closed her eyes as she pressed his hand to her cheek. "That's not going to happen, Garp. Because I love you too and you're the only one who I wanted here beside me."

"Re-really?!"

[y/n] nodded, opening her eyes. "Yes. I'll wait here for you. No matter how long."

Garp pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her soft once.

"Wait for me, my love."

The next day, Garp, along with the entire marine force left the island.

* * *

Garp would later visit [y/n] every time he was given a vacation.

As she promised, she rejected each and every suitors and waited patiently for Garp.

When he reached the Rear Admiral rank, he proposed to her and of course, she accepted.

Their wedding took place at the island.

Sengoku, Tsuru, Fleet Admiral Kong and many more marines were invited along with the villagers.

It was a happy day and it was somehow funny.

Normally, bride was the one who cries on her wedding day but this time around, it was the groom who were crying.

Garp was sniffing and crying the whole time he was delivering his vow while the visitors laugh at him.

One year later, their son, Dragon was born.

* * *

"Dragon-chan! Look! Papa is back!" [y/n] cooed as they saw Garp coming.

The toddler however was just staring blankly. Dragon was a serious baby and it worry [y/n] a lot. He was not acting like his age after all.

"Darling! Dragon-chan! I'm back!" Garp took Dragon from his wife and hugged him, pressing his cheeks to his soft once.

The child didnt like that a bit. He raised his tiny hands, and pressed it to his father's face, pushing it away.

"Aww! So cold! You're breaking, papa's heart, Dragon-chan." Garp whined.

[y/n] laughed. "Welcome back, my love."

Garp smiled, as he looked at his wife. He moved closer to her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm home, my love."

* * *

Years later, Garp became a Vice Admiral. And since then, he became too busy to even return home.

Dragon was growing up into a serious and mature kid.

For someone on his age, he thinks about deep things.

Garp were beginning to worry about his son. Every time he would returned home, Dragon would ask him things about the government and state his displeasure at it.

One time, Dragon told him that the government along with the world nobles must fell in order for people to live freely and peacefully to his horror.

[y/n] later told him that Dragon overheard a visiting Celestial Dragon and a government official talking about burning an orphanage on a nearby town.

Garp was relieved that the boy was smart enough not to attack the noble. 

However, he became horrified when his wife told him that Dragon tried to save the other children by running inside the burning building. He knew, he should be proud but the thought of losing his son scares him.

And then, when Dragon was seventeen...

Garp returned to his home. It has been three years ever since he came home.

He has been too busy with work, he didn't even have time to call or write a letter to his family. He felt bad actually, Dragon has been sending him letters which was pretty rare and up until now, he haven't read them yet.

He was working so hard and when the night falls, he was too tired to even check letters and fall asleep.

"I have to apologize to him." he muttered.

Happily, he opened the door but strangely, no one was there to greet him.

He walked inside and smiled as he found Dragon on the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Son, I'm back! Where's your mother?"

Dragon remained sitting, not bothering to look up to his father.

"Mom is gone." Dragon said.

Garp stared at him on confusion. "Wh-what?"

"Mom was sick. She died three months ago."

Tears fell from Garp's eyes as he fell on his rear.

"N-no. Why no one told me?" Garp shook.

"I tried to call you. I even sent you letters but I guess, you didn't bother to read them." Dragon said without any emotion at all.

"[y/n]... My love..." Garp sobbed as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're working hard, I understand." Dragon suddenly said. "I wouldn't hold it against you since you wanted to keep the world safe. However..." Dragon turned his eyes to his father as he stood up. "What I'll never forgive is giving your loyalty to this twisted tyrants. You were working so hard for them, not even knowing that your wife has passed away."

"Dragon..."

Dragon turned and walked to the door. "Mom is buried at the top of the hill."

"Where are you going, Dragon?"

Dragon turned the knob of the door, opening it. "Going to make things right." with those words, he left.

Since then, Garp has never seen Dragon.

The next time he saw him was on a wanted poster.

He regretted everything he have done in life. He blamed himself for what Dragon have become and thought that his son hated him.

That was why he was so surprised when Dragon suddenly came to him with a baby.

Dragon handed him his son, Luffy. His grandson.

When he held the infant, he promised himself that Luffy would never take the same path as his father but he failed.

* * *

"I wanted to blame the 'D' on my name for all of this." Garp said, looking down at his wife's resting place. "But I know it was not the name's fault. I'm just a big failure." he berated himself. "Knowing you, you would assure me that I'm not if you're here, aren't you?" Garp laughed as he stared at the grave fondly. "That's what I love about you." he sighed, looking up to the sky once again. "The only thing I could do now is to pray for our son and grandson's safety." he smiled. "Im unable to do so. So please watch over them, [y/n]."

**END**


	22. No More Pain, No More Loss [Gekko Moriah]

Total annihilation. That was what happened. Total annihilation.

Gekko Moriah shook as he held the small body of a young [h/c] haired woman on his arms as he ran away.

Behind him, the yonkou, Kaido's men were running after him.

The dead bodies of Moriah's other crew members were left behind.

He has no choice but to leave them behind. He need to escape. He need to live.

Moriah managed to escape his pursuers. He sailed alone. Not forward however. He was sailing back. Back to the Paradise, away from the New World.

Tired, he sat on the deck's floor. Beside him was the only dead body he managed to save, their navigator, [y/n].

Moriah was frozen in horror when he saw her get killed.

There were so much blood. He was unable to move. All he could do was to watch her fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide from the shock. She died with her eyes open and Moriah would never forget that sight.

Then one by one, his other crew member fell from Kaido's own hands.

He needed to run. He wanted to at least take everyone's body and give them a proper burial but he can't. So in the end, the only body he managed to take was the body of the only one who he can't stomach to leave. The one he has secret feelings to, but unable confess it. The body of [y/n].

Moriah reached to [y/n]'s eyes and pressed his palm on her eyes, closing it.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. "I'm sorry [y/n]. I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone." Moriah keep repeating that until he got tired and fell unconscious.

* * *

Since then, Moriah changed. He don't want any more living crew member.

He don't want to feel that pain again. He don't want any of his crew member to feel pain again.

And so, when he met Hogback who could stitch bodies together, the two joined forces and with Moriah's devil fruit, the empty vessels that Hogback made became moving soldiers. The zombies who became Moriah's new crew members.

No more pain. Zombies couldn't feel pain anymore and also, they won't easily die so they were good crew members.

He still have some human crew members but most were zombies so it was fine. He don't need to worry about the pain of losing his crew ever again.

Moriah smiled as he watched the zombies walked around. They we're zombies but they moved like a living human. What a wonderful collaboration he has with Hogback!

"Master? There are trespassers according to Doctor Hogback." a soft voice informed him from behind.

Moriah's smile widened as he turned to the female zombie with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes.

"Don't worry about them, the zombies will catch them." he said.

"I'll go and help then." the female zombie offered.

"No. Don't. Your body is far too important. I can't afford to let anyone damage you even just for a bit." he raised his hand to the female zombie, offering it for her to take."Join me here, [y/n]."

**END**


	23. Even if it kills me [Vinsmoke Sanji]

"You understand what this failure means, right [y/n]?" a masked man said.

The air was heavy, almost suffocating.

The island where they asked her to meet him was a far away island that disappeared under the water at evening and reappeared at morning.

The sun was already setting, meaning it won't take too long before the sea covered the land they were in.

[y/n] closed her eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

She was a CP9 assassin. After the mess the previous CP9 members has made, the CP9 group needed to redeem themselves and when they say 'CP9 group', meaning the new CP9 members.

No one knows where the previous CP9 members are. The higher ups said they were killed by the pirates but [y/n] knows more than anyone that whoever was in charge, probably ordered their death.

That was how  secret organizations like CP9 works. Any failure that will hurt the organizations pride must be paid with death. [y/n] knows that, yet she has no choice but to be a government assassin. It was the only thing she knows after all.

Her new mission was a very important one. It's success means the redemption of CP9 after all. That and a pay back.

Her mission was simple, infiltrate the Straw Hat crew, gain their trust and kill all of them.

Infiltrating was quite easy. The stupid captain was damn trusting after all.

Being a trained assassin, she was taught of different skills. One of this was acting.

After telling them a made up sob story about wanting to find her father who sailed away in search for adventure, they let her on their crew.

Being on their ship, [y/n] found out that they were just as crazy as how stories made them look.

The only one who was normal and sane was the archaeologist, Nico Robin. The others... Well, they're all odd.

A reckless captain who does whatever he wanted, a bounty hunter turned pirate who would probably get lost even with a one straight road, a navigator who was obsessed with money, a doctor who was not even a human, a long nosed liar who pretends to be brave when in reality he was a scaredy cat, a perverted shipwright who wears speedo's all the time, a perverted skeleton man who always asked girls if he could see their panties and a ladies man cook who was probably in love with all of the women in the world.

It took [y/n] everything to keep up with the craziness of the group.

Dealing with them was hard but the challenge for her was to deal with Sanji.

The guy was all over her. He was like that with other women too but for [y/n] who never experienced something like that before, it was hard.

She wasn't sure what to do when he comes over to smoother her with attention. So most of the time, she tended to avoid him.

As she journeyed with the group, she saw how they would go into great length just to help people making her wonder if what was she doing was really right.

Those people that the government tended to turn a blind eye were being helped by these pirates who were supposedly the ruffian in there.

As she traveled with them, she started to question what the government was really standing for.

Little by little, [y/n] warmed up to them. Especially to Sanji who once shielded her using his own body from an enemy attack.

One night, Sanji found her looking up to the sky.

The man joined her and told her about his dream.

All Blue. He wanted to find the 'All Blue'. It was just a simple dream but it was a dream he shared with the man who saved his life and became his father figure. A simple dream that her mission needed to destroy.

Sanji told her how he met the guy and how he selflessly saved him.

His story reminded her of when he put himself into that danger just so she wouldn't be hurt.

[y/n] felt her tears fell. She was shedding tears not because the story touched her but because she needed to kill this kind man.

The two of them watched the night turn to day as they sat and watched the sunrise.

Few weeks later, she received a letter telling her to meet 'them' at the next island they were going to dock in.

Everyone have gone to do their own thing as Sunny docked on the island.

Taking this chance, [y/n] met whoever they were going to send to meet her.

"The higher ups were getting impatient." the messenger told her.

She know. Of course she know. It has been months after all. 

She knew she needed to do it now or else, it'll be her neck.

So that night, after the party that their captain declared, [y/n] have changed to her assassin clothes and have gone to do her work.

Everyone was passed out at the deck. It'll gonna be easy. At least it would be if she wasn't shaking badly.

She walked towards the nearest one from her. Sanji.

She pulled her dagger out. Its sharp blade, glinting. She prepared to attack but was taken aback when Sanji opened his eyes.

"You need to do this, right?" Sanji suddenly said.

[y/n] was frozen. How careless she was?!

Sanji closed his eyes and smiled. "I heard you talking to that government agent. You're one of them, right?"

[y/n] tightened her grip on the blade and pressed it on his neck. "D-dont move." she whispered, not wanting to wake up the others.

"It's fine." he said, surprising her.

"W-what?"

"They'll kill you if you don't kill at least one of us, right? Then go ahead and kill me. The only thing I would ask is for you to spare the others."

Tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes. Just how selfless this man could be?

"Are you stupid?! Why would you sacrifice yourself just like that?!" she shouted, waking up everyone.

"[y/n]?!"

"What are you doing?!"

[y/n] ignored the others as she glared at Sanji.

"They're my friends." Sanji simply replied.

"Then why offer your life just so I could return to them and keep mine?!" [y/n] questioned. "You could easily stop me! I know you're a lot more stronger than I am! You could easily kill me even if I have my dagger on your neck now!"

Sanji stared back at her as he opened his mouth. "You're my friend too and also... I will never hurt a woman. Even if it kills me."

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she stepped back, pulling away the dagger. It fell on to the ground as her back hit the ship's railings.

"[y/n]? What's going on?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Are you an enemy? Who sent you?" Zoro asked, preparing his sword.

"[y/n], you're not right? I'm sure you're not an enemy!" Usopp desperately said.

"That's right! You're our friend after all!" It's Chopper.

"Did Sanji-kun did something to anger you?" Nami asked with a smile.

"I think so too." Robin seconded.

"Yeah! I'm sure he SUPER pissed you off to make you attack him like that." it's Franky this time.

"Want us to hit him for you?" now it's Brook.

"I'm sorry for angering you, [y/n]-chan! I'll make you your favorite food in apology!" Sanji said, smiling widely.

[y/n] stared at them wide eyed. Why are they making an excuse for her? She knew that they knew she was an enemy but they are making these excuses just so she could stay.

She shook her head. No. She don't deserve these people.

"I'm sorry." [y/n] said and smiled. "I need to go. Thank you for everything!" before anyone could say anything, she jumped into the sea.

The moment her superiors found out that she left the ship, they quickly summoned her on that island.

That island. She knew its purpose.

It was where they kill the failures. Since it sank every night, only few people go there. It was also a perfect place since it was located at a place only few could find.

"Yeah, I know. But..." [y/n] opened her eyes as she stared at he executioner straight to the eyes determinedly. "I'll never kill them. Even if it kills me."

* * *

[y/n] watched the starry sky as she laid down on the ground. She could feel the water already crawling to her already numb, blood covered body. The island was sinking.

She smiled as she remembered that night she watched the starry sky and the sunrise with Sanji.

"I'll watch the sunrise later, Sanji."

**END**


	24. Versus Moody Wife [Momonga]

 

Beautiful. That was what his wife was. Beautiful.

Momonga watched the [h/c] haired woman on his arm as she breath on her sleep.

She looked so peaceful. Different from what she was like a few hours ago after he arrived from Marineford.

* * *

A few hours ago...

Whatever you threw at him, Momonga would face it bravely.

Pirate attacks, quite easy. Mountains of paperworks, easy. Dealing with selfish shichibukai's, easy.

He didn't became a vice admiral doing nothing.

Yet, facing his pregnant wife, makes him falter. A pregnant and moody wife.

He don't know what to do. He just came home a few moments ago. 

He was so happy to finally have gone home after dealing with the aftermath of that terrible war with the Whitebeard pirates at Marineford.

He thought his wife, [y/n] would greet him with a warm and happy smile. But he was wrong. Instead of a happy smile, what greeted him was a angry woman.

Apparently, she heard that he was the one who was assigned to escort Boa Hancock to Marineford and she didn't like that a bit.

Ever since [y/n] became pregnant, she began to become insecure about herself.

She was pregnant so obviously, she would gain weight. It wasn't that much but to [y/n] however, she felt like she was turning into a whale.

[y/n] was still beautiful (and Momonga wasn't just saying that because she was his wife) but whenever she sees any beautiful woman passing by, she would be depressed.

Her insecurities was what made her jealous over any women Momonga ended up working with. She feared that now that she were 'no longer beautiful', Momonga would left her for someone else.

After she let him hear her piece, she suddenly burst into tears. And now, Momonga was at lost of what to do.

"[y/n]. Please stop crying." Momonga wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back. "I swear, I just escort her to Marineford. Why do you always think that I am cheating on you?"

"Because you rarely come home now!" she shots. "You're always somewhere far away and you don't even give me a call." [y/n] sobbed as she rubbed her eyes.  "It's like, you don't care about me or your daughter anymore."

Momonga sighed. "That's not true. I care of course. I always think about you and our little one in there." he smiled a little, reaching at his wife's baby bump.

[y/n] however, slapped his hand away as she gave him a glare. "You're just saying that." she spat.

"[y/n], please. You're upsetting yourself for no reason. You know it's bad for our daughter." Momonga said.

[y/n] tried pushing him away. "Let me go. I'm going back to my family."

"What?! No!" Momonga tightened his hold on her. Whenever they fought even back then, she would threaten him about going back to her family. 

One time, he let her do what she wanted and that ended badly for him. Since her parents didn't really like him, they refused to let her return to him when he came to take her back. It took a lot of begging before he finally got her back. Momonga felt it'll going to be bloody again if ever she did return to them.

"Please darling! Calm down alright? I swear I only love you!" he said, pulling her tightly on his chest.

[y/n] sobbed. Right. The usual, after getting angry over nothing, she'll cry.

Momonga sighed tightening his hug. "I love you and only you. I don't know why you're so insecure." he stroked the back of her head, trying to calm her. "Do you know that for a man, his wife is prettier when she's pregnant?" he whispered soothingly.

"Like hell! Can't you see my body?! It looked terrible!" she spat, trying to push her husband away once again. Momonga however, refused to pull away.

He planted kisses on the side of her head as he whispered. "You're lovely. Lovelier than the first time I met you." he said, reaching to her swollen stomach once again. This time, she let him. "I don't need any other woman. All I need is you and our daughter."

"Really?" [y/n] sniffed as she looked up to him.

Momonga smiled. "Yeah. Really."

[y/n] nodded, finally accepting it. She then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "Sorry, Momon-chi."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You just return from a war and cleaning after the mess the pirates left. But instead of welcoming you back, I made you deal with my insecurities. Sorry and welcome back. I'm glad you return unhurt."

Momonga smiled and leaned to press a kiss on her lips. "Yeah. I'm back."

* * *

Momonga chuckled as he remember what happened. "You're so frustrating sometimes but I'll never exchange you with anyone else." he whispered and planted a kiss on her neck.

The action woke [y/n] up. She groaned and turned her back to him.

"Momon-chi. Stop that. Your mustache is tickling me." she complained while her eyes remained close from sleepiness."

Momonga chuckled. "Sorry."

"Go to sleep. Aren't you tired?" she reached up to his face sleepily and gently patted his cheek.

"I am but you looked so cute, I couldn't help but to watch you sleep."

"Go to sleep, creep." she muttered, sounding annoyed.

Momonga laughed a bit and pulled her closer to him.

"Alright. Good night, my love."

Momonga closed his eyes, pressing his face on the back of her head.

Moments like that was what remind him why he was working hard as a marine to keep the world safe.

**END**


	25. Messed Up People [Silvers Rayleigh]

  
"I'm going back." former first mate of the pirate king, Silvers Rayleigh said.

The young woman, standing on the front door, seeing him off, nodded. "Yeah. You better do. You've been missing for months. I'm sure she's worried."

At this, Rayleigh laughed. "Come now, [y/n]. Shakky never worry about me." he said and grinned. "Besides I'm more than capable defending myself. You know that."

[y/n] smiled, closing her eyes. "Yeah. I do."

Looking at the two of them, you would assume they we're father and daughter especially if you don't know them. However, they we're nowhere near being a father or daughter, nor have a relationship that resemble that.

[y/n] was actually the Dark King's mistress. She's the 'other woman'.

Rayleigh has been married to the bar owner, Shakky for a long time now and [y/n] know that. But she didn't care. Why would she care if his wife, Shakky don't care either.

For some strange reason, Shakky just let Rayleigh do whatever he wanted. 

If he wanted to be away for months, or sometimes even years, she just let him. If he wanted to gamble to the point of losing all his money, she just let him. And yes, he also let's him have mistresses. Heck, one time. Rayleigh brought her to her bar and she even welcomed [y/n] warmly even knowing who she was to her husband.

[y/n] don't know how many woman Rayleigh has though. The guy likes women and since he was a legendary man, there must be a lot of women willing to go for him. Also, despite being an old man, he has a body that would put a young trained marine to shame.

 It don't really bother her that she has other women. What was important was that when he wasn't with his real wife, he spends his nights with her.

As long as he goes to her for shelter when away from his real home, she didn't care how many women there were on his life.

If you'll ask her if she loves Rayleigh, she really can't give you an answer.

She do cares for him and wanted to be with him. But if you love someone, would you really share him with other women? Then again, maybe she do love him. Maybe she just don't want to tie him up, lest he gets tired of her and leave her.

What is love anyway? [y/n] don't know. She don't have a family, at least she don't remember having one. As long as she knows, she was alone. Living a messed up life, it was Rayleigh who saved her from that.

When she was on the verge of giving up, one night, Rayleigh came. And then, she was saved. Was that why she wanted to be with him? She wouldn't know. It wasn't important anyway.

"I'll see you some other time." Rayleigh said and turned on his heel. He walked away and [y/n] watched him gets farther and farther.

Just how many times she watched him walk away like this? And how many times she welcomed him whenever he returns? She was sure Shakky was also wondering that.

The three of them do have messed up relationship. 

But that was how messed up people lives their messed up life. What can you do?

**END**


	26. Offer [Charlotte Perospero]

'The yonkou, Whitebeard is dead!'

Charlotte Perospero, the eldest among Charlotte Linlin's children have paled upon hearing that.

No. Of course he didn't really care about Whitebeard or anyone from his crew. Why should he? What happened to them was none of his business. So what made the man from another yonkou's crew react the way he did upon hearing the news of the death and defeat of old man Whitebeard?

The reason was because of a certain [h/c] haired female captain who allied herself to the old man.

If Whitebeard have gone to that war, then surely, she would also have been there to offer her support to the yonkou that she considered a father.

'Unholy Nun [y/n]'. An ex-nun turned pirate. A long time ago, she used to be a loyal follower of the church and organization she belonged to.

But no matter how you claimed how perfect an organization was, there was at least one or two among those who hold a high position who we're only sitting on that position for power. Those people don't care about others and only cared about how they look in front of the public.

Sister [y/n] or former Sister [y/n] we're assigned to an orphanage that under the organization of holies.

The orphanage was located on a small and poor island in the New World.

A poor and almost isolated island in the middle of a monster seas of New World, that island was bound to be attacked by pirates.

Knowing that, [y/n] requested the order to ask help from the marines. She wanted to at least have a marine presence on the area.

The higher ups however denied her request and told her that no pirate would bother to attack a poor island that has nothing to give them. Turned out that they we're wrong.

Later on, when many rookies from the other side of the seas made their way to the New World, the small island we're attacked.

Those pirate we're merciless. If you failed to give them anything, they'll burn the place and kill some of the people then steal whatever they could steal, not caring if it was only a small amount.

[y/n] tried to ask help again but since then, her calls have gone unanswered. That was when she realized they have been abandoned.

Lost in despair and hopelessness, she was ready to give up. That was when Whitebeard arrived and claimed the island as his. Since then, no one dated to attack that island ever again.

The hope the old man gave her was what made her took her nun's garb off and rise a pirate's flag.

Along with some of the men on that small island, she created the 'Unholy Pirates' a name that made the organization of holies scream 'sacrilege'.

That was a year before Perospero met [y/n] on a clash between Whitebeard Pirates and Big Mom Pirates.

[y/n] was not a devil fruit user. But she was what you call a weapon master. Guns, swords, dagger, etc. She could use anything. And along with her expertise with haki, she made a troublesome opponent.

When he first saw her though, standing on the railings of her ship with a bazooka pointed to their ship, he just stood in awe.

He thought he was looking at an angel who have fallen from the sky. An angel who has a bazooka and threatening to sink their ship.

Thankfully, Compote was there to snap him back to reality with a hit on his head.

He managed to save their ship by creating a massive candy wall.

When [y/n] boarded that ship, it was him she first attacked. Call him stupid but he was quite pleased with that.

Since then, whenever their path's crossed, they would fight. Yet somewhere along the way, they have come to respect each other.

And now, [y/n]'s fate was unknown. He don't know what happened to her or if she was still alive.

He needed to know. Perospero needed to know or he wouldn't be able to have a peace.

He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way outside.

He have a hunch that if she was still alive, she would be on that place.

That's right.

He needed to know.

Months before he managed to find a time to leave Candy Island and sail to the small island where [y/n] used to serve as a nun.

Now that Whitebeard was dead, no one knows what was going to happen to that small island.

As he reached the dock, a group of men with weapons blocked his way.

"Go away! This island is under the protection of Whitebeard!" one of the man said. When he said the name of the old man, Perospero noticed the sorrow on his eyes.

He knew he shouldn't mock the man considering he came there to offer something to the leader of the island. Something that will benefit the both of them. But the sadistic side of him couldn't be contained.

Perospero let that irritating smirk. "What are you talking about? Whitebeard is dead. How could a dead man protect you?"

The men's face reddened in anger. "Why you-"

"That's enough!" a voice sounded.

Everyone turned and found the vice captain of the Unholy Pirates, 'Heretic Walden'.

Now that was the face Perospero knows.

Walden turned his eyes to Perospero with his usual unreadable expression.

"Why are you here, Charlotte Perospero?"

The mention of his name had made the men who blocked him gasp in surprise.

Perospero ignored them in favor of giving the ex-preacher a smile. "I'm not here to fight, perorin. I'm here to talk to your captain."

"And what do you need to discuss with her?" he asked.

Perospero's smile widened. "Something that will save this island."

Walden stared at him. Probably thinking whether to grant him a permission to see their captain or to drive him away.

After a while, Walden turned his back on him.

"Follow me."

* * *

Walden led him to a run down orphanage. It was the orphanage [y/n] was managing when she was still a nun.

He noticed the children his behind the furniture's they could hide in when he entered. They we're peeking behind, cautious about his arrival.

Perospero then used his devil fruit and made some lollipops and candies.

He turned to the children. "You kids want some candies?"

Seeing the sweet candies on his hands, the children brightened and came running to him.

He chuckled as he handed them over to them. "Don't fight. There's a lot of them." he told them.

"What are you supposed to say, kids?" Walden stoically said.

The smiling children looked up to Perospero. "Thank you for the candies, Mister Candyman!"

"Oi! You guys are being rude. That's not his name!" Walden scolded.

Perospero chuckled. "It's fine."

Walden sighed then turn to the kids. "Go now, kids. And don't fight." he said then motioned Perospero to follow him.

Walden led him towards the stairs. "I didn't know you're good with kids." he said.

"I have a lot of siblings and I'm the oldest. Also, I like kids better than adults. Kids we're a lot more honest after all, perorin." he shrugged.

Walden chuckled. A very rare occurrence. "That's rich coming from someone as dishonest as you."

Perospero laughed. "True!"

* * *

Walden led him to the room at the end of the hall.

"Now, let me tell you this." Walden suddenly said as he grabbed the door handle. "Captain lost a lot of thing." he said.

Perospero was about to ask him what he meant when Walden knocked on the door.

"Captain, Perospero-san is here to see you."

"What does he want?" a feminine voice sounded from behind the door.

"He said 'something that will save this island'."

"Let him in."

Walden opened the door and stepped aside to give Perospero way.

Perospero then entered the dark room.

"Don't anger her." Walden warned before closing the door.

"Its been ten years since I saw you, Perospero. How are you doing?" [y/n]'s voice sounded. 

He don't understand why she was keeping the windows close on a fine day like that. Not to mention, why does the room was so dark? He could see [y/n]'s silhouette, sitting on the bed but he couldn't see her face well.

"What happened to you, perorin? Its not like you to love the dark." he joked.

"Well... This is the only way to hide how awful I look." she said. "Anyway, I was just about to 'finally sleep'. But you interrupted. What brought you here?"

"I'm here to offer you something." he said.

"Offer?"

"Yes. This island is in danger of being attacked by pirates. Why don't you to ally yourself to mama? With her flag raised up here, no one would dare to attack this island." Perospero said.

"This island has nothing to offer to your mother. I doubt she'll freely let us use her flag without anything in return." [y/n]'s voice sounded.

It was getting annoying not being able to see her face but Perospero continued.

"You have made a name for yourself and is considered a threat to the government. You have skills and leadership. That was enough to give you a pass to mama's ship."

[y/n] sighed. "And? What do I need to do else? I'm sure there is something more than this. She needed to make sure I won't betray her or anything."

"You'll have to marry one of her son." Perospero honestly said.

[y/n] let a laugh. "I doubt anyone would like to marry me from how I look now."

Perospero frowned. "You do know my feelings for you, right?"

"I doubt you'll still like me after you see my face." a self deprecating [y/n] said.

"Try me." Perospero challenged.

[y/n] sighed. "Open the windows." she ordered.

Perospero moved towards the side and try to find the latch. When he found it, he openes the tightly closed windows, letting the light comes in.

"Now, look at me." she said.

Perospero turned. His eyes widened at the sight. [y/n] once beautiful face we're gone. The right side of her face and body we're fine. However, the left side of her face we're severely burned while she was missing both her left arm and left leg. Her left eyes we're also gone.

"What happened?!" he questioned.

[y/n]'s right eyes closed. "Akainu." 

That name answered all his questions.

"As you can see, I'm now a monster and a useless woman. Without my left arm and leg, I wouldn't be much of a help to your mother."

Perospero marched towards the bed and grabbed her right hand. "I could make an arm and leg for you! And I could also find a devil fruit that will fix you. So marry me?"

[y/n] let a laugh. "Just when did you learn to pity someone."

Perospero sent her a glare. "This isn't pity! This is love!"

[y/n] let a small smile. "Thank you, Perospero. Really. Thank you. But... I can't."

Perospero let her hand go as he stood up. "What's going to happen to this island? Tell me."

"Don't worry. Walden was trying to contact Red haired Shanks. I'm sure Shanks-san would let us use his flag."

"Not everyone fears Shanks. Unlike mama, he's a little soft and forgiving." Perospero reasoned.

"I know. But we know he'll protect this island."

Perospero sighed. "Think about my offer. If you change your mind, call me through my den den."

[y/n] was silent at first but after a while, she nodded.

Perospero reached to her head and pat it. "I have to go but I'll visit you once I get a chance."

[y/n] smiled and nodded.

Perospero left the island and sailed back to Candy Island. He was hoping he would see her again soon. But unknown to him, that was the last time he would see her. 

Because that night, after his visit, a loud sound of gunshot we're heard from [y/n]'s room. A gunshot that took her life using her own gun from her own hand.

**END**


	27. My Beloved Actress [Vito]

Vito was a big fan of the comic called 'Sola, Warrior of the Sea'. He has been reading the said comic ever since he was a child.

When he became a teenager, his dream to see it on live was been granted when a travelling theater group visited his home island and performed one of the episodes of the comic in front of the crowd.

You see, Vito loves the comics but he was not a fan of Sola himself. Vito was actually a fan of Sola's enemies, the Germa 66.

He loved all the members of Germa 66 but on that performance, the one who caught his heart was none other than the performer who was playing as the sole female member of Germa 66 group.

Her name was [y/n]. She was a teenage girl with a [h/l] [h/c] hair and fierce [e/c] colored eyes.

He thought he was staring at an angel when he watched her perform at the stage.

Vito have fallen in love with her on sight. That's why he was pretty sure that the woman glaring at him right now was the same [y/n] who was a theater actress back then.

"Let me go!" she spat as she tried to pull her arm away from his grip.

Vito did the opposite and tightened his grip. "You're [y/n] who played as the female Germa on that theater performance, right-rero?" Vito excitedly asked.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." the woman looked away from him, an obvious sign of lying.

"Nyorororo! You can't fool me! I'm sure it's you! You played as the female Germa on the theater back then!"

What Vito said caught the attention of the people around them. They're in the middle of the city which was quite crowded by the way.

"Germa?! The one who played the pink one?!"

"Hey! I remember her! That's [y/n]! The theater actress from that travelling theater group!"

"Tsk." the woman let an annoyed sound and with her left hand, smack Vito straight to the face. The surprise attack caught him off guard, he loses his grip on her.

Once free, the woman run away, carefully threading through the crowd of people.

"Aw! She got away-rero." Vito whined. "Oh well, I'm pretty sure I'll easily find her later. Nyororororo!"

* * *

"Damn that man!" [y/n] cursed as she run towards the dark alley. She needed to get away as fast as possible. No... She need to get away from that island. If words of her appearance on that place scattered, it will surely reach the theater owner where she we're forced to work in before.

[y/n] was a slave. When she was a child, she was sold to a Celestial Dragon and later was resold to 'that' man.

That man was the owner of the travelling theater group. At first glance, the group seems legit but in reality, ever actors, actresses and back stage people we're all slaves, forced to work without pay.

[y/n] was a theater actress at that group and 'Sola, Warrior of the Sea' was her last play. Since at the end of that play, she escaped the group and boarded a merchant's ship.

The owner of the theater group was a terrible man who would send assassins to kill those escaped slaves. He was a kind of man who felt disrespected when a slave escapes him. He hates being disrespected and so disrespects punishment we're always severe. Death.

"I need to hurry and hide... The next merchant ship would arrive in three days... I need to hide for the time being..." she muttered.

Unknown to her, a friend of 'that man' was present when that stupid man blabbed about her identity and was now following her to track her movements.

* * *

"Vito! Where the heck have you been?!" Capone Bege, the captain of the Fire Tank Pirates questioned his adviser.

"I'm looking for my angel, father." he said dreamily.

Bege glared at him. "Is this about that theater actress you met yesterday, again?" Since yesterday, the man was been going on, nonstop about a woman named [y/n] who apparently played as the female Germa on that play based on that comic Vito was obsessed about.

"Hey, Vito! Is that actress from that travelling theater group owned by someone named Condor?" Gotti asked the other man.

"Condor?" Vito stared at him questioningly.

"A man with a big nose with a unique looking mustache." Gotti described.

"I think I saw a man like that back then-rero." he muttered. "Is that man from long arm tribe and loves to wear sparkly suits?"

"Yes! That man!"

"Yeah. It might be that theater group." Vito said.

"Dude... Your girl is dead then." Gotty said making Vito look at him with a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"Before I became a pirate, I was an assassin for hire and that man used to hire me to kill those slaves who escaped him." Gotty told him.

"Slaves? What are you talking about? [y/n]-san is a theater actress, not a slave-rero."

"Those who are working for Condor as performers are all slaves forced to work for him without pay and of they escape, they we're hunted by assassins hired by him." Gotty explained. "Since she was quite popular and you kinda make a scene out there, Condor might already know that the escaped actress is here. She'll be dead in no time."

Vito's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Crap!"

* * *

[y/n] runs as fast as she can. On her heels we're some assassin hired by Condor.

She was tired but she wanted to live so she has to run. For years, she managed to escape Condor's assassins. There is no way she'll give up now after all those hard work.

She keep running away from one assassin. Unknown to her, another one was waiting for her and the one behind her was just leading her towards the trap.

She turned to one corner where one assassin was waiting for her. It was too late when she realized she was trapped.

On one narrow alley, one man was in front of her while the one chasing her was blocking the other escape path.

"Good job trying to escape us for years but this is the end for you, Miss [y/n]." the one in front of her had said.

[y/n] stared in fear as the men moved closer. She has no more escape. She was trapped.

"Sorry. We're only doing our job." the other man apologized although he has a sadistic grin on his face.

[y/n]'s back pressed on the wall. She was done for and she knew it.

Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes. That was when she heard two gunshots.

She stayed still. Wait.... She wasn't shot.

She opened her eyes and found the two assassin on the floor. Both has bullet holes on their head as their blood painted the alley's floor.

"Just on time-rero." the voice of a man sounded.

[y/n] looked towards the owner of the voice and found the strange man who caused all this trouble.

She glared at him. "You?!"

"Nyorororo! Yes, it's me!"

"This is your fault! They wouldn't have found me if you didn't caused that commotion out there!" she yelled.

"Sorry. But I saved you! So please forgive me [y/n]-san!"

[y/n] sighed. Well yeah. He did save her but she's still angry. She then turned to leave.

"Where are you going-rero?!"

"I'm sure that man would send more assassins for me so I need to hide for now and leave the island tomorrow once the merchant ship arrives." she said.

"Why don't you join us-rero?!" the man suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"I'm from Fire Tank pirates and fath- I mean, our captain is a really strong man. We could give you protection from whoever is trying to hunt you-rero." he offered.

[y/n] looked back at him. "Me? Become a pirate? But... I don't know how to fight or anything. If your captain is a strong man then I'm sure he wouldn't want a useless subordinate."

"Can you cook?" the man asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I love cooking actually." 

"Then he'll let you in-rero!"

[y/n] bit her lip. She didn't want to be a pirate but if these people could offer her protection... She looked back to the man.

"Okay. Bring me to your captain."

"Nyorororo! Follow me!"

* * *

Two years later...

"Please dont kill me!" the flashy dressed theater owner begged as the slicked haired man with snakelike tongue pointed his gun at him.

"Nyorororo. Sorry but she promised to date me if I managed to kill you."

"W-who?"

The man grinned. "Someone who hates you." the man said and pulled the trigger, ending the life of the theater group owner.

Now, done with his job, the murderer turned and leave. "Ahh... I can't wait to tell this to [y/n]-chan. She'll surely give me a kiss later for this. Nyorororo!"

**END**


	28. Goddess of my Fairy Vearth [Enel]

When he first arrived at the 'Fairy Vearth', all that greeted him was a bunch of annoyance.

Robots, stupid pirates and so on. But then, he later figured out that everything he needed. Everything he wanted was there. He finally found it! His 'Fairy Vearth'.

In addition of finding his 'Fairy Vearth', he also find out that his ancestors used to live there. That only gave him the rights to inherit that place.

He have his endless lands and followers. What could he ask for?

"Kami! Kami!" one of the automata called out to him.

Enel let a sigh of annoyance. Can't a god rest without anyone bothering him? 

The strange creature that seems to feed on his power approached him, looking quite excited. "We finally opened the 'princess' room!"

"Princess?" Enel stared at the automata in confusion. They have a princess?

"Yes! Please wake her up, kami!" the automata kneeled and bowed his head.

Enel was quite annoyed. How dare he ask him to do something? But then, he was actually quite curious about this 'princess'. Was she also an automata?

"Bring me to her room." Enel ordered.

The automata's eyes seems to brightened. "Thank you, kami-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go."

* * *

Enel was quite surprised. The princess was not an automata but a real woman. A birkan woman. And a pretty one at that.

Sleeping inside a metallic coffin-like box with wires connected on her body was the 'princess'.

"They left her as punishment for what her father, the king, did." the automata suddenly said. "All of us did everything to keep her alive. We turned half of her body like us to keep her from perishing but she need 'life'." the automata looked up to him. "Please give her 'life', kami."

Enel look down to the woman. He said they turned half of her body like to theirs but there is no metals on her. _"Might be inside..."_ he thought. "Not bad. Not bad at all." he smirked. The woman is beautiful. He was the god of that 'Fairy Vearth' and a god needs his goddess. The 'princess' was going to be perfect for that position."

Raising his hands up, he released a big amount of electricity.

Sparks has been released through the wires and flowed through the body of the sleeping princess.

Enel and the automata waited as the room stilled.

"Unn..." a small sound sounded.

The woman opened her eyes revealing a [e/c] orbs. Enel grinned. "Good morning, my goddess."

* * *

Princess [y/n] of ancient birkans were a century old woman, but thanks to the automata, she retained her youthful look. Not only her appearance was youthful but also her personality.

From what Enel observed, she was a sheltered princess whose father was a terrible ruler. What her father did had made the citizens decide to leave his only child on the 'Fairy Vearth' when he died and they left.

"Enel-sama! Enel-sama! Look at the apples the automata harvested!" [y/n] said, running towards his throne.

The ancient birkans left when the resources on the 'Fairy Vearth' has depleted. However, Enel found a lot seeds at the Moon Pirates ship. When he ordered the automata to plant them, they found out that they were fruits and vegetables seeds that seems to grow at the soils of 'Fairy Vearth' despite of it being dry.

Water wasn't a problem either. The automata had long found a water by digging around after the ancient birkans left.

"Come here. Didn't I told you to just stay here with me?" Enel said, pulling her to his lap.

"B-but... I've been asleep for too long. I want to look around." she replied with a pout.

"I'll bring you around later. For now, accompany your god." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine." she said, still quite displeased.

[y/n] looked up to the dark sky as she sat in silence. Wondering what she was thinking, Enel questioned her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering when they are going to return."

Oh right... The automata told him that the an oncient birkans lied to [y/n]. They told her she needed to stay there for the time being because it was dangerous out there and promised her they will return once they found a new land to live in. The truth however was that they abandoned her as punishment for her late father, the king's tyranny. Up until now, she thinks that they would still return to her, unknowing that it has been centuries since they left.

Enel tightened her hug on her and pressed butterfly kisses on her neck making her chuckle.

"That tickles!"

"You don't need them. You only need me." hr whispered on her ear.

"B-but... I'm their princess. They need me."

"They're going to be fine without you. Me however, I need you so much. Are you just going to abandon your god, my goddess? I'm going to be alone if you left me."

"N-no! I don't want you to be alone. Being alone is sad!" she said as she turned her body and hugged him.

Enel mentally smirked. She was easy. All you need was to show her a sad look and she'll give in. Shes a perfect goddess for him.

He finally found everything that he wanted. The 'Fairy Vearth', an army of followers and his very own innocent, gullible and naive goddess that he could easily shape to someone he wanted her to be. And what he wanted her to become was someone who'll submit to him easily.

_"I don't even need to work hard to turn her to that. Yaaa ha ha ha ha..."_

**END**


	29. Dreams [Ideo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 1 OF A TWO PART STORY.

"We finally found an island..." Ideo muttered tiredly as his crew followed him through the town. They all looked tired and starved.

"I'm so hungry..." Jeet and Abdullah chorused.

"And whose fault is that? Its you two who used those ingredients only to burn them up." Blue Gilly said, raising an eyebrow at the duo.

"Hmph. You're just as worst as us!" Abdullah pointed at him.

"Yeah! Who the heck mistakes a sugar with salt?" Jeet spat.

"What did you say?!"

"Alright, that's enough." Ideo interrupted. "There is no point fighting over that. We're just all terrible with cooking and let's leave it at that. We're at least on the land now and with those treasures we got from the Long arm and Long leg tribe, we could eat as much as we can."

"Well, you're right. I wonder if they're still fighting on that island though." Blue Gilly grinned.

Ideo let a snort. "Who cares about them? I have no idea what's their deal? There is no point in fighting just because of our differences."

Blue Gilly chuckled. "True."

"Woah! Nii-san! I could see a bar up ahead!" Abdullah said.

Ideo smirked. "Alright. Let's head over there."

* * *

[y/n] smiled as she work on the ordered food.

As she does her work, she remembered the chef of a pirate crew who helped her gain her confidence on her cooking back when she was working at that one restaurant on Grand line.

The Straw Hat Pirates. When they sneaked at that high class restaurant where she was working as a dishwasher, she was so shocked and scared. But they're not really a villain. Those stories about them we're just an exaggeration and the truth was they're a fun and kind bunch.

Sanji, the chef of the ship had helped her when she felt down from the mean words the chef of the restaurant had said about her 'terrible' cooking. They told her that a good food needed the best and the most expensive ingredients to make it good and mocked the stuffs she made from left over ingredients telling her that she needed to give up on being a chef and just live as a dishwasher since that was only she was good at.

The chefs working at that restaurant we're chefs who studied at the school for culinary experts, and flaunted that those who graduates there were mostly the ones hired by the Celestial Dragon and World Government to work for them. [y/n] wanted to get on that school too but it was too expensive for an orphan and no family like her. That was why she was working at that place. To gain enough money to enter the school.

However, what Sanji told her had changed what she believed in.

 _"You can't buy skills. An old fart ones told me that cooking can't be taught. What those snobby got from that school were not skills. What they got is a step by step guide on how to cook and since that was what they got, each and every one of them cooks food that tastes the same. That woman, that man, that stupid one? If you ask them to make a curry then all their curry would ended up tasting the same. That's why it was better to go out to the world and see, taste and smell all the food out there than to ask for a detailed instruction on how to make a curry."_ he told her.

And Luffy... Luffy and the others ate the food she made. The food that those chefs mocked. They ate it and left nothing. They ate it and thanked her. She had cried at that time. No one had ever thanked her and complimented her cooking before.

Later on, they left but they also left something in her. A new dream. A dream to explore the world, taste each and every island's cooking and learn from it.

When she got enough money, she took a passenger ship and sailed to the nearby island. Once there, she worked part time to get enough money again and then, boarded another passenger ship to another place. That was what she did for two more years. Work part time, take a ship to another island. Work part time again and sail and so on. And before she knew it, she was in the New World.

She has been working at that tavern for a month bow. The people on that place we're quite nice not to mention that they have many nice food that were unique on that place. She had also Leilavera lot of spicing techniques from watching the tavern owner's wife who works with her in the kitchen.

"[y/n]-San." the waitress called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you take over for me for a bit? I needed to buy something for tavern owner and since Leba is absent, no one would be doing the job outside."

"Okay. I'm done with this anyway. But is it okay, ma'am?" [y/n] asked turning to the tavern owner's wife.

The old woman smiled. "Go ahead. Leave the kitchen to me."

[y/n] smiled and headed out.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Blue Gilly exclaimed as he ate the food that been served for him.

"It is! I've never tasted anything this good!"Jeet added.

"Hey lady! Tell the chef who made this 'thank you'. It's the best food we ever tasted." Abdullah yelled out to the waitress.

The waitress however blushed at that and seems to look bashful. "Uhmm... T-thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." the waitress said in a small voice.

Ideo grinned. "So it's you who made these?" he said.

The woman nodded shyly.

Ideo chuckled. "You have some serious skills, lady. Say. Want to be the cook at our ship?"

Blue Gilly, Abdullah and Jeet stared as they heard what they heard. Ideo was just half serious though. Surely, she would refuse such a invitation. I mean, she's a beautiful, young and delicate lady. The sea wouldn't he appealing for someone like her.

But then, he saw her hopeful eyes. "R-really?"

Ideo was taken aback at first but when he realized she actually seems interested, he nodded. "Yeah. Were pirates though. So I understand if you would back off."

She then shook her head. "I don't hate pirates. Not all pirates are bad and I met some good pirates who lit a fire on my dying dreams." she smiled. "Please! Let me sail with you!

** TO BE CONTINUED **


	30. Imitation [Charlotte Mont-d'or]

"So you really are a spy of Kaido's." Mont-d'or glared at the [h/c] haired woman. The woman stepped back, her eyes darting left and right for an escape route only to find that there was none. She was surrounded and she knew she was one hundred percent fucked up. It's her end.

She looked back to Mont-d'or. Well, even if she denied being a spy, there was no way he would believe her. Might as well admit it and spat the poison she was keeping inside the whole time she was with him.

"Yeah. I am."

Mont-d'or's body shook with rage. He was hoping she would deny it or at least make an excuse. On that way, he would be able to find a way to save her. To keep her!

The woman, [y/n] was a pirate who had seek an alliance with his mother. She was a rookie who had caused havoc at Grand line before she decided to sail to the New World.

Surviving in the New World was no freakin joke. That was why the smart ones tended to offer their loyalty to the yonko's. That was the case with [y/n] and her crew. At least he thought that was the case. Turned out that he was wrong.

[y/n]'s younger sister had married his brother years ago. That was to seal the agreement between his mother and her crew.

His mother then assigned her to work with Mont-d'or. Her job was to capture rare creatures and with his devil fruit, 'hide' them where they will be safe.

At first, Mont-d'or doesn't really pay attention on her. For him, she was just a weakling unable to fend for herself that was why she agreed to work under someone stronger.

As much as he thought that it was the best choice for her, he was still disgusted at that. Pirate without a pride. That was what Mont-d'or think she was.

But then, along the way he began to notice small things that he find cute or attractive on her. The way she goof around when not on work. The way she pouts whenever someone would tease her. The way she easily fall on tricks of his younger brothers and so on. Before he knew it, he had fell on love on her.

Of course, he knew his feeling won't get anywhere. I mean, his brother and his sister are married and it was always their mother's decision who will marry who. He knew it was hopeless but it was fine. All he wanted was to work with her and be with her even if that was all they could be. Everything was fine but then, her betrayal was revealed.

He found it weird when his brother and her sister suddenly left months ago but didn't think much of it. Their only purpose was to marry after all so it doesn't matter where they wanted to go now. But now, he finally know why. They escaped and his bastard of a brother betrayed his own family and left with his wife.

Mont-d'or knew that his brother was aware of what was the real reason why [y/n] Pirates joined forces with Big Mom Pirates.

What was the reason? To make a print of their ponegliff and give it to Kaido. What was her relationship with Kaido? Well, it turned out that [y/n]'s father was actually one of Kaido's men, Jack the Drought. No one knows about that and it was only revealed to him by one of [y/n]'s men that they caught.

"You do know that you're dead, right?" Mont-d'or said coldly.

[y/n] chuckled. "I know. The moment I decide to go through father's plan, I know that a single mistake would spell death. I already accepted that one that happen, I'll die."

Mont-d'or pointed a gun on her. "I don't want o do this but it's mama's order. Now, hand over the copy you made."

[y/n] let out a loud laughter. If the situation doesn't involve of her, being surrounded by their men and him, pointing his gun at her, he would probably find it cute.

"Come now! You're going to kill me anyway! Just take it from me, yourself." 

"[y/n]!!!" with boiling anger, he pulled the trigger, sending one bullet to her chest. The woman fell to the ground with that one bullet. 

Mont-d'or walked to wards her and crouch down beside her. He pulled a large paper out of her sleeves and opened it.

"What the hell! It's blank!" Mont-d'or yelled out in anger.

[y/n] who was still alive, yet dying let a choked laughter. Mont-d'or's burning eyes turned to her.

"Idiots... Have you ever heard the term decoy?" she mocked in heavy breaths.

"What?!" Gritting his teeth, Mont-d'or glared at her.

"It's probably on it's way to father now. Father's plans are always good. He's right. You idiots would thought that I have the copy and go after me," she said letting a small chuckle.

Mont-d'or stared at her in disbelief. Did her own father just made her a decoy knowing that she'll die once she was caught?!

"You agreed to that plan?" Mont-d'or shook. "Are you crazy?! You agreed knowing you'll surely die?!"

[y/n] closed her eyes, smiling. "Just as you would do everything for your mother, I would also do everything for my father. He's the only one I have."

"You have your sister!" he shouted.

[y/n] chuckled. "I call her sister but she's not really my real sister. We're not related by blood." she opened her eyes and looked up to the dark sky. "I'm sure they're happy on wherever they we're now."

Mont-d'or stood up and pointed a gun at her again. "Another lie? You said she was your sister that was why mama let you join us."

[y/n] turned her eyes to Mont-d'or and smirked. "Everything I said is a lie."

A gunshot sounded and that one ended the life of another pirate in New World, the sea of devils.

* * *

Years later...

The preparation for Pudding's upcoming wedding was going well.

Mont-d'or who had just returned from fetching one of the special ingredients that they needed for the wedding cake, returned to his quarters.

Once inside, he locked his room and made his way to the corner where there was a giant book.

He opened the book and the scenery around him changed. Instead of being in his room, he was now on a  different room.

"Welcome back," a [h/c] haired woman said from the corner. A book on her hand.

Mont-d'or smiled and approached her. He planted a kiss on her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How are you doing?" he asked, pulling her up.

"Bored," she said.

"Ah. Don't worry. I'll make a new book with a different surrounding for you to explore," he said hugging her with a smile. "So? What kind of world do you want me to make?"

"The seas," she replied. "I want to see the seas. Like pirates!"

Mont-d'or's smile dropped. The woman on his arm was something he created. A perfect copy of [y/n]. She was not real and could only exist on the world of books.

After he killed the real [y/n] with his own hand, he was so devastated. He couldn't forget her no matter how he tries. In the end, he decided to create 'this' woman. A woman who looked like [y/n].

Although she looks like the real [y/n], she acts differently. Mont-d'or wanted her to be a loyal and honest woman, unlike the real [y/n].

"Darling? Is anything wrong?" [y/n] of the world of books pulled away and looked at him with a worried look. It seems that his silence made her worry.

Mont-d'or forced a smile and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine," he assured her. "So... The seas, huh?"

She nodded excitedly. "Please?"

Mont-d'or nodded and patted her head. "Anything for you."

He don't need the real [y/n]. This fake [y/n] was the perfect one for him. Even if she wasn't real, as long as she was on his side. He was satisfied.

After all, she was bound by his books and because of that, she was his forever.

**END**


	31. It's Me! [Duval]

Duval had finally recovered from his injury. It was a rough two years but it was worth it! He managed to help the 'young master' whom he owed his life with. And now he finally returned to where he came from. That small town he used to terrorize back then.

As he passed by, he couldn't help but to feel elated seeing the girls stare at him. He bet they don't recognize him anymore.

He was still with his men, maybe they'll figure that he was Duval. He didn't change that much anyway (that was what he thought).

He used to cause a lot of trouble back then but he was actually wondering if he would change his ways now that he was a 'handsome' man whom every girl would dream to be with.

He'll make a decision later but first he needed to see someone. Someone really important.

"I bet she's going to be surprised, chief." one of his men said.

Duval chuckled. "Yeah. Should I bring her flowers? What do you guys think?"

His men gave him an thumbs up. "That's a good idea, chief!"

He pointed to the flower ship's direction. "To the flower shop!"

"Yes! Handsome!"

* * *

[y/n] sighed as her house finally came on sight. Working on the fields was tiring but it pays enough. Not to mention the old man and old woman we're the only people who we're kind enough to hire a former mafia member like her.

A long time ago, she was a mafia alongside with her childhood friend who just suddenly left her without a word.

It was truly a surprise. One day, they we're causing trouble and then the next day, he was gone with the others, leaving her at that town where all the people hated her for all the things she had done which we're mostly the 'bastard's idea.

She was so lost and alone. She thought her life was over but then those kind old man and old woman gave her a job and helped her change for good. Thanks to them, some of the people in the town had forgiven her for what she had done.

She asked the kind couple why they helped her, one time. They told her, they used to have a daughter who later joined a mafia group and got herself killed by some vengeful townspeople when her group abandoned her.

They blamed themselves because they we're so busy with work, they didn't pay attention to her and ended up neglecting her. They said they didn't want another young woman to meet the same fate.

She was thankful of them and bowed that she would never return to her old life anymore in respect to them who gave her another chance to 'live'.

[y/n] reached at the door knob but her hand stopped as she noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

She closed and locked the door before leaving that morning, right?

Her eyes turned to the side. There was a pipe in there that she could use as a weapon. Picking it up, she held it tightly and slowly opened the door.

Empty. No sign of anyone breaking in. The living room was still the same as when she left it. Slowly, she tiptoed inside, leaving the door open just in case she needed to run out of the house.

She made her way to the kitchen. Also empty. She let the breath she was holding. She was thinking too much. "I'm being a paranoid," she chuckled.

"[y/n]! I'm back!" a loud voice shouted behind her.

"Ahh!!!" In reflex, she swung the pipe towards the stranger which he blocked with his arm.

"Ow! That hurts!" the man shouted.

"Leave! Thief!" she scream and continued her assault to the man.

"It's me! [y/n]! It's me!"

[y/n] stopped as her eyes trained to the man. Blond hair, dark eyes and... Nope. She don't know him. She began swinging her pipe once again.

"I don't know you bastard! I will kill you! What are you doing at my house and his did you get in! Thief!"

"[y/n]! It's me! It's Handso- I mean, Duval! It's me, Duval!"

"Duval?" her assault stopped once again. Her eyes landed on his face again but... She attacked again. "Don't joke with me! You look nothing like that traitor!"

"Ow! Ow! I swear! It's me! It's really me!"

Some men came in, probably alerted by the sound. "[y/n] nee-san! What are you doing?!"

[y/n] turned her eyes to the newcomers as she halted her attacks to the weirdo claiming to be Duval. Them, she recogized.

"G-guys?" her eyes teared up upon seeing them. She was angry at then for leaving her but they we're like brothers to her. And besides, the fault lies on Duval. He was the leader. Therefore, if he said they'll be leaving, the other guts had no choice but to follow.

"Nee-san! I'm glad you're well!" they cried out with fountain of tears.

[y/n] smiled, shaking her head. "No. I'm the one who was supposed to say that. I'm worried that the bastard we're dragging all of you to something dangerous."

"[y/n], that's so mean," a voice sounded behind her.

[y/n] turned. Right. She forgot about the weirdo. "Who really are you?" her eyes narrowed.

"I told you! Its me! Duval!"

"Stop lying! You don't look like Duval!" she angrily yelled, swinging the pipe towards his head. The man ducked.

"I'm not lying!"

"Err... Nee-san. He's really the chief," one of the man said.

"What?!" her eyes widened. "What in the world happened?!"

"Well you see..." they told her what happened. From Duval bring mistaken as Sanji, going to Sabaody, becoming slave traders, meeting the Straw Hats, guarding their ship and so on.

"I see." [y/n] nodded, letting a small breath. "But..." she brought the pipe to Duval's head. "I still don't forgive you for leaving me! Bastard!"

"Forgive me! I even have flowers for you!" Duval said, showing her a bouquet of roses.

"No! Go to hell!"

Looks like it'll gonna be a long way for the Rosy Life leader before he gets a forgiveness...

**END**


	32. New Year Celebration [Eustass Kid and Killer]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

[y/n] grew up alongside Kid and Killer. She came from a rich family yet, she befriended the commoner's children, namely Kid and Killer. She befriended them and later on, abandoned her family to join the two in becoming pirates a d to find one piece.

[y/n] could still remember back then, every New Year, she would steal some food on the table and escape the stuffy party for those snobby rich people and meet Kid and Killer at the junkyard where they will eat the food she had stole and spend the New Year with them, watching the fireworks from afar.

But that was all in the past. Tonight, there will be no party or fireworks.

Sadly, [y/n] stood on the crow nest, looking down below where Kid and Killer we're busy discussing something while looking at a small map. Piracy had killed the Kid and Killer she once knew. Don't get her wrong. She was happy being a pirate alongside with them but the two had surely changed these past years.

No more Christmas party, no more New Year party and even birthday parties weren't celebrated anymore. To the two of them, it was all one piece.

"Oi! [y/n]! Fucking get down here! You're the navigator! Help us decide of the route here!" Kid's annoyed voice sounded.

And as years pass, Kid was becoming more and more ill-mannered.

[y/n] let a tired sigh. "Coming!" She carefully climbed down and made her way to the two. "Let me see that map."

She took the map from Killer and studied it. As she did, the two stared at her, examining her.

"What's the problem?" Killer suddenly asked.

[y/n] looked up to him in confusion, not sure what hr meant by that. "Huh?"

"You look upset," Killer pointed out.

Oh. So, he noticed. [y/n] actually thought she was pretty good in hiding her feelings. Kid and Killer could easily read her though. It might probably because they grew up together.

[y/n] looked back to the Mao and shook her head, trying to mask her transparent feelings. "I'm not upset. Well, maybe I am. The cold temperature is getting in my nerves," she lied.

The two exchanged glances although they remained quiet.

"Let's take this route. It'll gonna be a longer one but we'll be able to avoid passing Big Mom's territory on that way," she said, pointing to the direction she was suggesting to take.

Kid nodded, staring at her. "Okay. We'll take that route."

[y/n] nodded back, handing himthe map. "I'm going back to my room. I hate the cold," she said and headed straight inside the ship.

"Something is wrong with her," Kid had said when [y/n] was out of sight.

Killer nodded. "Yeah. She was trying to hide it though. Any idea why she is upset?"

Kid shook his head. "No idea."

* * *

When it was time for dinner, Kid and Killer headed to the dining room together.

Everyone we're already there and it was already quite noisy with all the loud mouths gathered. However, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's [y/n]?" Kid asked Heat who we're sitting near him.

Heat looked at him and shook his head. "When I called her, she told me she wasn't hungry."

"She is ALWAYS hungry," Killer stated. "She only refused to eat when she was upset."

"Come to think of it, she was quite solemn since this morning," Heat mused.

"She was like that too, a few days ago," Wire who was listening to the conversation, added.

Kid crossed his arms as he tried to think of what made [y/n] upset.

"Haha! Yeah! The new year on my island is pretty fun!" he heard one of his crew member who was sitting a few tables away, said.

He then looked at Killer. "What date is it today?" he asked.

"December 31. Wh- Oh." Killer seems to picked, on what Kid was thinking.

"We used to celebrate New years and at he special occasions together back in the island. But I don't remember celebrating any occasion ever since became pirates except when we win fights and get a lot of treasures," Kid said. "She never complained about it though."

"She probably don't want to bother us," Killer sighed. "She probably thought we'll tell her to grow up or something like, pirates don't celebrate Christmas or New Year."

Kid closed his eyes as he remembered the past. Whenever it was [y/n] was with them, celebrating a special occasion, she always looked so happy. They don't have much. Sometimes it was just bread and water but for [y/n], it was a feast as long as she shares it with the two of them.

He once asked her why he prefer spending time with them when she could be on that noble banquet where she could eat all the best food.

She told him the food in that place we're tasteless. Back then, he wondered what she meant. The food she brought them was the same as the one served on that banquet. She stole it from there! Kid thought they we're quite tasty, not tasteless.

Later on, he found that her parents never ate with her. On normal days, she eat alone since they we're too busy. Both her parents had breakfast, lunch and dinner outside. In parties she eats in a different table since her parents shares a table with the other noble. 'Eating alone made the food bad,' she said.

Kid stood up, his chair, pushed away by his movement, scrapping loudly on the ground, silencing everyone.

With all the men's attention on him, he raised his face to them.

"We're going to have a New Year's party."

* * *

"[y/n]. Hey [y/n]! Wake up!" 

[y/n] was woken up by someone shaking him.

"Ugh! Killer? What?" she groaned and throw the blanket's on her face to shield Killer's voice.

However, Killer pulled the blanket away from her. "I said wake up!"

"Ugh! Killer! Give that back! It's cold!" She shivered and sat up. She tried to reach over the blanket but Killer pulled it out from her reach. "Killer!"

"Here." He thrown a thick coat on her head. "Hey!" She pulled the coat off and gave Killer a glare.

"Wear that and come with me on the deck. Kid's order," he told her.

[y/n] glanced at the clock and seeing that it was 11:55 in the evening, made her scowl.

"11:55. On the deck. Outside where it is cold?! Really?!" [y/n] gave the blonde a glare.

Killer shrugged. "You bring that to Kid. He's the one who ordered me to wake you up."

Muttering curses thier captain, she wore the coat and dragged herself to the deck with Killer, following her.

As she walked, she think of some colorful curses she would give the red head once she reaches the deck.

But then, the moment she reached the deck, a loud sound echoed to the sky. It wasn't a canon ball or any explosives though. It was fireworks.

Wide eyed, she stared at the sky where colorful sparks brightened the dark sky, creating different patterns that reminded her of the three kids sitting on top of the scrapyard, lookin up to the distance where fireworks we're being released one after another.

"Like the old times, huh?" Killer's voice sounded.

[y/n] turned her attention from the colorful pattern in the sky to the masked man down, behind her.

"Killer..."

"Since we tried to make it on time, we haven't prepared anything grand but I hope you like it," Kid's voice sounded this time. She turned around and found Kid, standing there with a grin.

Tears fell from her eyes in happiness. She smiled and shook her head. "This is more than enough."

That's right. She don't need anything grand. She abandoned that grand life a long time ago. She don't need that. What she only need was small happiness like this. A small happiness with the two most important person on her life and their crew, which was her new family. The family that actually cared about her.

Killer and Kid stepped beside her and took her hands. "Happy New Year, [y/n]."

**END**


	33. End of the Dream

_"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place"._

_As the flame of life of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger died. Loud cheering sounded around the Loguetown where thousands of people watched his execution. It was not a cheer of happiness because the most dangerous man was gone. It was a cheer of hope. The hope that the man had lit up inside the young hearts of the adventurous men and women who wanted to acquire power, fame and treasure. Those three things that used to belong to the fallen pirate king._

_Among those people was the young Crocodile. His eyes we're wide as he stared at the dead man that used to be called the pirate king. Inside his young heart, a dream was born._

_Standing beside him was his childhood friend, [y/n], looking up sadly at the smiling dead man. She met her once before and contrary to what the others believed, he was not a terrible man. He was a good person._

_"[y/n]," Crocodile called. The young girl turned to look at her friend. He was still looking at the dead man. "I've decided," he said. "I want to be the next pirate king."_

_[y/n] look at him in surprise. She never thought Crocodile would want something like that. She wondered if he was serious. But looking at his eyes, she knew. It was what he truly wanted._

_Smiling, she nodded. "If that's the case, I'll study navigation. I'll bring you there. To Raftel!"_

* * *

[y/n] stared blankly at the man standing in front of her door for a good three seconds before closing it again.

She heard he escaped Impel Down and joined the war between the Marines and Whitebeard. But she wasn't expecting him to go straight to her after that jailbreak and war.

"What the- [y/n]! Open this door! I need to talk to you!"

The guy shouting in front of her door was her childhood friend, Crocodile. Former shichibukai and her former captain. They worked together, that was until the bastard decided that it was better to steal someone's throne than to pursue their dream.

"[y/n]! Open this door or I'll turn this to dust!" Crocodile threatened.

One of [y/n]'s maid curiously approached her. "Milady? Who is that?" she asked.

[y/n] took a glance at the young maid and noticed the pail of water she was carrying.

"Give me that," she said and took the pail from the maid then opened the door.

"Finally, you-" she then threw the water at Crocodile before closing the door again.

The maid paled. "M-milady! T-that guy is..."

"Yeah." [y/n] nodded.

Suddenly, the door was sliced open making the maid yelp. [y/n] on the other hand stared at the doorway in annoyance.

As the both part of the door fell on the ground, she saw the soaked Crocodile and another man. She recognized him as Daz Bones, a former assassin.

The man's hand that looked like a blade slowly morphed back to normal hands after the deed was done.

"Thank you, Daz," Crocodile muttered, his eyes looking at [y/n] with a look of annoyance.

"What do you want, Crocodile?" [y/n] spat after giving the other guy with him a nasty look.

"For now, a change of clothes," Crocodile said and walked inside the now open house as if he owns it.

"Leave! I don't want to have the Marines storming my home just because you're here!" [y/n] scowled.

"I'll leave after I talk to you so give me a change of clothes and then we'll talk," Crocodile replied.

"M-milady..." the maid whimpered. [y/n] glanced at get and noticed that the other servants we're peeking from the corner, looking at their unwanted visitors a scared look.

Sighing, [y/n] rubbed her forehead. "Shiela, bring Crocodile to the guest room and give him a change of clothes. After, bring him to the parlor," she ordered.

"B-but..." the scared maid glanced at the pirate.

[y/n] gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. I promise."

The maid nodded then turn to Crocodile. "P-please follow me, Sir."

Crocodile glanced at [y/n] before following the maid.

"Louis?" she called as Crocodile and the maid left.

"Yes milady?" the butler came rushing. 

"Please bring our other guest to the parlor and bring some tea and snacks for them. After, call someone who will fix the door," she ordered once again.

"As you wish," the butler bowed and asked Daz Bones to follow. The silent man followed the old butler without a word.

When both men we're gone, the other servants came closer to [y/n].

"Milady, those guys are criminals. What are they doing here? Why do you know them?" one asked.

[y/n] sighed. Only few people knows she was a pirate back then. She came from a well known family and when she became a pirate she wore a mask to cover her face and to prevent from anyone knowing who really she was.

"He'd my childhood friend," she replied.

The servants stared at get in surprise. "That former shichibukai, Crocodile?!"

[y/n] nodded. "Don't worry about them. I'll be sure to kick them out after he tells me what he wanted. So dont worry and please go back to whatever you need to do."

"Yes, ma'am," the servants left after that.

Now alone, another sigh escape [y/n]'s lips. It's been a long time since she talked to Crocodile. Just why was he there?

* * *

When [y/n] entered the parlor, Crocodile was already there.

Her eyes scanned the former shichibukai's attire. He was wearing an elegant looking suit. It used to by long to her father when he was still alive. Even as a child, elegant clothing suit's Crocodile. It seems that it haven't change even up until now. He still looks good on those kind of clothing.

As she realized where her train of thoughts we're heading, she shook her head. She then made her way to one of the vacant seat and sat, facing Crocodile.

"So? What do I owe you this visit?" she asked, looking at the dark haired man.

Crocodile lighted a cigar before giving her an answer. "I need a ship and a crew. I'm heading to New World."

"Oh? I thought you don't care about that anymore? I thought you just wanted to be a king?" She spat bitterly.

Crocodile stared at her. "I also need you to cone with me as a navigator."

"I refuse," she glared at him. "I'll give you ships, fund and men but I will never join you ever again."

Crocodile stared at her and [y/n] returned that with her own stares. The two remained silent, only staring at each other as if they we're having silent conversation through their eyes.

The two stayed like that for a minute until Crocodile stood up. Daz followed.

"Get it ready in a week. We're staying at the inn. If you need me, you'll find me there."

[y/n] remained at her seat and said nothing. Crocodile and Daz left.

Once they we're out, [y/n] let out a sigh."Helping him even after all this time?" she whispered to herself. "You really are stupid, [y/n]..."

* * *

_"What do you mean you wanted to conquer a nation?!" [y/n] stared at her captain, Crocodile with a look of disbelief._

_"Exactly what I said. I'm not satisfied with the way I am. I want to rule a kingdom. To be a king," Crocodile said._

_"You're a shichibukai now! You're saying it's not enough?! And how about your dream of finding one piece?!" [y/n] roared angrily._

_Crocodile glanced at her with a blank look. "Yes. It's not enough. It's not enough to me. If something is enough, that is chasing about that stupid childish dream that I will probably never obtain."_

_"Our... Dream... You're just gonna throw it away?" [y/n] stepped back, staring at her childhood friend with a betrayed look. They've been together ever since they we're kids. They got to where they we're now with One Piece on their mind. But then, after everything they've been through, he'll just let go?_

_"If you're against my goal then feel free to go," Crocodile said coldly._

_Hurt and betrayed, [y/n] turned and left the captain's quarters. The next day, when their ship docked on the port, she left the ship and Crocodile's crew without even saying goodbye._

* * *

Daz watched Crocodile as his boss walked ahead of him. When Crocodile said he know where to get a ship, he thought they we're going to stole one. He wasn't expecting that someone would provide them one.

He wasn't sure what his boss' relationship to the woman but if she was willing to provide a ship and crew for him despite looking like they we're not in good terms then they might be really close.

"What is it, Daz?" Crocodile asked. He probably sensed that the other man was looking at him curiously.

"Will she really provide us of what we need? There is a possibility that she might call the marine to arrest us," Daz said.

"Hmmm... Don't worry. She won't do that. She might despise me but I know that she will never do something like that to me," Crocodile replied. "I know her since we we're kids and we sailed together back then," Crocodile smirked as he glanced to his companion. "I trust her. With her help, we will be able to sail to New World."

"I see," Daz nodded and turned his eyes away. The two of them continued on their way in silence. It was pretty obvious to Daz that the woman was not just someone Crocodile trusts. He could tell that she was important to him.

After all, she was still alive even after she throw water at Crocodile.

* * *

_Crocodile opened his eyes. It was morning and today, he'll be meeting Sengoku, the marine Fleet Admiral._

_He was asked by the marines to fill the position of a shichibukai. His deeds at the seas had caught the Navy's attention and bow they wanted him to become a warlord._

_Being a shichibukai would give him a lot of freedom. [y/n] was actually against accepting it but he know being one of the shichibukai would give him more power._

_Speaking of [y/n]..._

_Crocodile turned to his side where his naked navigator and partner was asleep._

_They we're fighting last night and like always, the fight ended up in a make-up sex._

_For years now, he had been sleeping with his once childhood friend. He can't say they we're lovers. They never talked about it. They never put an label to their relationship. But he could say they we're more than childhood friends now._

_He sat up and pulled the blanket to cover [y/n]'s body before standing up. He then picked up his fallen clothes from the floor and began dressing up._

_Once done, he made his way to the door and opened it. He glanced back at [y/n] one last time before finally leaving the room._

* * *

That night, Crocodile found [y/n] drinking alone on one of the dirty tavern at the city.

He made his way to her table and took a seat without a word.

"Why are you here?" [y/n] asked, not bothering to look at him.

"This isn't a place for a noblewoman like you," he said, not really answering her question.

"Leave me alone. I'll drink whenever and wherever I want," she spat and took a drink from her bottle.

"How long have you been drinking here?" he asked this time.

"What do you want?" she questioned. "I'm sure you didn't came here to criticize my drinking habits."

"Come and sail again with me," he said.

[y/n] snorted. "I'm retired from being your servant."

"You never have been my servant," he shot.

"Didn't feel like I've never been like one."

Crocodile sighed. [y/n] was the only person who could tire him up from just arguing.

"Is there a reason why you can't come with me? Except of your personal grudge?" he asked.

Upon hearing that, [y/n]'s scowl disappeared. A soft look took over.

"Yeah. I have a certain someone special who need me."

Crocodile swallowed the bitterness that he felt. Of course she already have someone she cared. They we're separated for years. Of course she already found someone new to love.

"He became my guiding light after I left your crew. Because of him, I'm still a sane woman."

"Where is he?" Crocodile asked.

[y/n] chuckled. "He's a marine trainee. He was still a newbie but I'm sure that one day, he'll become someone big," she glanced at Crocodile with a gentle smile. "You better hope he don't end up catching you someday."

Looking at that gentle smile on her lips, he knew that whoever the guy was, she truly loves him.

"I see..." he said and stood up. "I'll be waiting for the ship and crew," he said and walked away.

[y/n] remained on her seat. The smile dropping from her lips. "I hope that the day he ended up arresting you won't come."

* * *

It was the day Crocodile and his new crew would leave. As he expected, [y/n] was not there to see him off.

"Captain! We're ready to sail!" One of his men shouted.

Crocodile turned and walked towards the port.

Near his new ship, he noticed a newly docked ship. He continued on his way as people passed him by.

"Mama! I'm hommmeee!" a young boy with raven black hair and wearing a marine uniform run past him.

"Master! Don't run! Your mother is not here! She said she won't be picking you on the port! Let's just go home! Stop running around!" a guy shouted, chasing after the boy.

Crocodile stopped to look at the scene but the boy and his servant we're already swallowed by the sea of people at the port.

He turned and continued toward his ship.

It's time for a new adventure!

* * *

[y/n] sat on the parlor with a glass of wine on her hand. Crocodile and his crew might be far away by now.

[y/n] let a bitter smile. "I'm sorry, Crocodile. I can't go with you."

"Mama! I'm back for a bit!" the door was thrown open as a ten year old boy with black hair run inside. "Smoker-san gave me a one month break!"

[y/n] smiled. "Welcome back, my dear!"

"Mama!" the boy run to her and hugged her.

_"I can't go with you because our son needs me here.This is the end of our dream together."_

**END**


End file.
